dos amores y un corazón
by litha Drina
Summary: Post new moon// Bella pierde nuevamente todo por una traición, Edward desesperado, y Jacob de nuevo allí... escapar de los mitos, es imposible para quien tiene tan marcado su destino
1. Comienza la maldición

Holap! bueno aquí les dejo un fic... ummm **para las chicas que aman EDXBE y odian a BEXJA no se acerquen... **en serio... pero de todas maneras no es que se hayan cambiado las parejas... los personajes le pertenecen a SM...

Espero que los disfruteis tanto como yo

* * *

Maldición

Primer capitulo

Ya hace 2 meses que me vine a vivir con Rene, cada día era una batalla, cada noche una guerra, pero no me rendiría, no esta vez…me levantaba a las 5 de la mañana todos los días de la semana y me iba a nadar, el único deporte que se me daba mejor… nadaba hasta que mis músculos no reaccionaba, luego los días de la semana iba a la secundaria, ahora era la mejor de mi clase, llenaba mi mente con trabajos y materia, después iba trabajar hasta tarde todo los días en especial los fines de semana… así cuando me iba a la cama estaba rendida y no tenía que pensar en él, solo soñar… Dios como dolía, el agujero en mi pecho ahora era más profundo de lo que alguna vez fue, nunca imagine que pudiera ser más doloroso, me llegue a desmayar los primeros días, pero ahora tenia la solución para mantener todo en su sitio, estaba fajada entera, tal como si me hubieran abierto todo el pecho para operarme, aunque sin duda eso había hecho, yo ya no tenia ni alma… él se la quedo y la destruyó cruelmente, pero no podía culparlo ella era perfecta, una diosa, no una molesta y frágil humana, Tanya… ahora ella era su novia, la que disfrutaba de sus besos y carisias, ellos de seguro… no tenia por que pensar en eso…

-Alice, otra vez- un nuevo mensaje de texto de mi antigua mejor amiga, lo borre sin leerlo, no se cansaba de mandarme mensajes o mail, pero no eran tan seguidos, todos gracias a Emmett le hice jurar que los mantendría a todos lejos…

- gracias Emm- puse la cabeza en la almohada y me sumí en la inconsecuencia

Estaba en un prado, caminaba hacia la casa de los Cullen quise devolverme, pero no podía sabia lo que ocurriría, lo soñaba cada noche, cada maldita noche veía el día que se me destruyó la vida… yo no quería verlo nuevamente… pero en mis sueño seguí caminando, de hecho me vi a mi misma, sonriendo, murmurando feliz que lo vería que seria una sorpresa, porque llegue allí de improviso, ni yo lo pensé, Alice no me vería, me mire caminar y me asome por la ventana, mire nuevamente la escena, de mi muerte… Tanya tenia sus brazos cruzados alrededor del cuello de Edward, le sonreía, puso su frente en contra de la de él, el estaba quieto con las manos en la cintura de ella, ella se acerco y le beso…mi alma se rompió nuevamente, aunque ya no la tuviera con migo, me vi a mi misma salir dando tumbos, casi me caigo, entonces unos brazos me sostuvieron era Emmett, hacia atrás vi aparecer a Alice con Rose y Jasper

-Bella- volví tal como en los sueños a estar en mi cuerpo, Emmett me susurro

- estoy bien- me libere de sus brazos, camine hacia mi coche, pero este no parecía querer acercarse

-Bella- me volví involuntariamente hacia esa dulce y seductora voz, no deseaba verlo, pero yo le pertenecía, gire, su rostro de ángel estaba surcado por el espanto… desee haber muerto el día que salte del acantilado o muerto en Volterra, lo desee con toda mi alma, porque yo creí que el me amaba, cuando volvió a besarme, cuando me iba a buscar el trabajo, cuando no me dejo acercarme a Jake, pero él estaba con Tanya

-Hola ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tanya con una voz musical- yo soy Tanya la novia de Edward- se acerco a mi para darme la mano, aquella vocecita que me acompañaba me sostuvo en pie y con una calma.

- Hola Tanya, yo soy Bella- de di la mano, mientras me hundía en el dolor más profundo que pude experimentar, ni siquiera la ponzoña cuando James me mordió- amiga de Alice y de Emmett

Mi voz aun en sueños era distante, casi robótica

-Bueno Alice, Emm, vengo a despedirme me marcho, vuelvo con Rene

- No- dijo Edward

- Vamos- sonreí ¿cómo sonreí?- Alice no te molestará más con migo, por cierto tu novia y tu hacen una pareja perfecta

Tanya me sonrió radiante y se abrazo al brazo de él

Camine y me tambaleé, Emmett me sostuvo

-Alice, Emm… ¿me irían a dejar?, Jasper despídeme por favor de Esme y de Carlisle adiós

Mire la última imagen de su rostro, de su perfecto rostro, estaba muy quieto, casi en shock, parecía a punto de desmoronarse, ya jamás lo vería.

-No te vallas, Bella no me dejes- gimió Alice cuando estuvimos lejos me abrazaba mientras Emmett conducía- Edward te…

- No, lo digas- comencé a sollozar- debo irme no podre verte nunca más Alice, si me quieres amiga, no te me acerques; tu me lo recordarás… júramelo Alice

-¡te vas con el chucho!- me acuso- no te veo

-no- le dije, entre sollozos descansando en su pétreo pecho- me alejare de Jake también, él no puede destruirse con migo, no esta vez y no me vez porque no se como seguiré viva…

- Lo mataré- dijo Emmett bajo

- ya somos dos –rectifico Alice

- No le harán nada, ¿me escucharon?- las lagrimas se me secaron cuando entendí que ella era lo mejor para él- Emmett no permitas que Alice se me acerque ni menos él, de ti depende mi vida Emm

Este se volvió a verme, pude ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas, estaba destruida y vacía pero en calma, Emmett me asistió

-Alice?- me miró y también asistió

Volví a saltarme, ahora iba sentada al lado de mi padre, hacia el aeropuerto, me miré estaba como un cuenco vacio, vi su pena, pero el entendió "papá si no me marcho me volveré loca… te amo papá" sonó la llamada … y con ella mi despertador, me revolví, maldición, porque esas imágenes no me dejaban, me levante, aun no amanecía, mi cuerpo estaba maullado como si me hubieran dado una paliza, volví a apretar la faja y me vestí; solo me quitaba para bañarme por no más de 15 minutos, y aun así cuando lo hacia, parecía que me partían…había comprado una a prueba de agua por lo que aun en la piscina la usaba… otro maldito día… me obligue a tragar algo, aunque ya si sabor sentía, era como si los aromas, sabores y colores se hubieran marchado de mi vida. Al menos él era feliz… ella era para él. Trate de llorar para desahogar mi pena, pero las lágrimas no salieron…

-Isa- era Thomas, un chico de mi clase de Algebra, y aquí todos me llamaban así, no podía soportar que me dijeran de la otra forma.

Cuando ingrese a este instituto llame aun más la atención, no se porque, pero esta vez no me importo… yo no quería contacto con nadie, porque a cada ser que conocía le hacia daño o me dañaba, por lo cual me aleje de todos, aunque habían varios chicos que no se rendían, entre ellos Thomas, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, era el chico más popular de la escuela ¿por qué no se iba con sus porristas?

-Hola Tom- seguí con la vista clavada en el libro, ya lo había leído por quinta vez y me quedaban dos semanas para entregar el informe.

-¿quieres salir con migo a la playa?- levante la vista ¿por qué?, yo no era para él, ni para nadie, yo estaba muerta, mi posibilidad de amar se quedo en Forks y mi posibilidad de querer estaba en la Push, sin duda odiándome

- ¿me estas invitando a salir Thomas?- dije apática, mi voz seguía robótica, sin expresión

- SI- dijo sonrojándose- vamos Isa, realmente me interesas, no se que hacer para llamar tu atencion, te envio flores, las devuelves…

-Tengo que trabajar Thomas, lo siento no puedo- no queria salir con nadie, menos escuchar canciones alrededor de una fogata

-siempre me dices lo mismo, eres la única chica que me ha rechazada- respondio bruscamente- pero yo no me rendiré, serás mi novia

- Thomas lo siento- le sonreía vaciamente- pero no esta en mis planes salir con chicos… sal con las equipo de animadoras, así me dejaran en paz y no me mandaran anonimos… pero gracias de todas maneras Thomas, eres muy lindo- le acaricie la mejilla, sonreí y me marche

-No me rendiré!!- me gritó, era cierto realmente estaba cansada de los anónimos, pero la idea que unas cuantas niñitas superficiales me amenazarán se me hacia ridícula, después de que varios vampiros me hubieran deseado asesinar…

Hoy era viernes, otro maldito fin de semana y para colmo lo tenía libre, llevaba trabajando de corrido demasiado tiempo, en ambos empleos, me obligaron a tomarlo, ya tenía hecho todos mis deberes. Algo se me ocurría… mi móvil vibro, lo saque, quizás el Sr. Stebens hubiera cambiado de opinión, era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido

No estaremos en Forks, iremos de caza a Delani podras venir, se que hechas mucho de menos al Chucho y él a ti, estarás con él porque no te veo. estoy preocupada por Charlie, Bella te hecha demasiado de menos, ven, , te quiero mucho. Alice PD: habrá pasajes baratos aunque es con escalas, por lo que llegarás de amanecida para hoy en la tarde si llamas en 20 minutos más.

Eso era todo, ver a mi padre, todos los días lo llamaba y cada vez parecía más decaído, ver a Jake… cuantas veces le corte el teléfono ¿sería lo correcto ir?, él estaría con ella en Alaska… el agujero en mi pecho se congelo, cuanto deseaba un abrazo de Jake, ver a Angela a Charlie, ver que estaba comiendo bien.

Iría lo necesitaba, tome mi bolso y corría a casa, tal como había dicho Alice encontré pasaje para 3 horas más, llame a una compañía y rente un auto, me lo irían a dejar al aeropuerto, tenía dinero de sobra, no gastaba nada, podía darme ese lujo.

Rene estuvo de acuerdo, pude ver cuan preocupada estaba de mi

El viaje fue bueno, llegue de amanecida, sería una sorpresa para Charlie, estaría feliz de verme, podría pasar el fin de semana con Jake, y le pediría que me acompañará a ver a Angela y a Ben.

Tal como siempre, el cielo estaba oscuro, brumoso en vez de hacerme terriblemente desdichada sonreí de verdad por primera vez en meses.

Tomé el coche que rente, y avance hacia Forks, fue entonces cuando de mi bolso se bolo un papel, era la rutas que alguna vez trace con Jake en busca del claro, donde estuve con él, el mismo donde me encontré con Laurent, me acercaba justo a la entrada, era aun muy temprano, quizás podría verlo de nuevo, para poder al fin cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida, inconscientemente ya estaba ubicada para comenzar la caminata, solo era un paseo ¿que malo podría pasar?

Camine rápido, los entrenamientos de Natación me estaban ayudando aunque me caí varias veces, antes del medio día llegué, era el mismo prado, bañado por una belleza sobrecogedora, la calma se respiraba, camine lentamente, miré a mi alrededor bloqueando los recuerdos, ya era una experta en ello, ese era el árbol que… no, no importa da lo mismo, me deje caer sobre la hierba mullida cerré mis ojos

-¿qué diablos hago aquí?- dije en voz alta

-Alegrarme el día -dijo una voz lejana pero familiar, abrí los ojos de golpe, una sonrisa centellante, deformada, la melena roja que batía el viento ¡Victoria!

Me quedé paralizada por el miedo, ya nada importaba, estaba muerta, no debí venir, era por eso que Alice no me había visto, hasta aquí llegaba mi vida, Dios no encontrarían mi cuerpo, nada de nada, eso me dolió más que nada, no temía a la muerte, aquella vocecita susurro no más dolor, no más guerra, muy cierto

-Victoria- solo alcance a decir eso y se abalanzo contra mi, sentí su mano fría en mi garganta, sentí como la destrozaba mientras repetía "ni siquiera podrás gritar", me lanzo contra los arboles, el dolor en mis costillas me cegó, me volvió a golpear tantas veces, tomo mis brazos y los quebró, entre las lágrimas pude ver como estaban expuestos mis huesos.

-Morirás- susurro, obligándome a mantenerme consiente- beberé tu sangre, eso es lo que James deseaba.

Y me mordió, la quemazón se propago, las llamas me consumían quise gritar, lo intente, "Jacob sálvame, sálvame", entonces cuando entendí que era demasiado tarde, que mi corazón se apagaba, que pronto no habría más sangre corriendo por mis venas me deje llevar y pude al menos en mi mente gritar su nombre "EDWARD!! TE AMO, TE AMO" ya no había nada, pero repentinamente la succión se acabo, entre mi dolor, era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, Victoria me había mordido en varias partes, para aumentar mi tortura, ella se levanto y corrió

NO, ¿Por qué se iba? Debía matarme, Victoria vuelve, acaba con migo trate de gritar. A lo lejos oí unos aullidos, Jake!, no la mates, deja que termine con migo… el tiempo paso los aullidos cesaron, ¿Por qué no volvían? Al menos Jacob debía matarme, yo estaba infectada, que alguien acabara con mi tormento suplique, por favor alguien, la quemazón me consumía, todo mi cuerpo estaba consumiéndose…

* * *

Aplausos tomatazos zapatazos dudas???... lo que sea es bien resivido.... aunque sea un pase por aquí...

Si alguien sabe por favor.... porfiiis responder review me puede dejar las intrucciones????? yo no se... y el ingles me odia xD

Cariños


	2. nuevo comienzo

Hola!

Antes que todo... esto es de SM... yo solo fantaseo

**_Vampirville: Gracias, por tu review aunque me quieras enterrar bajos tomates.. veras que Jake sera muy feliz aqui... pero no te adelanto espero que leas_**

**_Espero que alguien se pase por aqui!!! gracias...._**

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos, ya no había dolor, mi corazón había explotado, mire mis manos, eran ahora níveas, de mármol, yo ahora era un vampiro.

-NO- mi voz cambio, era como el canto celestial de alguna ave, las heridas habían sanado, yo no quería ser esto, Dios había perdido todo, todo ahora jamás podría ver a Charlie o Rene y mi mejor amigo me odiaría, era de su raza enemiga, y él… él jamás me quiso así yo le repulsaría… debía morir, pero sabía que eso me era imposible, amenos que me asesinarán, ¿cómo iría a Volterra? El camino estaba lleno de personas, mortales que la sed que ahora me consumía, los reclamaría… los lobos ellos me matarían, y así mi tormento acabaría, ahora con mis ojos de inmortal todo era diferente, pero para mi seguía sin vida, muerto ahora más que nunca.

¿Pero y si los atacaba?, tenía que asegurarme que ellos estarían a salvo, era mejor aplacar mi sed, me levante y utilice mis sentidos, imaginando como debía ser cazar no tarde en darme cuenta de una fragancia no muy apetitosa, pero deje que ella me guiará a una manda de siervos, tumbe a tres inconsciente y me alimente, aun me quemaba la sed, seguiría de caza…entonces mi garganta flameó, tanto como cuando me transforme, mi cuerpo corrió en busca de ese dulce aroma que prometía calmar las llamas, era humano

_**"humano"**_ susurro suavemente la vocecita, y acto reflejo me detuve luchando con todas mis fuerzas por detenerme, yo no mataría a nadie, a nadie, deje de respirar y corrí en dirección opuesta, cuando me sentí segura volví a respirar, ya no había ese aroma hipnotizan te

-gracias- susurre a la vocecita

**_"de nada, allá hay más ciervos"_** dijo, entonces volví a la caza, mi sed se aplaco casi por completo, ahora sería seguro ¿cómo los encontraría?, entonces percibí un aroma desagradable, como el de un perro mojado, ese debía ser, no se parecía en nada al aroma que recordaba de Jacob, trate de encontrar parte de esa fragancia, más profundo dijo la voz y si allí sutilmente en uno de esos efluvios de perro mojado, estaba débilmente el aroma que recordaba en Jake , lo seguí y se intensificó, esa era una ruta de patrullaje, ¿cómo los llamaría?

Me deje caer en el piso, no podía acercarme podrían haber humanos, mi respuesta apareció en unos escasos minutos, alguien se acercaba corriendo, me puse de pie…

Allí entre los arboles apareció un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, se quedo quieto se puso en pose de ataque, aulló fuertemente…

-Jacob- me abrió sus oscuros ojos- soy Bella…

Retrocedió negando con la cabeza, sonreí lastimosamente, vi aparecer la manda en pleno 17, enormes lobos y a la cabeza un enorme lobo negro, era Sam, todos estaban dispuestos atacar pero no lo hicieron, Jake no se reponía estaba quieto, entonces un lobo mediano que reconocí como Seth se puso adelante mío, dándome la espalda, estaba protegiéndome

-No Seth,-murmure- he venido a pedir que acaben con migo, lo he perdido todo, todo, deseo morir…- el lobo me miro con pena- ya no me queda nada, nada Seth ahora que soy esta aberración, Victoria no vino a acabar con migo –todos los lobos retrocedieron ante mis palabras- yo venía ver a Charlie, los Cullen no estarían, no tendría que verlo, podría suplicar el perdón de Jacob, ver a mi padre- Me deje caer al suelo cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

- pero ahora no me queda nada…ni siquiera un sueño.- Llevaba tiempo tratando de imaginar algo que me curará de este dolor, y nunca me habían agradado los niños, siempre sucios chorreando algo, llorando, pero aun así había imaginado un bebe de un padre sin rostro, un pequeño ser que me necesitará y por el cual yo podría luchar- ahora no podre ser madre, Seth, deja me, deja que me maten, soy un peligro…y una maldición para mi misma

Alguien se movió ya se habría acabado, pero solo escuche el movimiento y un sordo gruñido, levante la vista y delante mío había un lobo pequeño, mejor dicho una loba, era Leah no estaba gruñéndome a mi, ella estaba claramente protegiéndome de la manada, de forma decidida y agresiva, hasta Seth la miraba atónito…¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-Sam…da la orden- le suplique, el enorme lobo negro me miro y bajo la vista, se movió y con él, la manada vi como Quil y Embry movían a Jake y se lo llevaban detrás de los árboles, solo Seth y Leah se mantuvieron en su sitio

- No!!- grite- no por favor, mátenme por favor

La loba negó con la cabeza y de entre los árboles surgió Jake como humano, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor y asco

-¿realmente eres tu Bella?- pregunto casi en un susurro, los hermanos desaparecieron tras los árboles retornaron en sus formas humanas

-¿Qué pasa por qué no me destruyen?- gemí- soy yo, y ya no quiero seguir siéndolo… destrúyanme por favor, si hay algo de piedad, acaben con esto, no me queda nada- sollocé sin lagrimas

Deje que la pena que me llenaba me consumiera, me deje caer en el suelo, sentí como alguien tiritaba, quizás me habían escuchado, alguien se acerco y me vi rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que me acurrucaban, su tacto era igual que una llama, pero reconocí ese abrazo a pesar de las diferencias, porque a pesar de que era yo un engendro, ese abrazo actuó en mi de la misma forma que siempre, me sentí nuevamente como si estuviera completa, e increíblemente segura, como si no importaba lo q fuera… nada, ningún problema me alcanzaría mientras Jake me abrazará

-Jake?- pregunte confundida….

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, pero no de ira, si no de pena, de su pecho salió un doloroso sollozo mientras me presionaba más contra su pecho, sentí como sus lágrimas caían

-Bella… Bella- sollozó tan horriblemente desgarrado- es mi culpa lo siento… no te protegí, Bella…

Me separe un poco para verle su rostro, ahora con estos mis nuevos ojos, vi realmente el atractivo de mi amigo, su piel rojiza tersa extendida por sus facciones varoniles, sus labios rellenos, sus ojos oscuros ahora heridos, llenos de cristalinas lágrimas, le hacían parecer un niño indefenso

-No Jake- susurre tomando con cuidado su rostro entre mis manos, la diferencia de color y temperatura fue abismante, pero eso solo me hizo sentirme más cerca- no es tu culpa, no llores, no sufras, gracias por todo Jake…pero termina lo que Victoria dejo inconcluso… no seré capaz de soportar tu odio- le sonreí tímidamente

Mis palabras calmaron sus sollozos, me miro profundamente, como buscando algo, algo perdido y me sonrió, aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, esa que lo transformo en mi sol particular, aquella que me mantuvo siempre cuerda.

-Yo no te podría odiar Bells, tu eres mi Bella, no te dejaré sola, ni ahora ni nunca, te lo prometí- sonrió más ante mi cara de shock- verás a Charlie, yo te ayudaré

Quede en blanco, pero yo era un vampiro, el debía aniquilarme, Jake odiaba que soñará en transformarme en esto para haberme quedado con Edw… con él

-¿Por qué?- estaba realmente confundida, algo no funcionaba bien

-porque es nuestra responsabilidad en lo que te transformaste- dijo Leah, había olvidado por completo que seguían allí- te desprotegimos y debemos hacernos cargo de ti

- alto… pero no- dije tratando de ordenarme, a pesar que mi mente tenía mucho espacio, esto no me calzaba- soy un vampiro, estoy en su territorio y…

- y estas sola, triste y abandonada- río Seth- vamos Bella, te quedarás con nosotros, bienvenida a la manda

- ¿ah?- me acaban de adoptar una mandada

- a menos que quieras marcharte con los de tu raza- dijo sombríamente Jake, entendí en quien pensaba, y el aguajero en mi pecho se hizo notar, parecía que la ponzoña lo había hecho más fuerte, me estruje contra el pecho de Jake

-oh Jake- gimoteé- gracias

- Be… Bella-dijo entrecortadamente- no… puedo… respirar

Lo solté de inmediato y me reí, aquel sonido pareció el titilar de campanitas en el viento

-valla –dijo sorprendido- si que tienes fuerza… casi me quiebras las costillas

- lo siento- dije avergonzada- pero… eso era lo que yo sentía cuando te ponías muy efusivo

Volví a reír y ellos se unieron a mis risas… no había perdido a Jake!, mi mejor amigo me quería aun, a pesar de todo, quizás aun podría existir

-tenemos un problemita -dijo Seth- ¿cómo explicaremos su desaparición?

Es cierto como explicaría mi ausencia, mi madre debería ya estar histérica, y no podía volver con ninguno de mis padres, de nuevo la pena abrumadora me lleno.

-ya lo tengo todo pensado-dijo Leah tranquila, cruzando sus brazos, Seth y Jake la miraron con cara de estupor- que ustedes… sean un par de animales y no piensen no quiere decir que el resto lo sea

-¿a que hora? – preguntó Jake aun asombrado

-uufff, y tu eres el mejor guerrero de la manda- gruño molesta- cuando me puse adelante- sonrió tristemente- si le iba a decir que se quedará en este infierno tenía que pensar en algo que la retuviera ¿no creen?

La miré, ella realmente me entendía, de alguna manera, yo entendí que compartíamos algo, aún no sabía que.

Leah se encargó de todo, mando a responder mis mensajes para calmar a mi madre, e invento una farsa para obtener la ayuda de Charlie, yo estaba gravemente enferma, de algo muy contagioso me tenían aislada…por lo que Rene no debía enterarse

Y yo me negaba a decirle a mi padre donde estaba, pero le asegure a Charlie que Jake estaba con migo. Ya estas alturas todos los que conocían el secreto de la manada, sabían que yo me había convertido en un vampiro. Un vampiro adoptado por la manada

En menos de una semana, yo estaba instalada en una caverna cerca de la reserva, obviamente lejos de cualquier humano, me alimentaba todos los días de ciervos para no dejar crecer mi sed ni lo más mínimo, pronto me dijeron que mis ojos comenzaron a cambiar de tono, yo aun no me había visto en el espejo… siempre estaba acompañada, no tarde en salir a patrullar junto con los lobos, era de lo más entretenido hacer carreras con Quil o Embry y junto a Seth jamás me aburría… Leah no tardo en volverse mi más fiel compañera… por alguna extraña razón no me dejaba nunca sola con Jake… este parecía contrariado por ello, pero no decía nada… el resto de la manada casi no me visitaba, por la cuestión del olor… yo casi lo había dominado.

Aunque mi tormento comenzó a la mitad de la segunda semana, Leah insistió en que si deseaba volver a ver Charlie, tenia que comportarme siempre como si fuera humana, no fingir solamente… por lo que comenzó a traerme comida

-¿Leah vas a cenar aquí?- pregunte atónita, solo Seth tenía estomago para ello

-La que va comer vas a ser tu- dijo mostrándome la comida y alcanzándomela

-¿Qué???!!!- eso era terrible, olía mal y de segura se sentiría peor

- lo harás y también dormirás

-Leah yo no como eso-apuntando a la comida- y no tengo necesidad de dormir

- Bella, te comportaras como humana, comerás, para que Charlie no sospeche y que no tengas la necesidad de dormir, no quiere decir que no puedas aprender…

No pude rebatirle, desde ese día me hacia comer igual que humana, era asqueroso hacer pasar eso por mi garganta, pero al par de días descubrí que concentrándome en los nebulosos recuerdos de mi humanidad, comenzaba a sentir los sabores y no era tan, tan malo, así como cada vez sentía los aromas de los lobos más agradables, casi tal como los recordaba, a madera, bosque, solo que mucho más intensos… el comer comida humana genero otro cambio en mi uno que no esperaba, me volvía más fuerte, lo note cuando rompí un árbol por accidente, pero eso no era lo único mi aroma cambio ya no era vampírico, sino similar a humano, a los lobos ya no les molestaba estar en fase a mi lado, Leah estaba logrando que me adaptará de maravilla pero quizás lo más sorprendente fue, mis intentos de dormir, meditaba con ella, tratando al principio en vano pero pronto fui capaz de "desconectar" mi cuerpo y mente, y me movía igual como cuando era humana, mi mente estaba tranquila, entonces fui capaz de reconocer cada una de mis células, cada impulso nervioso, la cadencia de mi respirar y descubrí que a mi cuerpo lo cubría una pequeña lámina, la controle pronto, la flexione cual musculo… era como un campo… sin duda el campo que me protegía de cualquier intromisión… no tarde en controlar mis nuevas aptitudes, el dormir y comer hacían mi aprendizaje muy rápido, especulamos que la razón… es que estaba engañando a mi organismo haciéndolo creer que era humano, por lo tanto cambiaba a esa velocidad, pero con las ventajas de ser vampiro…

-Leah- dije mientras patrullábamos los territorios alguna vez pertenecientes a los Cullen, ella me miró corría a mi lado en su forma lobuna- necesito hablar contigo

Ella agito su cabeza en señal de escucha

-no quiero un monologo Leah- suspire, necesitaba conversar, aclarar dudas...

* * *

Hola de nuevo... que les parecio? Bella adoptada por la manada...

Bueno se resiven.... Aplausos tomatazos zapatazos dudas???... lo que sea ... aunque sea un pase por aquí...

Aun no se devolver review.. si alguien me explica... porfiiis... asi... tnego harto abanzado... asiq si me dejan review... actualizares antes

Cariños


	3. acantilado, te ahogas

Buen día!!!

Otro capi [respuestas a los review abajo porque o sino les interrumpire la lectura]... amm antes que se enojen... perdón por donde corte la historia pero es que o si no pierde gracia....

a si claro los personajes pertenecen a SM... yo solo bueno ya saben** DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

(anteriormente)

_-Leah- dije mientras patrullábamos los territorios alguna vez pertenecientes a los Cullen, ella me miró corría a mi lado en su forma lobuna- necesito hablar contigo_

_Ella agito su cabeza en señal de escucha_

_-no quiero un monologo Leah- suspire, necesitaba conversar, aclarar dudas_

Nos detuvimos en un claro, ella volvió a su forma humana y se tumbo sobre la hierba a mi lado

-¿Qué quieres?- fingiendo estar molesta-sabes que amo correr

-No quiero escuchas- reí, ella torció el gesto y espero- Leah, gracias

Me miro confundida y a la vez complacida

-No se porque pero me salvaste, no solo eso, me apoyaste, me esas guiando, te haz vuelto mi mejor amiga- me dolió recordar a mi antigua mejor amiga- gracias de verdad, eres mi única amiga, espero devolverte la mano algún día

- bueno estamos a la par, tu también eres mi única amiga Bella- la miré con la duda grabada en mi rostro, ella sonrió- ¿crees que podría tener amigas con lo que soy?.... me aleje del mundo, yo no soy como Emily o cualquiera de las chicas de los lobos, yo soy una loba, una aberración- clavó la vista en el cielo, soltando al fin todo lo que la afligía- cuando me transforme lo perdí todo, bueno en realidad un poco antes… pero al fin y al cabo las transformaciones se llevaron todo de mi vida… el hombre que ame se imprimo de mi prima, ella es como una hermana para mi, y al final me transformo a mi, por eso cuando te vi… sentía que tu estabas viviendo lo mismo, solo que sola, porque yo por lo menos tenía a mi mamá, en cambio tu… ambas nos transformamos contra nuestra voluntad, es cierto te odie cuando lo querías hacer por… bueno tu sabes porque…. Pero ahora era distinto, yo no podía dejarte sola, porque de alguna manera pertenecemos a la misma especie… tú estas encerrada sin cambios y yo también… ¿sabes? Lo que hizo decirme fue cuando dijiste eso de ser madre…cuando me di cuenta de que yo no podía… casi me vuelvo loca…

-creo que si podrás- dije suavemente, toda esta revelación me tenia estupefacta pero a pesar de ello llevaba, tiempo pensándolo- verás… quizás no tendrás los ciclos humanos, creo que ustedes son más lobos que humanos… sin ofender claro

-¡ja! No te preocupes… pero no entiendo

-verás para transformarse en lobos no necesitan concentrarse, es como su estado natural, en cambio volver a ser humanos si lo requiere… quizás tu ciclos se acerquen más al de una loba, que al de una humana… además creo que no te imprimaras, por que por lo general es la hembra en la naturaleza quien elije al mejor macho…- eran solo suposiciones, pero llevaba días leyendo libros al respecto

Me miró y pensó luego vi relucir en sus negros ojos una esperanza, que la hizo parecer cálida

-gracias Bella…jamás lo había pensado así, me haz hecho ver la luz- río

-bueno estamos a mano, también tu lo haz hecho- suspire

-escúpelo-se río

-¿hay algo malo con Jake?

- si… bueno no… Bella- me miró le asistí, confiaba en ella- Jake esta perdidamente enamorado de ti…la primera razón por la que no los dejos solo es porque, a pesar de que ahora tu eres un vampiro, no dejan esas sus alucinaciones, y se han intensificado… ahora con tu nueva apariencia- la miré con el rostro en blanco, ¿Jake tenía alucinaciones con migo?... pobre Leah, eso no eran cosas que una chica quisiera ver- Si Bella es terrible, pero no es solo por eso Bella…tu aún amas…lo amas aún

-yo…yo- quise negarlo, pero la vocecita callada durante tanto hablo no hay razón para mentir

- te entiendo, no importa cuanto te allá hecho sufrir- se río con amargura- lo amas y crees que con ella esta mejor…tratas de odiarla, pero no la culpas… me pasa lo mismo con Sam, otra razón para protegerte

Nos quedamos en silencio ella tenía razón, y sufría tal como yo, pero no quería que Jake se involucrará más, ella entendió antes que yo que; yo terminaría acercándome a Jake, porque su amor me mantenía en una sola pieza, pero eso no significaba que mi corazón dejará de pertenecer a… si al novio de Tanya… un aullido nos saco de nuestro pensamientos nos pusimos de pie

-no te preocupes, para mi si hay algo de privacidad, nadie se mete en pensamientos tan amargos…

-¿qué piensa Jake?

- muere por acercarse a ti- río- si por el fuera estaría casado contigo

-oh- no era el primero que decía eso, ¿me dejaría Jake también?, se imprimaría algún día- No lo mantengas lejos de mi, por favor Leah, no lo tendré para siempre

Ella entendió

-Jake- mientras corríamos uno al lado del otro de patrulla, ya hace unos días que con Leah habíamos conversado, ahora Jake no se alejaba de mi lado, de vez en cuando lo pillaba dándome miradas, pero nunca las mantenía igual que un adolescente- ¿que tal si practicamos salto en acantilado? Ahora no me voy a ahogar

Jake se detuvo abruptamente. Yo sabía que significaba ese día para Jacob, era el día en que de alguna manera extraña me había perdido, el día que los Cullen habían vuelto a mi vida. Y sería una buena forma de entender como cambio todo. Le sonreí animándolo

-no me alcanzaras…-me eché a correr en dirección al mar, pronto estuvo pisándome los talones- tienes que lanzarte como humano ¿He?

El mar era oscuro y arremolinado, sobre él caían rayos de sol, que se abrían paso entre las espesas nubes, era un cuadro maravilloso, como si las almas fueran llamadas al paraíso.

Jake apareció en sus desgarbados jeans, con el torso descubierto, evite mirar su cuerpo, no entendía porque me hacía querer acercarme, me entraban deseos de estar entre sus brazos, sentir el roce de su aliento sobre mi piel… ¡no! Basta

Le sonreí, yo llevaba mi blusa azul y unos jeans. Jake jadeo levemente

-¿qué?- si el paisaje era hermoso, pero para poner esa cara no, mire hacia atrás y había aparecido un pequeño arcoíris- bueno si, tienes razón es bellísimo

-no lo creo- lo miré… error, no era el paisaje, era yo… Jacob me miraba de una manera… que me hacia sentir desnuda, hipnotizada, totalmente cohibida, en su mirada había un deseo fiero y un amor incondicional…por primera vez en mi vida me sentí digna de adoración, Jake me hacia sentir eso, digna de ser amada, digna de él, rompí a respirar agitadamente, pero voltee la cara… no entendí porque mi cuerpo quería estar más cerca de Jake, como si esa sensación de vulnerabilidad fuera grata. Reí nerviosa.

-¿lista?- me dijo

-si

Me lance al vacio, presa de la más exquisita sensación de libertad, el aire paso raudo a través de mi rostro, yo era libre al fin, cuando caí al agua, solo se intensifico la sensación, era mejor que estar en tierra, mis sentidos parecían más intensos, el agua se había vuelto mi elemento, yo era libre, que diferente de la última vez…él recuerdo de su perfecto rostro de marfil quiso atormentarme, pero era un recuerdo humano nebuloso, luche por desterrarlo, hoy pensaría solo en hacer feliz a mi mejor amigo, porque mi propia felicidad era imposible, lo busque mientras buceaba, no estaba… Salí a la superficie, no lo veía

-¡Jake!- si esto era una broma… entonces lo vi, su cuerpo era azotado por las olas, que lo mecían furiosas. - ¡JAKE!- no tarde ni un segundo en llegar a su lado, tome su cuerpo, aún respiraba y su corazón latía ¿pero si se había golpeado? No, no, no me podía hacer esto, no le debía pasar nada…él no podía hundirme en aquello, casi sin esfuerzo lo arrastre hacia la orilla, su cuerpo era liviano como una pluma para mi, solo el hecho que fuera más alto que yo lo hizo algo incomodo, no, no podía, hacerme esto, Jake era mi sol, no me podía dejar en la nada…

-Jake!- mientras trataba de pensar en algo que hacer… quizás había tomado agua, empecé ha hacer reanimación, no alcance a presionar su pecho por segunda y se dio vuelta…estaba bien!

Comenzó a reír, descontroladamente

-te…te ...lo haz…creído- ¡era una broma!, quise golpearlo, por hacerme esto, pero el alivio de que nada malo le hubiera pasado, casi dolía, en vez de patearlo me aoville, tratando de controlar la ansiedad por su jugarreta

-eres un idiota- dije bajito, era una mezcla de resentimiento y calma- ¿cómo me haces eso?

Se detuvo, calmo sus risas, que retumbaban en el bosque

-¿te haz enfadado?- me dijo preocupado, enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas

De repente, sentí su cálido brazo sobre mi, su pecho contra mi espalda, su calidez me calo hasta los huesos, Jake apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro

-no te enfades-me susurró, algo arrepentido, solo algo

-¿te das cuenta lo que me hiciste sentir?-gemí, mientras me volteaba verle- me hubiera vuelto…

Mis palabras se callaron, mi cuerpo reaccionó paralizándose, el rostro cálido de Jake estaba a escasos tres centímetros del mío, las ondas abrazadoras de su aliento me marearon, su dulce rostro me paralizo, sus labios se entre abrieron, vi sus ojos, ahora tenían la misma expresión que me hizo sentir vulnerable, pero ahora era más intensa que antes, porque yo estaba entre sus brazos, por que yo sentía el retumbar desbocado de su corazón en mi cuerpo, porque cada una de mis células lo llamaban, lo deseaban, quise huir, pero no pude, Jake me miró de nuevo

-Bella- susurro, con ello mi cerebro se llenó, de hormonas, si es que un vampiro puede tenerlas.

Jacob clavó sus labios contra los míos, su cálido aroma inundó mi cuerpo, me atrajo bruscamente hacia su pecho, me vi envuelta por su cuerpo, por su calor, mi cerebro se desconecto casi por completo, estaba embriagada por su piel, moví frenéticamente mis labios de piedra contra los suyos, que me respondieron aún más deseosos, fue un beso apasionado, si reparos, jamás había besado así, nunca. Sus enormes manos buscaron mi piel a través de la blusa mojada, deshaciéndola con su fuerza, el toque directo de sus manos contra mi torso fue enloquecedor, yo solo deseaba más, lo bese más frenéticamente, enganchando mis brazos a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, jugando con su cabello, Jake rodo y se tumbo en sima mío, estábamos tendidos sobre la arena, mis piernas se enredaban con las suyas, incitándolo, disfrutando su deseo, su toque lujurioso, liberó mis labios de su beso enloquecedor descendió por mi cuello, dando tiempo para liberar mi pulmones de su cálido aliento, yo jadeaba, por menos de una milésima de segundo mi mente se aclaro, entonces pude escuchar aquella vocecita que gritaba, pero los besos de Jake la silenciaba "_**¡no, no es correcto!"**_ Grito la voz, pero era demasiado tarde Jake me había vuelto a besar, febrilmente, la voz dejo de gritar, sus manos me estaban volviendo loca, se deslizaron soltando la cremallera, de mis pantalones…"_**no, esto es injusto"**_… maldita voz, yo jamás me había sentido así, tan increíblemente hermosa, tan increíblemente deseada, y deseando…cuando estuve…con Edw…con él, jamás me tomó entre sus brazos así, pero yo no perdían nada con dejarme llevar por esta sensación maravillosa que me embargaba, yo ganaba,_** "¿qué tienes para ofrecerle?"**_ Susurro la vocecita casi apagada por mis sentidos extasiados con cada roce que Jake me daba…pero la voz tenía razón, yo ahora más que nunca no tenía nada que ofrecerle, yo estaba en más de una manera muerta, congelada en el tiempo, y aún peor destruida, quebrajada por el dolor de haber perdido a otro, al cuan aún no olvidaba , sin corazón, sin un futuro, yo nada tenía para entregarle, no era justo para Jake…ese pensamiento helo mi mente, me permitió volver a pensar en parte, me separe levemente del cuerpo de Jake muy en contra de mi deseo, nuestras respiraciones eran un jadeo fuerte, me miró con sus ojos oscuros, presos de un deseo irracional, su mirada tan hermosa me hizo flaquear. Puse mis manos en su pecho recio sintiendo en ellas el pasar descontrolado de su sangre por sus venas...

* * *

No me maten... ¿si? si me matan no sabrán que pasa... Jake no pierde el tiempo...

Primero gracias por los 2 review me emocione en serio *^* [se los respondería directamente pero nadie me ha enseñado aún]

**_Zoe Sthepenie Masen: espero que te siga gustando la historia ¿y que sería de un buen fic de la saga sin nuestros amados Cullen?... aparecerán... ya verás... y quedara la...._**

_**Vampiville: **Claro que me suena... enemigos mortales... pero no es irreconciliable, más lo era lo de Edward con Bella (¿cómo te enamoras de tu cena? es como enamorarse de una hamburgesa xD puedo solo Edward puede)... y verás Bella no es una neonata, normal igual que en el libro... y los lobos ya tenían suficiente control como para llegar y atacar, sumale a eso... el cariño de por medio, es como cuando crias un perro y un gato junto, no se atacan (no se me ocurrió otro ejemplo). _

_Se resiven aplausos, tomatazos , zapatasos, preguntas, arranques de ira... lo que sea... aunque solo sea un pase por aquí_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW ASI SABRÉ CUANDO ACTUALIZAR**_

_**botoncito verde llama**_


	4. desafios

**_Hola!... gracias por los review... y las instrucciones ya aprendi [si es que no se me olvida xD] a responderlos..._**

**_bueno eh aquí otro capítulo... como saben los personajes son de SM y yo bueno disfruto enredandolos xD_**

**_sin más preámbulos les dejo la lectura_**

* * *

_Puse mis manos en su pecho recio sintiendo en ellas el pasar descontrolado de su sangre por sus venas (anteriormente)_

-no…-jadié- es anti natura

Me miró desconcertado, luego su en sus ojos el deseo se intensifico, volvió a presionarme en contra de su cuerpo, haciendo que mis nervios se enloquecieran, pero yo se lo debía

-no me importa

- a mi si-susurre y tan delicadamente como pude me liberé de su abrazo, inhalé tratando, en vano de aclarar mi mente, de olvidar lo que su piel me producía.- no puedo

Jake se puso de pie, dándome la espalda, su cuerpo tiritaba lleno de ira, estaba enojado conmigo… por rechazarle, pero el debía entender

-es por él, es por el maldito chupasangre- dijo, el odio que destilaba su voz me asusto

-no…-dije, Jake no podía pensar aquello, aquel solo había destruido mi vida

- es por él- dijo rotundamente, comenzó a dar zancadas hacia el bosque, el agujero en mi pecho flameó, solo el calor del Jake lo mantenía lejos, pero ahora que Jacob me despreciaba por mi rechazo, se hizo fuerte doblándome por el dolor

-Ja… Jake- gemí presa del dolor de que me dejará y del agujero en mi pecho

-¿qué?- dijo bruscamente mientras se detenía

Corrí y le abrace por la espalda, impidiendo que se alejara de mi, pero también impidiendo que se volteara, le acaricie…queriendo que sintiera el mismo placer que yo sentía con su tacto, no sabía como hacerlo, pero me deje llevar, impidiendo que el se moviera, recorrí con mis manos su pecho fuerte, con delicadeza el trazo de sus músculos, bese suavemente su espalda, deseando que se olvidará de mi rechazo, que olvidará la supuesta razón. Jake gimió, no de dolor, sino de deleite, de deseo

-Bella… por favor- imploró, tratando de darse vuelta, para alcanzarme

Me detuve, estaba segura de que Jake deseaba estar conmigo, pero también de que eso no sería bueno para él

-No Jake- dije ahora que estaba segura de que no me odiaba, ni me dejaría podía pensar sin el dolor del agujero- No tengo nada que ofrecerte, no es justo para ti.

-Pero…-trató de protestar

-Jake, escúchame, estos momentos han sido maravillosos, pero deseo que los olvides, hazlo por mí, o me obligarás a marcharme de tu lado- eso me destrozaría pero yo haría lo que fuera para mantener bien a Jake, se lo debía

-¡No!-respondió desesperado – no me dejes, no de nuevo

-¿entonces olvidarás esto?- era lo que yo pedía, lo mejor para Jake, el sollozo

Me deslice hacia el frente de Jake tomando sus muñecas, para inmovilizar sus manos, que si me tocaban ahora me harían perderme, porque ahora que lo había probado mi necesidad era mayor. Lo miré estaba contrariado

-promételo- le pedí, negó con la cabeza

-no lo olvidaré, no haré como si nunca hubiera pasado

-es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer Jake- le susurré, debía convencerlo aun a costa de mi cordura- por mí

Lo miré, me empiné para besarlo, si Jake sentía la mitad de deseo por mí del que yo sentía por él, entonces mi beso lo doblegaría y yo obtendría mi promesa. Jake se agacho para acercarse a mis labios, de nuevo su respiración era anhelante, sus manos trataron de zafarse de las mías pero ahora yo era más fuerte. Rocé suavemente mis labios contra los suyos

-por favor-susurre, con mucho es fuerzo me contuve de dejarme llevar

-no-gimoteó él, tratando en vano de besarme

-Jake- volví solo a rozar mis labios

-está bien- dijo lastimosamente- como tú lo desees

Posee mis labios en los suyos, el calor de su respiración entro a mis pulmones, estuve a punto de perderme, liberé su manos, por error, pero antes que me envolvieran huí.

Estaba envuelta en mi pijama de franela, estuve metida cerca de una hora, el la fría cascada, tratando en vano de aplacar el calor de mi piel, el deseo de correr a su encuentro. Ahora me mecía en la hamaca, donde descansaba, en mi caverna. No debí permitir que esto llegara a tanto, ahora era más peligroso, porque deseaba realmente estar con Jake.

Alguien interrumpió mis calibraciones, era Leah. Estaba algo ofuscada, ¡dios! Había olvidado por completo que los lobos compartían pensamientos… todos se enterarían de mi encuentro con Jake, y Leah me mataría

-Leah…yo- ella me miró con la obvia duda en los ojos, que repentinamente se abrieron, como si acabaran de entender

-¡Bella, como pudiste!- me gritó, baje la vista, me lo merecía yo era la culpable de todo. Me merecía un castigo enorme

-¿crees que sea mejor que me marche? No quiero meter en problemas a Jake, Sam se enojará mucho y yo…

- no te preocupes por eso- dijo aun molesta, pero más calmada- nadie lo sabe, bueno solo yo

-pe…pero, si tu lo sabes…

-yo me acabo de enterar, por tu expresión, creí como creerán todos que es otra de las alucinaciones de Jake. Te delataste- río

Estaba avergonzada y triste, además de confundida.

-Ya cambia esa cara, yo me encargaré de todo- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué harás?, desaparecerme sería una buena opción-dije dramáticamente

-no, iras a visitar a mi madre, que hace semanas desea conocerte

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ella no podía hablar en serio, su madre era humana y yo aun no estaba preparada

-eso te tendrá ocupada, practicaras con humanos

-Leah no estoy lista, ¿y si les daño?... tu no

-lo harás, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando- la miré suplicante- no funcionará Bella, bueno vamos, nos toca patrullaje, da lo mismo como estés vestida

Yo no entendía como Leah podía estar tan tranquila y segura, yo era un vampiro neonato, era peligrosísima para los humanos y ella pretendía llevarme con su madre, como conejillo de indias. Comenzamos a salir cuando apareció de entre los árboles Jake, con la idea de Leah, había olvidado por completo

-¡Leah! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo algo confundido

-eso no te importa, grandísimo idiota- dijo Leah disimulando muy bien, lo que sabía- nos toca patrullaje

-pues anda con Seth… necesito hablar con Bella- dijo contrariado.

-no-dijo calmadamente, asiéndose la loca- Bella necesita estirarse, y despejarse, aprovechar sus últimas horas de soledad, después de todo se vendrá a vivir con migo.

-¿qué?- dijo Jake tan confundido como yo

-Mañana Bella se irá vivir con migo, debe practicar con humanos, si quiere ver a Charlie. Vamos Bella.

Me hizo caminar de su mano, yo no me atreví a sostenerle la mirada de Jake, cuando me disponía a emprender carrera detrás de Leah, Jake me tomo de la mano, pero no me obligo a mirarle

-Toma, es tuyo te guste o no- me puso algo en la mano- espero que algún día los uses

Y se marcho, vi lo que me había entregado, era una pulsera finamente tejida, me quedé observándola, era hermosa.

Leah me explico que era símbolo de promesa, se suponía que los guerreros Quileutes se las daban a las mujeres que serían sus esposas, a las cuales les dedicaban sus batallas, eso era problemático.

De todas maneras no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, tal como lo planeo Leah, me llevo a su casa, el dolor de estar cerca de una humana, no fue tanto como esperaba, después de todo me alimentaba todos los días, fue más la sorpresa que Sue, me abrazará yo sabía que ella detestaba más que nadie a los vampiros, pero me recibió como hija prodiga.

Fue allí cuando por primera vez me miré frente a un espejo, me asuste mucho, el reflejo que me daba, no era yo, la criatura que se reflejaba era una diosa, o ninfa…su abundante cabello castaño, caía sobre sus hombros como un aura casi mágica,(mi cabello siempre había sido un desastre, una causa perdida), su piel era pálida, perfecta, sus facciones angelicales y aun en la más perfecta quietud parecía que el aire a su alrededor se movía dulcemente, haciendo un contorno fluido. Su esbelta figura, tenía unas curvas formadas…esa no era yo.

Pegue un grito descomunal cuando me vi, solo encontré un pequeño detalle que me recordaba lo que alguna vez fui, mis labios, el inferior estaba en desbalance demasiado relleno quizás. Leah rio cerca de dos horas de mi, burlándose de mi expresión de desconcierto, sobre todo de que yo pretendiera ser la misma, al menos mis ojos no eran asesinos, tenían ya un bonito todo dorado liquido, no tenía ojeras, ya que me alimentaba todo los días, casi tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. En realidad parecía muy poco un vampiro, era demasiado suave, para ello, fue grato observar que mi humanidad se conservaba, claro que seguía viéndome frágil al lado de los lobos.

Sin previo aviso, en menos de una semana me quedaba sola con Sue, iba ayudar a Billy en su casa, y pasaba todas las tardes riendo con Leah, quien me mantenía a una distancia prudente de Jake. Se lo agradecía profundamente, pues el solo mirar a Jake hacia que recordará lo cerca que estuve de… bueno de eso. Y no era justo, no era justo para Jake

Un día mientras Leah se encontraba en el instituto y yo ayudaba a preparar la cena a Sue ella me confeso al razón de su trato con migo

-Bella, gracias por primera vez desde que… comenzó esto de los licántropos veo sonreír a mi hija, hay de nuevo luz en sus ojos, ya no llora encerrada en su pieza, parece que ha vuelto a ser mi niña, casi tan feliz como cuando era novia de Sam…

Me alegre de que mi tormento hubiera ayudado a alguien, ahora que pensaba Leah se transformo en mi mejor amiga, un dolor añejo y extraño me daba cada vez que pensaba en mi antigua mejor amiga, pero su imagen era indefinida como todos mis recuerdos humanos. Eso me mantenía a salvo, mis recuerdos imprecisos, los que quise rescatar lo hice a través de fotografías. Pero mantuve lejos el resto, aunque el agujero en me pecho era profundo y cada vez que estaba sola era capaz de lanzarme al suelo, rara vez ocurría ya que siempre estaba acompañada

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, las noches las usaba para patrullar o ensayar mis nuevas habilidades, casi dominaba por completo el dormir y comer, el escudo se sometía a mi voluntad y ahora había descubierto una nueva capacidad, una que no creí posible, la destreza do controlar mis células, podía evitar brillar con la luz de sol, si estaba muy concentrada, y era capaz de brillar débilmente, pero requería de demasiada concentración

Ya me había ganado a Sam después de que Emily se enfermo y me quede a cuidarla, estaba muy nervioso de dejarme sola con ella, pero no ocurrió nada, mis dote de cocinera habían mejorado notablemente, como mi aroma se había vuelto agradable, le cocinaba a toda la manada, hasta me gané a Paul, quien me defendía de todos con tal que le cocinará. Era un buen chico, algo explosivo pero bueno

Un día Jake llegó con una enorme sonrisa, esa que me hacia olvidar todo lo malo

-Bella, mañana iremos a ver a Charlie, ya tengo todo listo

* * *

_**Cha chan!... que les pareció?**_

_**tomatazos, aplausos, zapatasos... dudas? algo xD ¿que me merezco?**_

_**mmm como ven por el momento Bella se escapó de Jake, pero todos sabemos que el cachorrito no es precisamente fácil de persuadir... Leah siempre tan brusca, pero sincera...**_

_**amm ¿cómo le irá a Bella con su papi?... tendran que esperar dos cap... porque el proximo es**_

_**POV ALICE**_

_**apareceran los Cullen...**_

_**no se olviden del review... aunque sea... un pase por aquí**_

_**El botoncito verde llama....**_


	5. Amiga ¿quien dijo que era facil?

**_Hola! bueno ya saben los personajes son de SM yo solo los pongo en situaciones especiales... aviso publico... espero subir un nuevo fic...la versión de Edward de new moon espero lo lean_**

_[Eliz gracias por tu review, como no tienes cuenta no pude respondertelo personalmete ^^]_

_Bueno pero ahora a lo nuestro... espero que lo disfruteís _

* * *

POV Alice

No lo resistía más, quería ver a Bella, lo necesitaba. Edward había tratado en vano de ir a verla a donde Rene, porque Emmett se había tomado muy en serio su papel de guardián, jamás los había visto pelear así. Ni siquiera la habilidad de Edward pudo con la obstinación de Emmett, quien lo vigilaba a sol y a sombra. Esme estaba muy triste, Carlisle no encontraba como consolarla, y no era el único porque Jasper hacía lo imposible por mantenerme distraída, pero la preocupación por Bella era superior, las primeras semanas, cuando Edward no estaba, para que no se enterase, la espiaba, ella sufría millones de veces más que la vez anterior, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, ahora estaba decidida a no dejarse caer, realmente estaba convencida de que Edward estaba mejor sin ella, ¡cuan equivocada estaba!, lo primeros días creí que ella no sobreviviría, se desmayo tantas veces… la vi agotarse, parecía vacía, robótica, aún así seguí exigiéndose más, y más. Trabajaba, practicaba deporte y no solo eso sino que ahora último hacia trabajos escolares a pedido. Traté de comunicarme con ella, pero mi hermano Emmett, no se como consiguió que todos mis correos y mensajes texto pasaran por él primero… no me dejaba ni intentarlo, ni le llegaban mis mensajes, Rose y Jasper lo ayudaban, la primera porque se sentía en parte culpable de lo ocurrido, ella le había avisado al clan Delani el regreso de Edward, y porque si ella ayudaba Bella no regresaría. Y Jasper ayudaba por la amenaza que pendía sobre mi cabeza, Emmett me juro que si ayudaba a Edward, olvidaría que era su hermana y si no daba con migo lo haría con mis juguetes. Jasper sabía que Emm no amenazaba en vano, hacia lo que decía. Y yo sin ver a mi mejor amiga, luego de mucho suplicarle a Emmett logre que me dejará enviarle algún mensaje día por medio, Bella veía el remitente y los borraba, sin abrirlos, siempre agradeciendo a Emm, por mantenerla alejada.

¡No podía creerlo! Ella se estaba muriendo y era feliz porque Emmett la ayudaba en su suicidio. Al menos las primeras semanas Tanya no estaba, muy cortésmente Carlisle le había pedido que se marchará por algún tiempo, ya que nuestra familia tenia problemas, problemas ocasionados por ella.

A las dos semanas Edward dejó de intentar ir a buscar a Bella y se dejó estar, se sentó simplemente en el sofá, mirando vacíamente a través de la ventana por donde Bella había contemplado la horrenda imagen, como si él esperara verla regresar mágicamente.

Más de una vez fui a vera Charlie, quien estaba desolado, no era él único, me contaba siempre de Bella, quien lo llamaba a diario una vez le conteste, para que me cortará, me dolió tanto…yo no tenía la culpa y todo esto era culpa de mi hermano, ¿qué no podía haber evitado el beso de Tanya?... lo hizo tantas veces, pero justo esta no.

Me estaba volviendo loca, tanto que una vez

-¡Jacob!- me lo encontré fuera de la casa de los Swan y salté a sus brazos, ¡a los brazos del chucho!, lo que me hacia falta Bella…, el perro mojado me alejo, pero no tembló, cuando le vi la cara entendí porque, él cachorro estaba más destrozado que yo, me hizo pensar en mi hermano. Claro el amaba a Bella… y el imbécil de Edward de nuevo la había hecho sufrir. No solo eso

- ¿Qué le hizo?- me exigió, casi a punto de transformarse, Bella no le había dicho nada

-¿ella no te dijo?- ¿por qué Bella le había ocultado aquello?

-solo me dejo una maldita nota

Jake:

Perdóname, perdóname… es mejor así, no preguntes que paso, ya no importa…no me busques, no me llames, porque no te responderé, no estoy molesta contigo, me di cuenta que soy un desastre, no quiero hundirte con migo, no esta vez, prométeme que serás feliz. Solo así tendrá sentido. Te quiero mucho, se feliz

Bella

Me contó que Bella le había cortado muchas veces el teléfono, que Charlie le dijo que ella preguntaba siempre por él y por mí. Pero no quería saber más, solo como estábamos.

Cuando volvió Tanya la vida se me hizo insoportable, Edward no se había movido de un milímetro del sofá, ella estaba desconcertada, pero nadie le dijo el motivo por el cual Edward estaba estático, lo peor es que ella no se rendía, seguía intentando seducirlo ¡y mi hermano no la alejaba!

-déjalo Alice- me dijo Jasper

-¿Qué lo deje? ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?!- le grite

-no te enfades, Edward no se mueve porque fantasea con que es Bella, creo que esta perdiendo el juicio…

Pues muy loco podía estar, pero no le perdonaré eso que esta apunto de hacer…él iba estar con ¡Tanya!. Lo vi y no pude evitarlo

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- menos mal que no estaba Tanya, no quería que se enterase- POR TU CULPA PERDÍ A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y AHORA LA TRAICIONAS

Él ni siquiera se movió, ya no escuchaba ni pensamiento, esta peor que muerto, peor que cuando creyó que Bella había muerto, no podía ni odiarlo

-Bella jamás te perdonaría, en el estado en que estas-le dije yo amaba a pesar de todo a mi hermano- menos haciendo sufrir a Esme

Edward me miró, por primera vez luego de semanas, y se fue de caza… al parecer había dicho las palabras mágicas…Bella… suspiré, ya hace dos meses que ella sufría con Rene… y mi hermano seguía a medio morir, se movía para cazar y para cada noche ir a meterse al cuarto de Bella, donde observaba la cama vacía, donde estaba tirada las fotografías del álbum de mi amiga y el CD que él le regalo para su cumpleaños número diez y ocho. Cuando amanecía el volvía al sofá, a esperar que ella apareciera. Yo debía hacer algo, debía alejarlo de los recuerdos de Bella o no reaccionaría nunca, mi familia completa se estaba consumiendo por la pena, Jasper estaba sufriendo estragos físicos, el dolor de Edward, lo atacaba

-Emm- dije mientras Edward iba de caza- esto esta mal, nos estamos hundiendo

-no dejaré que se acerquen a Bella se lo prometí-dijo molesto- ni lo intentes

-no es eso lo que te quiero pedir, debemos trasladarnos a Delani… un nuevo aire y darle la oportunidad a Bella de que venga a ver a Charlie, lo necesitan ambos… el chucho le hará bien

Emmett lo pensó, y le pareció bien, ya no podía gastar ni bromas, un cambio sería lo mejor, me paso su celular para que Bella no borrara el mensaje, lo vi, vi como todo saldría bien, Bella lo leería y vendría….

No podía creerlo… que ocurrió? Era imposible que Bella se hubiera encontrado en la mitad de la nada con el Chucho, ¿por qué no la veía?... y a Charlie si… algo estaba mal… yo lo sabía, ella seguía en Forks…hace de tres semanas que no sabía de ella, algo ocurrió, quizás no estaba en Forks… estaba con Rene, debía ir a buscarla, Edward no lo sabría y si lo hacia rápido Emmett no tenía porque enterarse

-¿qué vas hacer Alice?-me susurro Jasper, obviamente mi resolución lo había alertado, pero no podía decirle. Asique me limite a besarle. Corrí en mi carro tan rápido como pude, antes que Jasper entendiera y me acusará, no importaba si Emmett rompía mis juguetes….

Cuando llegue a casa de Rene, me di cuenta que Bella hace semanas que no estaba allí, su esencia estaba casi desaparecida

-Alice!- dijo Rene mientras me abrazaba, por suerte casé antes de venir

-Rene, hola ¿Cómo estas?-no estaba muy segura de que decir.

-bien, bien Alice- la mujer me escruto, recordé que era muy intuitiva- Bella me contó que viven en Alaska…

Asique mantenían contacto, debía saber donde se había metido Bella

-sip, ya ves me he distanciado un poco de Bella…quería verla pero veo que no esta- decidí ir al grano- ¿Dónde esta?

-en Forks-dijo Rene mordiéndose el labio, el mismo gesto que tenía su hija- ¿qué paso?, cuando ella llegó creí que se me moría…

-si ella no te explico, no soy para hacerlo

-¿la buscarás?, se que te necesita y que te adora Alice… estoy preocupada, ¿sabes? Solo me envía correos, y cada vez que la llamó Charlie dice que no esta….

No había conseguido nada, algo le pasaba a Bella, suspiré, de vuelta a Alaska, estaba metida en problemas, y sin ninguna información, solo llevaba unas ropas de Bella…que me encargo Rene para dárselas, sea como sea yo vería a mi amiga.

Obviamente Emmett estaba montado en cólera, me senté a esperar mi sentencia, pero creo que mi cara lo desanimo, se milito ha sentarse a mi lado y me dio uno de esos abrazos de osos que da él.

Me controlé lo mejor que pude, cuando llegó Edward de cazar, no paso nada… mi hermano no mejoraba, se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar la misma canción que llevaba tocando se hace meses, el nana de Bella.

Claro como él no le importaba lo que le pasaba a Jasper, quien ya no daba más, decidí salir de compras me llevaría a Jasper con migo, sin contar que vi lo que ocurriría al fin, Tanya se metería con mi hermano, yo no podía estar presente, me acriminaría con ella.

Cielo santo, no me lograba sacar a Bella de la cabeza, prenda que veía pensaba "cómo le quedará a ella"

-Alice- me dijo mi amado tomándome por la mano- deja de sufrir

- no puedo Jazz- le confesé al fin- no se como esta, no la veo hace como dos meses

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendido- ¿cómo, por qué?

-no lo se- dije abrumada

- inténtalo de nuevo

Me concentré… no podía ser!!!....no, no lo creía… Bella era una de los nuestros, Bella era un vampiro

* * *

_Chan! Alice ya lo sabe..._

_Aplausos? tomatazos? me tiraran zapatos por la cabeza? dudas? algo?_

_bueno ya saben... soy feliz con un pase por aqui [mientras más mejor actualizo más rápido *o*]_

**_Presiono el botoncito verde y haga feliz a la escritora_**

**_y consiga actualización rapida_**


	6. Charlie

**_Hola Chicas perdón por la demora pero la universidad consume... como ya saben los personaje le pertenecen a SM..._**

**_espero disfruten del cap_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

Al fin en casa, pude recordar sus detalles, Jake me iba abrazando, tratando de mantenerme ahí, me daba miedo que mi padre me rechazaba, más que atacarlo, el miedo me gobernaba…

-Jake…quiero volver- susurre tratando de salir, pero Jake me retuvo contra su cálido cuerpo, lo cual no era justo, porque por fuerza le ganaba, pero su cercanía me debilitaba, me distraía

-No cobarde, vamos- dijo guiándome hacia la casa, sentí el aroma de mi padre, la sed quemó algo, cerré los ojos, concentrándome en el palpitar de el corazón de Charlie, era rápido… trataba de acompasar su respiración mientras susurraba desesperado "mi niñita… va volver… Jake dijo que estaba cambiada…estará bien?"

-Jake no puedo- le dije desesperada

-¡Charlie!- gritó, ¿Por qué me hacia eso?, lo miré con cara de ultrajada, él se milito a sonreírme, sentí como la luz de su sonrisa, abrigaba mi pecho y el miedo retrocedía.

Sentí los pasos destartalados de mi padre, valla con razón salí torpe…hice una mueca al pensar como se habían oído mis pasos humanos, un desastre sin duda.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, las ondas de perfume cálido y delicioso que provenían del cuerpo de Charlie me quemaron la garganta. Lo miré ahora lo veía de cerca con mis nuevos ojos, su rostro estaba surcado por miles de diminutas arruguitas, su piel palideció y me encontré con su mirada… estaba blanco, y su rostro estaba en shock, como si acabará de ver un fantasma. ¡NO ME QUIERE!... lo perdí, perdí a mi padre… mordí mi labios y baje la vista… Charlie… me dispuse a marcharme, traté de zafarme con cuidado de Jake… cuando

Me vio rodeada por unos tibios y perfumados brazos, me quedé estática, la sed quemaba, pero no era superior a la sorpresa

-Oh cariño- sollozo mi padre- …estas bien…

-pa…pa- tartamudeé… ¡me quiere!, me quiere a pesar de mi apariencia incomoda [i]claro, es Charlie, si nos acepto Jake por qué el no [/i] dijo la vocecita.

Estaba feliz… no solo no había perdido a mi mejor amigo, si no que ahora también tenia a mi papá, fue maravilloso haber practicado comer, ya que lo primero que hice fue preparar la cena, Charlie estaba más delgado y demacrado, a pesar de que Sue de vez en cuando, lo alimentaba, no me gusto su aspecto. Yo lo mantendría sano, pobre de mi papá. Nos sentamos a comer los tres juntos, no fue desagradable, bueno no tano, comer, me concentre en los recuerdos de las cenas humanas junto a mi padre y casi se me hace grato, el tragar ese engrudo.

Aún no era temprano, yo sabía que tendría que quedarme a aquí, pero tenía pensado suplicarle a Jake que se quedará con migo [i]no se si sea buena idea [/i]… mm… cierto, adorado amigo me saco de problemas.

-me voy- dijo contrariado, estaba feliz…pero pude ver claramente que no le apetecía alejarse de mi

-no- susurre, sabía que Charlie no oiría, estaba en el baño- no se si pueda… ¿y si algo sale mal?

Rió, dulcemente… no tardo den despedirse de Charlie. Jake me beso en la frente con cuidado…pero sin duda demasiado apasionado, Charlie tosió divertido… ahora con mis nuevos oídos se me hacia más embarazoso, me di vuelta para mirar con reproche a mi padre, pero estaba radiante, asique me conforme con dedicarle una mueca.

-veo que Jake no se rinde-dijo, sin duda esto lo hacia dichoso

-no se a que te refieres papá

-oh vamos Bells…-dijo en reproche-¿por qué lo buscaste a él? Y no a tu madreo a mi… mi niñita me haz tenido muy preocupado estos meses

¿Cómo responder a eso? Realmente… yo busque a Jake porque siempre era mi salvación, mi puerto seguro, mi guía… y ahora que era esto no era la excepción, Jake era él ser más fuerte que conocía, bueno quizás con una excepción; Leah.

Me puse a fregar los platos, ahora era un poco incomodo, sentía demasiado la suciedad, la veía y la sentía con mi ultras sentidos, y era un problema, porque no me casaba hasta que quedaba brillante, realmente el lava-losa que tenía Charlie era pésimo. Sonó el teléfono, Charlie contesto. No preste atención estaba divagando, feliz, quizás más pronto de lo que creía vería a Rene, después de todo no era una neonata peligrosa.

-Cariño- dijo mi padre molesto- tengo que ir a la Jefatura, no se por qué… nunca había pasado y tu que justo llegaste…

-no te preocupes…- le dije [i]si que es extraño[/i] susurro la voz, bueno que más puedo hacer- ve tranquilo papá te espero.

Charlie no tardo en marchase entre rezongos, no quería dejarme, apenas desapareció el sonido de su choche, sentí que otro automóvil se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Me agazape inconscientemente…

Vamos, estoy exagerando

_** Yo no diría eso**_

¿A qué te refieres?

_** No me gusta el sonido de ese auto, se me hace demasiado familiar**_

Estás loca

_** Lo estamos, pero veamos, puede que me equivoque**_

Salí, allí frente a mi casa estaba un deportivo amarillo, con dos criaturas observándome, dos criaturas perfectas uno era un chico alto y delgado, musculoso, su cabello era de un tono miel, su bellísimo rostro, me asusto estaba surcado por cicatrices, una que cruzaba uno de sus ojos color dorado y la otra era La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. También de color de ojos dorado. Era Alice y Jasper.

* * *

Lo siento por lo poco pero no podía cortarlo en otra parte... si alguien lo lee (y deja review para saber que lo leyó) prometo actualizar mañana

em... bueno gracias por las alertas y todo... son lo maximo

y como siempre aplausos? tomatazos dudas?...algo?

cuidense!

Nos leemos!

_**Presione el botoncito verde y haga feliz a la escritora**_

_**y consiga actualización rapida**_


	7. visitas

**_Hola!!! bueno ya saben... los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer... y yo solo pongo a los personajes en situaciones incomodas_**

**_Gracias por los review! Caro* subí especialmente... por ti...espero que en tu operación salga bien_**

**_Cariños para las personas que leen!_**

* * *

Me quede estática, era la primera vez que veía otros miembros de mi especie, me sentí amenazada, pero claro ¿cómo no estarlo? Bastaba mirar a Jasper para darse cuenta de cuan peligroso era. Quise correr, pero la forma difusa de Alice, se me pego y me abrazo sollozando, yo seguía estática mirando la nada

-oh, oh- sollozaba sin lagrimas Alice _**"¿Qué? todos lloran cuando nos ven"**_ - Bella, Bella

-…

De repente mi mente reacciono, para mí ellos eran un peligro, uno muy grande, eran mis enemigos, yo era parte de la manada… y los vampiros eran malos, aunque yo fuera una. Un odio irracional me golpeo, un odio contra mi antigua mejor amiga, Jasper lo sintió sin duda, salió del coche y se puso delante mío, me pensaba atacar. Pero no lo hizo porque Alice seguía sollozando mientras me abrazaba, yo la podía usar de escudo… yo los destruiría _**"es Alice… tu amiga, y el Jasper, su novio y también es tu amigo" **_… Jasper gruño, Alice levanto la vista confundida, me miró. Yo no la atacaría, no si ella no me obligaba. La envolví en mis brazos, me di vuelta y la deje a mis espaldas… inconscientemente la protegí.

-ahora si Jasper-dije segura- si quieres pelear, estoy lista

El vampiro se quedo quieto con ojos de plato. Relajo su postura y se puso a reír.

-¿qué?-dijimos Alice y yo a coro… que era lo gracioso

-no lo puedo creer, de verdad… tus emociones se calman solas, eso es imposible, eres capaz de voltear todo al revés- Jasper me miro a los ojos- ni Carlisle puede dominarse así… ¿un segundo que edad tienes?

Alice salió mirarme también, y me quedo mirando embobada, al igual que Jasper.

-no puede ser- murmuró Alice- ¿hace cuanto te transformaron?

-¿por qué?- estaba confundida… ¿había algo malo? _**"siempre ha habido algo malo, somos un bicho raro"**_

-tus ojos, son dorados- dijo Jasper

-ah, eso- suspire- ¿Qué tiene de raro? No pensarán que me he alimentado de humanos- me dio asco de solo pensarlo

-Bella eres demasiado joven, para que tus ojos tengan ese tono, no tienes ni tres meses, te faltan como mínimo dos

- de verdad?- valla eso si que era extraño, según Leah mis ojos llevaban así como un mes.- que extraño.

Comenzaron a interrogarme, sin tregua, los invite a pasar. No podían creer, mis historias, a cada rato me interrumpían para decirme que era imposible, cuando les conté que comía

-¿por gusto?- dijo Jasper horrorizado

" _**¿y qué te importa a ti?"**_

" _no pelees…"_

-si… bueno no-me encogí de hombros- Leah me obliga, pero ya me acostumbre, tres veces por día como, igual como cuando fui humana

-¿por qué?-dijo Alice espantada

"_**exagerada… es solo comida, ella comió mientras fue humana" **_

"silencio"… era difícil llevar dos conversaciones al tiempo…

-pues… para seguir siendo como humana creo, o al menos al principio así era.-recordé con alegría que ahora olía bien para los lobos- pero ahora lo hago, porque el comer hace que huela bien

-hueles fatal, Bella no tu eso si pero tienes pegado el olor a perro mojado- dijo Alice

Antes de asimilar las palabras de mi pecho salió un gruñido, Jasper se agazapo inmediatamente delante de ella. Nadie insultaba a mi manada

-No te atrevas a tratarnos mal- ladre entre dientes _**"ya usas el plural"**_

-ella no te ha tratado mal- dijo Jasper confundido- ella dijo que los per…

Gruñí, Jasper abrió con sorpresa sus ojos

-te consideras uno de ellos?

-son mi familia-respondí _**"¿estos son sordos? No entienden ¿o son simplemente tontos?"**_

-Bella eres un vampiro-dijo Alice

¿Qué importaba eso? Jake y la manada me había aceptado, mi mejor amiga era una loba, Jasper y Alice no se lo creían, pero seguimos platicando por un rato, se sorprendieron de mi escudo, les explique que aún era inestable pero avanzaba, se sorprendieron aún más de que yo no tuviera problemas con la sed. Les conté mi transformación, omitiendo los detalles, Alice se puso a pedirme disculpas

"_**otra más, si ya paso…"**_

si otra más… no era culpa de nadie

-eso ha sido-dije tranquilamente luego de terminar el relato- oigan ¿fueron ustedes que llamaron a Charlie?

-si- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Alice.

Había llegado el punto crucial de nuestra conversación, el punto más importante, ¿volverían todos los Cullen a Forks?. Tome aire para preguntar, cuando unos pasos me alertaron era Jacob!

* * *

No me mateeen! si lo se es cortisimo [3 hojas word para ser exacta] pero estoy en la Univerisad y tengo prueba y mañana trabajo y... y... muchas cosas

bueno como siempre las preguntas fundamentales

aplausos? tomatazos? dudas? ... algo??????

dejen Review... y ganrán un adelanto (si tienen cuenta)

**_precione el bontón verde_**

**_y Canjeé su adelanto_**


	8. Prometida revelación

**Hola! ante todo perdón por la demora... no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda.. la universidad me tenía atrapada! bueno aun... pero me las di de rebelde y les traigo este (por cierto es uno de mis favorito)**

**Bueno los personajes son de SM **

**_y por favor visiten mi otra historia New moon versión Edward!!!!_**

**_Y ahora el capitulo disfruten_**

* * *

**_POV Alice_**

Miraba a mi amiga, no podía creer todo lo que me había contado, era insólito… imposible, pero sobre todo me sorprendía, su forma de tratar a los chuchos. De hecho estaba impregnada de su fétido aroma. Era extraña verla, sus ojos parecían ¿Cómo decirlo? Vacios, completamente vacios, sin tristeza ni alegría, como si le hubieran arrancado las emociones, conversaba fluidamente…olía horrible! No podía creer que defendiera a los chuchos… parecía enlazada con ellos, no me agrado eso, pero en el fondo era la misma chica patosa de siempre, era tímida y calmada.

Me estaba preguntando por Charlie, obvio que había sido yo, tenía que hablar con ella tranquila, cuando oímos un ruido brusco, sin duda era un perro

Bella salto de su asiento, como si tuviera un resorte, corrió a la puerta, me quede ciega, detesto esa sensación, claro ella había pasado sus primeros meses con eso yo no pude verla.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, Jacob Black era enorme, el tipo seguía creciendo, estaba temblando, venia en pose de agresión me asuste por Bella que corrió a su encuentro… ¿si le hacia daño? Ella era su presa, casi corrí tras ella pero Jasper me lo impidió agazapándose frente a mí. Él tipo nos iba atacar, eso lo supe por la pose de Jasper

-Jake , cálmate- dijo Bella abrazando al animal, creí que le arrancaría la cabeza a ella, pero para mi sorpresa en contacto de Bella pareció tranquilizarlo, yo sabía perfectamente que ese chucho odiaba a los vampiros

-malditos chupasangres, les arrancares las entrañas si es que las tienen- escupió el mocoso, Jasper gruñó fuertemente.

-Jake, Jake- trato de hablarle Bella, yo no podía creer como estaba tan cerca de él, era … era anti natural y asqueroso por cierto

-van a morir ahora mismo- Black, comenzó a temblar de nuevo muy fuerte, se transformaría y Bella estaba entre él y nosotros

-¡BELLA!- grité, no podía permitir que le pasará algo delante de mis ojos, era mi amiga y mi hermano no sobreviviría.

Bella no me hizo caso, en vez de eso se pegó más al cuerpo del animal, tomo con sus manos el rostro del chucho, y lo obligo a que la mirara, su voz fue suave y dulce

-Jake, ellos son mis amigos- susurro- no les hagas daño… ellos no son una amenaza para nadie

- si lo son!-gimió el cachorro repentinamente absorto en la mirada de mi amiga, mientras sus tiritones disminuían – te vas a ir con ellos

-No Jake , yo me quedo a tu lado, donde pertenezco, ya acepte ser una Quileutes- susurro mi amiga, entonces mi vista junto con la del chucho se clavo en la muñeca de Bella, donde había una pulsera tejida, el símbolo de la promesa…

Bella estaba comprometida con Jacob Black…él la tomo posesivamente entre sus brazos, la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, levantándola del suelo, estaba a punto de besarla…. Yo no podría creerlo ¿cómo le diría esto a Edward?

_**POV Rosalie**_

Maldición, todo se fueron hasta Emmett, aunque me aseguro que volvería, claro ¿y yo?, tenía que quedarme cuidando a Edward, que seguía a medio morir, todos arrancando con un secreto que no me decían y que trataban de ocultárselo a Edward, no se para que se molestaban… si el muy idiota ya ni leía la mente, estaba en estado vegetal, solo movía los labios murmurando el nombre de esa humana, Bella, Bella, Bella y nada más que Bella. ¡Estoy cansada de ello!, ahora todo el mundo giraba entorno de mi "hermanito" Edward, tratando de sacarlo de su estado.

No debí avisarle a Tanya de su regresó, así la mocosa no hubiera dejado a Edward y yo estaría en Forks, disfrutando en MI casa, MIS cosas y con MI marido Emmett, NO de allegada soportando a la cargante de Tanya. Sonó me celular

-Emmett- estaba molesta con él, yo lo quería a mi lado, el era mío y no tenía porque dejarme sola

- Rose, cielo, no estés enfada- me dijo suavemente, tratando de calmarme ¿y creía que con eso me calmaría?

-dime que diablos pasa, ya- le exigí

-este… no puedo amor

- entonces olvídate de que te perdone- dije furiosa

- esta bien- dijo resignado sabía que si yo me enojaba en serio, iba estar en cuarentena, y él era un hombre muy pasional, no lo resistiría-pero promete que no pensarás en ello cerca de Edward ¿si?

-claro- dije, al fin lo que quería

-Bella, es un vampiro, hace un par de meses, victoria la transformo- dijo suavemente

Un vampiro… un vampiro, ahora no tenía escusas Edward debía saberlo, ya los aleje dos veces, y termino saliéndome peor para mí. Yo los uniría ahora eran iguales

-ah, ya veo- tenía que actuar rápido nadie quería que mi hermano se enterara, antes que Alice me viera- adiós amor, viene Irina

Eso era mentira; obvio, después de todo prometí no pensar en ello, jamás prometí no decírselo directamente

Tome aire y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, golpeé una vez y entre, la imagen me dio asco

Edward echado en el sofá, con la vista perdida en el techo, vacia como siempre, y Tanya en sima de él, besándole el cuello, lo tenía con la camisa casi totalmente afuera y la cremallera del pantalón abierta, trataba de provocarlo, ella estaba semidesnuda, me alegre de que mi hermano no respondiera, ja! Arrastrada

-Tanya sal por favor quiero ver a mi hermano-le escupí veneno

-A TI NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR?-gritó vistiéndose

-no tengo porque tocar, en la habitación de mi hermano, sal

Tanya salió de la habitación maldiciéndome, mire a Edward medio baboseado por Tanya mal vestido, el torso pegajoso el pantalón abierto…

-¡arréglate!- le grité, ni se movió, seguía a medio morir, vegetal- ¿te das cuenta que estoy de niñera tuya?

Nada, no se movió ni un milímetro, me ofusque pero no podía dejarlo así, le prometí a Esme que lo cuidaría, asique le abroche la camisa. Sin duda mis palabras lo despertarían

-Edward- dije tomando aire- mírame por favor

Nada seguía quieto, insoportablemente quieto, le tome el rostro tratando de que me mirara, sus ojos parecían nublados, ciegos, sus labios temblaron susurrando el nombre de la dichosa chica **aaahggrr!!!** Cuando estuviera bueno y sano me las pagaría.

-Si Bella- de repente sus ojos respondieron levemente – Bella es una de nosotros, Bella es un vampiro, esta en Forks, Alice esta con ella, nuestros padres van para allá, reacciona Bella tu Bella es un vampiro

Sus ojos se volvieron vivos, y un rugido nació de su pecho. Mi hermano había vuelto

Vuelto en serio, ¡cielo santo como vivo con él!, se deshizo de mi. Hecho una furia. Reí, realmente jamás pensé que Edward pudiera ser predecible y manipulable, ¡pero lo era! Y valla que si, ¿cómo esa muchacha tan simple lo logro? No entendía, no era que yo lo quisiese de esa forma, pero ella hacia que mi inmutable y perfecto hermano, sin duda el mejor de nosotros, aún mejor que Carlisle, porque eran tan preparado como él, tan equilibrado y con igual o superior autocontrol, pero con aquella capacidad de oír lo que los demás piensan, predecirlos casi un dios, y llega esta chica , que lo vuelve vulnerable, torpe y frágil… la envidie nuevamente, porque ella había logrado lo imposible doblegar a Edward, lo seguí, pretendía correr hasta Forks

-no llegaras hoy- le dije divertida, ¿es que donde estaba el ser más practico de la tierra? En respuesta me rugió furioso, en otro momento creo que me hubiera asustado, jamás el perdía los estribos así, estaba enajenado, pero ahora no me asusto ni un poquito, "el señor todo poderoso" estaba viviendo como mortal. Solté una sincera y sonora carcajada

Oh, esto lo disfrutaría, Tanya se había estado sacando de quicio durante meses, solo porque ella había comprobado que más hombres caían a sus pies, era una súcubu… había herido mi vanidad y ahora mi adorado hermanito me vengaría

-¡Edward!- gritó ella lanzándose a sus brazos, impidiéndole buscar la salida- te mueves, sabía que despertarías … oh Edward- tratando de besarlo, puaj! Recordé la escenita de hace un rato. El se limito a correrle la cara, de manera notoria. Esta era la parte que yo disfrutaría la humillación de Tanya

-Tanya-dijo Edward con las mandíbulas apretadas- dame permiso por favor tengo prisa

¿Qué? ¿ y los insultos?¿y la masacre a Tanya?¿su desprecio y humillación donde estaban?... oh no, por supuesto el "señor caballerosidad" no haría aquello, él siempre trataría de ser delicado con las emociones ajenas… ¡que no me podía dar ni ese placer!, no claro que no… yo que había tenido que soportar a esa y a él…

-pe… pe… pero Edward- dijo Tanya sin darle paso, esto era demasiado para mi, yo quería ver destrucción sin piedad, no un melodrama… asique aproveche de ir a buscar mi carro, esta listo para correr

Me monté en mi perfecto coche, apenas lo encendí Edward apareció en el asiento de copiloto, vi por el espejo retrovisor el rostro desconcertado de Tanya (yo quería ver sufrimiento, pero no; solo había desconcierto, nada más), Edward metió su pie en acelerador, para acelerarme, el auto alcanzó los 290 kilómetros por hora en quince segundos

-¿este cacharro no puede ir más rápido?- gruñó, estaba desesperado, de nuevo me hizo gracia y pase por alto el insulto a mi convertible último modelo

-¿cálmate si?- le dije sonriendo, si el no había hecho sufrir a Tanya, al menos me quedaba el placer de verlo tan… tan… divertido si, eso

-¿por qué no me querían decir?- preguntó desesperado

-¿te parece poco tu estado anterior?

- ¿y ella?¿cuando? ¿Cómo?- la agonía en su voz era casi palpable, me sentí culpable… a pesar de que Edward fuera un idiota, a pesar de que me rechazó cuando me convertí, hiriendo mi vanidad, a pesar de todo yo lo amaba era mi hermano y lamentaba su sufrimiento, porque él era la alegría y el orgullo de mis padres, su hijo extrañamente más frágil, a pesar de ser el superior, él más protegido ahora entendía porque, lamentaba haberlo alejado de la chica que él amaba y haberlo hecho dos veces.

-no, Rose-dijo, claro era demasiado bueno para durar, ya me había acostumbrado a la privacidad en mis pensamientos- lo siento hermana…. Y gracias

Me limite a encogerme de hombros.

* * *

**Chan!!!**

**¿qué les parecio? Edward despertó!... mira Tanya... ¬¬* que querer violarlo por segunda vez...**

**u_u porque si ya paso...**

**bueno como siempre las preguntas de rigor... aplausos? tomatazos? amenazas de muerte? ... algo????**

**Sea buenita y deje un review... aunque sea con un pase por aquí**

**de nuevo disculpas por la demora...**

**Cariños**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**_Aprete el botoncito verde_**


	9. visitando

Hola muchas gracias por los review! como saben los personajes son de la señora Meyer...yo lo pongo en situacuones comprometedoras xD... perdón por la demora u_u pero aun no soy libre en la universidad

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**POV Jake**

¡Maldición! ¿a qué accedí?, Bella sola en la casa de esos malditos chupasangres "tranquilo Jake, es solo Esme que quiere asegurarse de que este bien, solo eso" me dijo, claro…yo estaba demasiado embobado con que me aceptará. Llevaba la pulsera que le regalé, ahora por decirlo así yo podía pretenderla tranquilamente…aunque cuando intenté besarla delante de las dos sanguijuelas, ella rió y me lo impidió dándome un beso en la comisura "aún no somos novios Jake"… pero lo seriamos. La chupasangre pequeña aseguro que él no vendría y Bella me dijo "yo no pretendo verlo, tiene novia,…. Y cambia la cara, si te necesito silbaré" tenía que conformarme con eso… me mantuve al límite de la frontera…

**POV Esme**

Carlisle había ido al hospital, espere sentada la llegada de la pequeña Alice con Jas, ellos traerían a Bella…deseaba verla, le debía mucho, ella había traído de vuelta a mi hijo. Quizás ella se uniera a la familia, yo la adoraba jamás había conocido una chica tan valiente. Alguien se acercaba… oh era Emmett

-oh hijo- le abracé

-hola mamá- me sonrió juguetón – esperamos a mi nueva hermana

-aún no lo sabemos cariño

-vamos, Bella se nos unirá, no puede andar sola por ahí

- a estado con los lobos

-¿nos comparas con los chuchos?

-hijo-le reproche- por algo no nos busco

-Ok. Oh creo que allí vienen

**POV Rosalie**

Llegamos a Forks en tan poco tiempo, que me sentí orgullosa de mi automóvil, mi hermano a penas nos acercamos a los límites de Forks salto del carro y corrió, creo que a casa de ella. Me encogí de hombros, problema de él. Conduje a velocidad humana, era un tedio pero realmente quería lucir mi coche aunque no es que hubieran muchos transeúntes, llegue a mi casa, era hermosa digna de mi, Esme tenía excelente gusto para la decoración. Pronto volveríamos de seguro todo se arreglaría pronto oh al menos eso creía hasta que Alice me salió gritando seguida por Esme con cara de dolor

-TE DIJISMO QUE NO LE CONTARÁS A EDWARD- ¿de que me perdí?- BELLA NO QUERÍA VERLO

-¿qué?- eso era imposible… rechazar a Edward, al hombre por el cual haz hecho de todo, hasta soportarme era imposible, imposible rechazar al hombre más guapo que yo conocía, porque Edward era él más atractivo para mi mala suerte

-Bella esta casi de novia con Jacob Black- dijo mi mamá adolorida

-¿qué?- repetí, un chucho… un asqueroso perro por Edward

-QUE NO ENTIENDES?, EDWARD VINO A BUSCARLA Y ELLA HUYÓ… AHORA LA ESTA PERSIGUIENDO- a lo lejos se escucho un silbido infra sónico

-Jasper y Emmett están con Edward, cálmate Alice deja de gritarle a Rosalie- susurró Esme

Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…

[**N/A:** iba a dejarlo aquí pero me dije a mi misma "misma no seas mala"]

**POV Edward**

Corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas, esto no tenía sentido, no ella no podía estar viviendo esto… ella, yo… las palabras que le dijo Emmett a Rose me latían en la cabeza "Bella, es un vampiro, hace un par de meses, victoria la transformo" hace meses… hace meses y yo… y yo no me di cuenta, no escuche la preocupación de Alice… nada. De repente un aroma fétido me llego, chuchos… todo el bosque estaba impregnado de su aroma, sin nosotros patrullaban todo el territorio, pero descubrió otro aroma, suave, exquisito, mezclado con esa inmundicia, el aroma estaba lavado e iba unido siempre al de algún perro… pero aquel perfume cambio, dejo de parecerme el de un vampiro…comenzó a parecerse al…al de ella… llegue a la casa de Charlie, el aroma ahora fuerte y embriagante lo inhale, era el aroma de Bella… era idéntico… yo no entendía… pero su aroma ahora no me causaba dolor, ¿Qué significaba esto?, estaba ella allí… no pero ahora no podía ni oírla, corrí para trepar a su ventana, hace meses que no estaba allí, desde que me obligaron, o mejor dicho me llevaron a Delani, ella…no pude explicarle… no pude decirle la verdad…

-Bella- solloce- mi amor…no, puedes estar encerrada en esta media vida

Era el mismo perfume de afuera… el mismo perfume… enceguesedor que llenaba la habitación, su perfume… pero ya no había dolor para mi…tome una toalla húmeda que estaba tendida en su cama, ella la había usado…había envuelto su cuerpo en ella… la apreté contra mi peche, deseando, deseando tenerla así…ella era mi vida, lo único que yo necesitaba… vi su blusa tirada la tome…

-no…- yo conocía muy bien esa pestilencia que mimetizaba su perfume… porque cada vez que ella se acercaba… a ese perro…su blusa estaba impregnada hasta la ultima fibra del aroma de Jacob Black… él no podía… ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? No tenía sentido… yo sabía que Charlie Swan estaba bien… y ella estaba hace meses… no los lobos… ella no podía estar con él… él no podía habérmela arrebatado… era imposible que esta vez, nuevamente Jacob hubiera estado cuando yo fallé, no esta vez…

"Alice esta con ella, nuestros padres van para allá, reacciona Bella tu Bella es un vampiro" las palabras de Rosalie, sonaron en mi cabeza… nuestros padres… ellos querían hablar con ella… Bella estaba en mi casa… ¡debí ir hacia allá primero!

Corrí aun más rápido que la vez anterior, el deseo de verla se incremento, el deseo suplicarle perdón, explicarle todo… todo había sido un terrible mal entendido…¿y si no me perdonaba?.... no me creía… después de todo yo… fui un imbécil… mi necesidad de ella me nublo…. Maldita Tanya… no debió… no debió y yo… fui un idiota… pero, pero no estaba en mi cabales…yo no puedo estar sin Bella… no puedo simplemente no puedo…

* * *

**bueno como siempre las preguntas de rigor... aplausos? tomatazos? amenazas de muerte? ... algo????**

**que les parecio que Edward volvió?... nos viene a complicar las cosas...**

**omgs! si supieran lo que viene... pero si les digo u_û no van a seguir leyendo y el fic pierde la gracia**

**pero me esforzare por tenerselos pronto... si son buenitas me dejan review mejor!**

**precione por favor el botoncito**

**verde**


	10. encuentro y crisis

Hola! un nuevo cap, como saben los personajes son de SM... yo pues como verán los hago sufrir o eso me dicen

espero que les guste y que dejen un mensajito ahora sin más ni más... el capitulo

* * *

_**POV Edward**(anteriormente)_

_Corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas, esto no tenía sentido, no ella no podía estar viviendo esto… ella, yo… las palabras que le dijo Emmett a Rose me latían en la cabeza "Bella, es un vampiro, hace un par de meses, victoria la transformo" hace meses… hace meses y yo… y yo no me di cuenta, no escuche la preocupación de Alice… nada. De repente un aroma fétido me llego, chuchos… todo el bosque estaba impregnado de su aroma, sin nosotros patrullaban todo el territorio, pero descubrió otro aroma, suave, exquisito, mezclado con esa inmundicia, el aroma estaba lavado e iba unido siempre al de algún perro… pero aquel perfume cambio, dejo de parecerme el de un vampiro…comenzó a parecerse al…al de ella… llegue a la casa de Charlie, el aroma ahora fuerte y embriagante lo inhale, era el aroma de Bella… era idéntico… yo no entendía… pero su aroma ahora no me causaba dolor, ¿Qué significaba esto?, estaba ella allí… no pero ahora no podía ni oírla, corrí para trepar a su ventana, hace meses que no estaba allí, desde que me obligaron, o mejor dicho me llevaron a Delani, ella…no pude explicarle… no pude decirle la verdad… _

_-Bella- solloce- mi amor…no, puedes estar encerrada en esta media vida_

_Era el mismo perfume de afuera… el mismo perfume… enceguecedor que llenaba la habitación, su perfume… pero ya no había dolor para mi…tome una toalla húmeda que estaba tendida en su cama, ella la había usado…había envuelto su cuerpo en ella… la apreté contra mi peche, deseando, deseando tenerla así…ella era mi vida, lo único que yo necesitaba… vi su blusa tirada la tome…_

_-no…- yo conocía muy bien esa pestilencia que mimetizaba su perfume… porque cada vez que ella se acercaba… a ese perro…su blusa estaba impregnada hasta la ultima fibra del aroma de Jacob Black… él no podía… ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? No tenía sentido… yo sabía que Charlie Swan estaba bien… y ella estaba hace meses… no los lobos… ella no podía estar con él… él no podía habérmela arrebatado… era imposible que esta vez, nuevamente Jacob hubiera estado cuando yo fallé, no esta vez…_

"_Alice esta con ella, nuestros padres van para allá, reacciona Bella tu Bella es un vampiro" las palabras de Rosalie, sonaron en mi cabeza… nuestros padres… ellos querían hablar con ella… Bella estaba en mi casa… ¡debí ir hacia allá primero!_

_Corrí aun más rápido que la vez anterior, el deseo de verla se incremento, el deseo suplicarle perdón, explicarle todo… todo había sido un terrible mal entendido…¿y si no me perdonaba?.... no me creía… después de todo yo… fui un imbécil… mi necesidad de ella me nublo…. Maldita Tanya… no debió… no debió y yo… fui un idiota… pero, pero no estaba en mi cabales…yo no puedo estar sin Bella… no puedo simplemente no puedo…_

* * *

Deje de correr, ahora estaba cerca de mi casa, me dio miedo… miedo los recuerdos, que el amor que ella me profesaba se hubiera consumido con el fuego de la transformación…. No… eso no…el dolor me hizo caer en tierra… entonces, mi habilidad despertó… como no lo hacia desde que me separé de Bella

La vi… vi relucir un destello rojo de su cabello, al toque de un rayo de sol… era Bella, y yo la observaba a través de los ojos de Emmett, quien la tenia es su brazos, ella ahora era hermosa a sus ojos, me robo el aliento… sus ojos no habían perdido esa profundidad arrebatadora, solo que ahora en vez de chocolate, eran oro liquido, eran cálidos…su voz era ahora para todos como el cantar de un ángel, de mi ángel. No me pareció más hermosa, era simplemente ella, nada en este mundo nunca había alcanzado su perfección, ella estaba ahí, tan cerca de mí. Me levante y di un paso… entonces escuche a mi hermana gritar a través de la cabeza de Emmett…"que diablos pasa Alice!-que pasa" "nada Emmett…solo- que pasa…por qué no dice nada? No entiendo" "Alice que pasa?- gwow, Bella si que es linda, aunque no tanto como mi Rose"" Edward viene para acá- o no… mi hermano" Vi transformarse el rostro de mi dulce, sol… se transformó al miedo y al horror… se afirmo el torso… "no él… me lo prometieron… debo irme"

-NOOOO-grité a todo pulmón, vi a través de los pensamientos de mi familia que me escucharon y que Bella corría, saliendo por la puerta trasera…. Yo no lo permitiría no esta vez…. Corrí… siguiendo su rastro, ella era rápida, sentí como profana un silbido…logre divisarla, ella corría directamente a la Push, mi cuerpo despertó… tenerla cerca… ansiaba sostenerla contra mi cuerpo, ella se seguía sosteniendo su tronco… como si se fuera a romper en pedazos

-BELLAA!!- grité, ella acelero su paso-BELLA

Vi como mis dos hermanos me seguían, no me importo, Emmett no me detendría esta vez corrí más fuerte, estaba por darle alcance, pude ver su piel, cada detalle, estaba a punto de darle alcance…

-BELLA- ella se tropezó… corrí para sostenerla pero una enorme figura se interpuso entre nosotros….

**POV Emmett**

Diablos, Rose no debió decirle a Edward, pero era culpa de mi amor, ella lo había hecho por mejor, yo sabía eso, ella se arrepentía de haber alejado a Bella de Edward… era culpa de Alice, como no nos advirtió que Bella no quería verlo, ni que fuéramos adivinos…alto mi promesa seguía ¿o no en pie? Bueno Bella ahora si que era hermosa, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros…ahora entendí algo de lo que decía Edward…

Alice gritó

-que diablos pasa Alice!-que pasa

-nada Emmett…solo- ¿que pasa?…¿por qué no dice nada? No entiendo

-Alice que pasa?- gwow, Bella si que es linda, aunque no tanto como mi Rose

-Edward viene para acá- o no… mi hermano

-no él… me lo prometieron… debo irme- la cara de Bella fue de tortura…entonces a lo lejos se escucho un grito desgarrador

-NOOO- era Edward…

Diablos!, Bella salió corriendo…yo trate de seguirla, paso una figura borrosa a mi lado, Edward. Voló, valla si que era rápido… y parece que ahora lo era más, sentía Jasper correr a mi lado, lo mire…traía mala cara… mmm eso no era bueno… ¿alto Bella huía con los brazos envolviendo su cuerpo? ¿Qué forma de correr era esa? Que chica más rara, Edward casi le dio alcance, yo los veía desde lejos, valla que corrían rápido… Estaba confundido, Bella ¿silbaba?

Bella se callo al suelo, estuve a punto de reír…ella era la única vampiro que se tropezaba…la risa se me helo en los labios, entre mi hermano y Bella apareció un enorme lobo, un enorme chucho, era ese… ¿como se llamaba? Johan? Jacquis???... bueno da lo mismo… la cosa es que había pelea!!! Al fin, el lobo pelearía y yo al fin, tendría entretención… oh esto se lo debía a Bella, le daría un regalo… me dispuse a atacar… Jasper igual pero…hubo un susurro, un susurro casi imperceptible… algo que me arruino todos los planes y hasta Edward que estaba tan envarado como yo

-Ja…ke- susurro Bella medio entrecortado-Ja….ke

Mi hermano se quedo con la mano extendida hacia donde estaba Bella, paralizado, como si quisiera alcanzarla

-Ja-ke-dijo de nuevo Bella-Ja-ke…

Me corrí para ver mejor, Bella estaba tirada de bruces en el suelo con sus brazos aun envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces el lobo hizo algo estúpido, que se yo… pero para mi lo era, NOS DIO LAS ESPALDA… me paralice… es que eso que veía no tenía sentido. El enorme lobo, tenía las orejas gachas, pegadas al cráneo sumiso, y toco con su hocico, tan delicadamente la movió y la ayudo a levantar, ella se sostuvo de él…pero si éramos razas enemigas!

-gra..gracias…Ja…Ke-dijo dejándola que la sostuviera con su hocico

-¡Bella!?- le grité… es que no le podía hacerle esto a mi hermano, ella nos miró a mi a Jasper y sonrío lastimeramente, luego aun con el torso envuelto con sus brazos y apoyada en la nariz del lobo lo miró

-no pelees con ellos Jake, no llames a la manada…- y lo Beso!... puaj!, el enorme animal solo la miraba… ella se puso de pie y se sostuvo en su cuerpo , el perro le dio espacio aun como si la sostuviera, permitiéndole moverse y mirarnos, ella aún se sostenía el cuerpo con un brazo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-te parece poco?- le dije- estas… confraternizando con el enemigo…

-no Emmett… yo soy una quileute… -señalo una pulsera de su mano

-tu eres una de las nuestras, te tienes que unir a tu raza, a tu familia

-no…yo no puedo ser de tu familia Emmett, yo no soy una Cullen… nunca lo fui

-no puedo oírlo-susurro Edward, lo miré estaba exactamente en la misma posición como si fuera una estatua, aun con la mano levantada hacia Bella… como tratando de alcanzarla, me dolió ver a mi hermano así

-no lo oyes?-dijo Jasper…extrañamente, como cansado-cómo es eso posible?

-por que yo lo estoy protegiendo-dijo Bella a Jasper, nunca miró a Edward, quien seguía en esa lastimera pose

-cómo?

-mi habilidad, Emmett es proyectar un escudo, protejo la mente del resto…

-tu que, que??

-eso…bueno me marcho, despídeme de Esme… por favor- Trato de caminar…pero el lobo se lo impidió, gimió, ella rió como si le entendiera

-Jake… puedo caminar…-volvió a gemir el enorme animal y se hecho-Jake… bueno esta bien

Ella se monto en su lomo…y el enorme perro se hecho a correr con ella en sima. Me quede quieto tratando de asimilar… algo

Un golpe en seco me distrajo, era Edward… había caído al suelo, y boca, comenzó a encogerse, se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a tiritar

-HERMANO!- corrí a verlo lo di vuelta, tenia los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba-JASPER AYUDAME… JASPER?!

Me di vuelta… y Jasper estaba apoyado en contra de un árbol doblado, con cara de dolor…

-Jasper?- que diablos pasaba? Que hago? Desde cuando los vampiros tiene ataques…yo no se primeros auxilios… Edward, comenzó ha hacer algo así como arcadas…y comenzó a convulsionar

-Emmett – susurro Jasper adolorido- Edward….-trato de inhalar – Edward necesita a Carlisle llámalo, no podré mantenerlo…

Cielo santo! Como termine este lio marque, a Carlisle

-Papá, no preguntes ven rápido a casa- y corte, trate en vano del controlar con mi fuerza las convulsiones-hermano….

Mire a Jasper que ahora estaba doblado, tratando de respirar… yo… no mis hermanos…

-ha… hay que… que movernos- logro decir Jasper..

Levante a Edward al hilo y lo eché sobre mis espalda… su temperatura estaba subiendo… esto era imposible… me acerque a Jasper y pase su brazo por mis hombros y comencé a correr a todo lo que podía

-Emm… Emm- clamo Jasper- tran… tranqui…lizate… ne…cesito

Respire profundo… donde estaban mis recuerdos felices???... vamos, vamos… piensa… piensa en Osos….eso osos… un oso dos osos, tres osos… no funciona!... como puedo pensar en cazar si mis hermanos están asi?... Rosalie, sonriendo… Rosalie entre mis brazos… perdonándome ser un imbécil, cuando me salvo de la muerte… mi ángel…

-gra…gracias Emm

Entonces vi aparecer… justamente a mi ángel y Alice, ambas corrian a nuestro encuentro, fue un alivio… Alice encontraría la solución…

-Jasper!-gritó, y lo abrazo

-Alice… dejame…Edward…Edward…- creo Jasper estaba mejor

-NOOO, no lo soportaras, lo veo

-No puede dejar solo a Edward…¿qué paso?-pregunto mi Rose

-no los vi…- sollozo Alice. Nadie haría nada por Edward… Sali con el acuestas…

-Emmett!-me gritaron mis hermanos…

-no se muevan de allí, vean a Jasper… me basta con un hermano mal

Apenas salimos de le influenza de Jasper… Edward comenzó ha aumentar su temperatura…al fin llegue a casa…allí estaba Carlisle y Esme… mi padre cargo a Edward en sus brazos, las convulsiones cesaron pero su temperatura… bordeaba los 50°C , comenzó con arcadas de nuevo… Carlisle lo reviso… agotando sus conocimientos

-esto… esto no puede estar pasando- dijo mi padre, jamás lo vi así, jamás desesperado o consternado… entonces entendí cuan grave era lo que pasaba

-¿que tiene?-pregunto Esme desesperada, yo retrocedí…jamás tuve tanto miedo

-es… es como una crisis…de pánico- dijo consternado- lo puede matar…

* * *

**_Aplausos?? tomatazos? amenazas de muerte?... algo???_**

**_Chan! las cosas se comienzan a poner complicadas para los Cullen... ¿cómo tomara Jake la llegada de Edward?_**

**_¿que pasara con Bella?_**

**_jajaja parezco teleserie,conste que el capitulo es largo, bueno me arranque de mis estudios microbiologicos para subir un cap, muchas gracias por los review y alertas en serio_**

**_dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y publicando..._**

**_bueno dato xD pasense por mi otro fic, es de new moon version Edward_**

**_Cariños _**

**_nos leemos pronto!_**

**_presione el botón verde_**

**_no le hace daño a nadie_**


	11. ¿hasta el final?

**como saben los personajes son de SM... yo pues como verán los hago sufrir o eso me dicen**

**Espero lo disfruten! y dejen review **

* * *

(Anteriormente)

_Apenas salimos de le influenza de Jasper… Edward comenzó ha aumentar su temperatura…al fin llegue a casa…allí estaba Carlisle y Esme… mi padre cargo a Edward en sus brazos, las convulsiones cesaron pero su temperatura… bordeaba los 50°C , comenzó con arcadas de nuevo… Carlisle lo reviso… agotando sus conocimientos_

_-esto… esto no puede estar pasando- dijo mi padre, jamás lo vi así, jamás desesperado o consternado… entonces entendí cuan grave era lo que pasaba_

_-¿que tiene?-pregunto Esme desesperada, yo retrocedí…jamás tuve tanto miedo_

_-es… es como una crisis…de pánico- dijo consternado- lo puede matar…_

-nooo- dijo Esme y trato de acercarse a mi hermano, que yacía, en el suelo con convulsiones, pero Carlisle le abrazo y se lo impidió.

Edward comenzó a vomitar… algo de color purpura, retrocedí más…no podía ser… aquello no era fétido… era…olía… olía a veneno… a penas ese liquido toco su ropa y el piso, lo comenzó a

desintegrar…y su piel comenzó a dañarse…esto…esto no podía estar pasando. Vi a Carlisle volver el rostro, un rostro desfigurado…mi hermano… mi hermano no…

Entonces Esme se libero del abrazo de Carlisle… y se acuno a Edward en sus brazos, apenas toco a mi hermano, el liquido la quemo, ella hizo un gesto de dolor, pero lo obligo a vomitar

hacia el lado, el suelo comenzó a fundirse… mi madre comenzó a mecer a mi hermano y entono una canción…cuando la voz suave de Esme inundo la estancia de forma lastimera y triste…

Edward pareció calmarse… dejó de vomitar… y sus ojos volvieron al su centro, increíblemente vacios…esa canción yo la conocía era el nana de Bella… la habitación se cargo de algo…algo

horrible… un sentimiento que hasta yo era capaz de sentir…la más profunda de las desolaciones…

_**POV Rosalie**_

Es que esto no me podía estar pasando…Edward… yo lo había hecho por mejor…y hasta Jasper, mi adorado hermano estaba… enfermo?... Emmett… quería su abrazo fuerte, su voz segura diciéndome que nada malo había hecho

-cálmate Rose- me dijo Jasper, ya recuperando el aliento, aunque de su rostro, el dolor y la preocupación no desapareció

-Deberías sentirte muy mal Rosalie, mira lo que causaste-me recrimino Alice, pero que iba a saber yo?

-no Alice, Rose hizo lo correcto, Bella ama a Edward – las dos lo miramos, pero si ella se fue con el chucho, Jasper estaba loco

-No lo ama, no viste? Se comprometió con el perro y rechazo a Edward- jamás había visto a Alice tan molesta con la chica…era yo la que la atacaba

-estar cerca de ella fue horrible- mi hermano se estremeció- peor que, lo que viví con Edward…ella sufre más que él

-puedes traducir- dije ahora realmente confundida

- no se que pasa por la cabeza de Bella…pero estar cerca de ella…es, es… como estar cerca de una persona que muere lentamente… y que desea esa muerte…es horrible- Jasper se estremeció y Alice lo cobijo en su regazo- ni siquiera cuando torturaba ,para matar… nadie experimentaba ese tipo de emociones… ella se esta autodestruyendo… Edward también, pero él no lo desea…

Esto era estúpido, ¿cómo Bella hacia esto?, ósea destruía a mi familia… estaba haciéndole no se que cosa a mi hermano, que casi se suicida por ella… y la linda esta igual por él… y simplemente se va con asqueroso perro…

Me di vuelta, Emmett venia con la camisa quemada…quemada???

-Amor!-corrí a abrazarlo, el me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos, pero tembló, lo miré

-¿cómo esta Edward?-preguntó Jasper ansioso- Alice no podía verlo

-paso lo peor…- se volvió estremecer contra mi cuerpo- Carlisle dice que Edward, se esta auntoenvenenando…

-es eso posible- pregunto Alice

-no lo se… pero Carlisle dijo que es lo mismo que Edward se inyectara ponzoña… lo peor es que es por dentro… pero ya paso el ataque

-¿cómo lo calmo?-pregunto Jasper

-Carlisle… se rindió-no... no podía ser eso mi padre, él jamás dejaría a Edward- pero Esme lo logro… con una canción… la canción de Bella, Jasper Esme nos prohibió acercarnos, especialmente a ti… dijo que no esta dispuesta a perder a otro hijo

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella iba en mi lomo, aun tiritaba y su respiración era entrecortada… y apestaba cuando estuvimos lejos de la frontera

-bájame, Jake…- negué con la cabeza, me sentía mejor con ella cerca, sentía que la maldita sanguijuela no me la arrebataría, como siempre.

Ella salto de mi lomo

-te espero…- me comencé a volver humano… pero entonces me di cuenta que…alguien había observado todo el encuentro…

Volví a mi forma humana y me enfundé los pantalones, Bella aun seguía de espaldas a mi… todos los recuerdos se me agolparon en la cabeza… ella despidiéndose para ir a salvar a la sanguijuela, cuando no pude acercármele…cuando volvió con él a pesar de todo… y ahora… cuando la vi arrancar de ese maldito… que la perseguía su expresión de dolor, y de destrucción cuando ese bastardo pronunciaba su nombre… verla caer… no lo resistí más se que prometí olvidar lo que sentía… pero el recuerdo de mi dolor cada vez que ella me dejo, que estaba seguro que se agudizaría luego de haberla tenido entre mis brazos… asique me aferré de ella por la espalda con todas mis fuerzas. Ella se tensó y luego se relajo, acarició con suavidad uno de mis antebrazos, asiendo despertar mis instintos… y no precisamente los asesinos. Hundí mi rostro en su cabello, que aún mantenía el perfume de los asquerosos chupa-sangres, pero su aroma se estaba abriendo paso, era casi igual al que tenía mientras era humana solo que ahora era algo así como frio, en vez de cálido

-¿qué pasa Jake? –me dijo tranquila, la di vuelta para mirarla, me asuste sus ojos estaban nublados

-¿qué tienes?- dije espantado, sus ojos estaban muertos

-nada- mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, su toque gélido fue placentero, mis nervios reaccionaron, mi corazón se desboco-nada, mientras tu me quieras a tu lado

-siempre te necesitaré-la envolví con mis brazos, tratando de unirme a ella, ella rió- creí que te irías con él

En sus ojos se dibujo un brillo fugaz e indescriptible de dolor

-no te dejaré- me dijo resuelta, estuve apunto a punto de saciar mi hambre, mi hambre de sus labios que atormentaban a casi toda la manada

Ella se escurrió, con facilidad, como si fuera agua, bufé molesto… ¿por que tenía que rechazarme?

-no te enfades Jake…-me miró con sus ojos dorado, me rompí a jadear, esa mujer estaba acabando con mi cordura- vamos…antes que cometas una imprudencia

Se hecho a correr estábamos a metros de el pueblo… la reprimenda de Sam sería grande… no lo sentí, estaba demasiado consternado con la condición de Bella

Cruce el bosque

-JAKE- estaba fritó, adiós mundo cruel…

-ya voy Sam

_**POV Bella**_

Sentí como Sam llamaba a Jake… pero no me importo…ya no aguantaba más esta mascará, no podía buscar refugio en los brazos de Jake, no era correcto…no me permití verlo, no lo hice pero su voz resonaba en mis oídos, su aterciopelada voz!...me llamaba… corrí ante la única persona que había sido mi refugio por estos meses, no importaba que fuera dura…

-LEAH!- ella estaba sentada y me arrojé a sus rodillas, comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas, que tanto ansiaba.

-llegó…-se limitó a decir, mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda- cálmate…así no sirves de nada

Yo seguí sollozando ¿Cuándo había servido de algo?... no tenía sentido seguir con esto…desee morir, mi cuerpo me estaba matando, ya no era un agujero en mi pecho…yo estaba desmembrada, ni la transformación alcanzaba este dolor

-BELLA- Leah me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeo- ¡basta! Deja de lloriquear… decide que vas hacer

¿no podía tenerme algo de compasión?

**_"de nada nos sirve, tiene razón"_**

****suspiré, volví a ponerme la máscara y sonreí

-hazlo mejor- me reprocho- tus ojos se ven horrible, pareces muerta

- muerta sería un buen estado- le respondí pero me concentre

-mucho mejor- me sonrió- siento esto amiga…¿estas segura?, el maldito parecía querer realmente hablar contigo

-¿cómo lo viste?- pregunte alarmada

-Sam y Seth… lo vieron, yo me entré a esperarte ¿estas segura? Segura que debes mantenerte lejos de eso… ¿y quedarte con Jake? O sea lo que sea que tengas planeado- me escrutó con sus ojos oscuros, tenía pena por mi

Le sonreí con mi mejor actuación, ella retrocedió sorprendida

-eres buena…

- Estoy segura Leah, él está mejor sin mi… siempre he sido una maldición para él, aunque él crea lo contrario, aunque sienta lo opuesto, la mejor mujer para él es otra, esa es mi certeza…y Jake es feliz con migo aquí, mato dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no crees? – me encogí de hombros

- Jake esta enamorado de ti, y tiene otras intenciones…- me dijo algo incomoda- ¿pretendes llegar hasta el final por su felicidad?

_**¿¿¿hasta el final???**_

* * *

_**Aplausos?? tomatazos? amenazas de muerte?... algo???**_

_**tengo sueño... así que lo haré corto**_

_**GRACIAS... por los review... por las alertas por todo!**_

_**no se olviden dejar mensajito nuevamente**_

_**cariños**_

_**nos leemos pronto**_

_Presione el botón verde_

_y ayude en la colecta_

_gratuita xD_


	12. rencuentro I

_[anteriormente]- Estoy segura Leah, él está mejor sin mi… siempre he sido una maldición para él, aunque él crea lo contrario, aunque sienta lo opuesto, la mejor mujer para él es otra, esa es mi certeza…y Jake es feliz con migo aquí, mato dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no crees? – me encogí de hombros_

_- Jake esta enamorado de ti, y tiene otras intenciones…- me dijo algo incomoda- ¿pretendes llegar hasta el final por su felicidad?_

"_**¿¿¿hasta el final???"**_

La voz tenía razón era algo que no había pensado

- no lo se…después de todo algún día Jake se imprimará y seré libre…

-ah, ya veo- me dijo pensativa- bueno vamos antes que destripen a Jake…

Leah me miró e hizo una mueca

-¿qué? Si se que huelo mal…pero

-no es eso, bueno no solo eso- me apunto- ¿desde cuando te vistes así?

Me miré, era ropa que me había llevado Alice, claro era de ultima moda y ajustada, la intente rechazar pero me obligo a vestirla

-me la dio Alice- le dije mientras caminábamos, antes de llegar al lindero des bosque

-¿La pulga saltona?

-¿¿qué??

-eso, te la dio la pulga saltona

- se llama Alice…-le dije molesta- es mi amiga y ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- así le puso Paul… y tiene razón es pequeña y una sanguijuela, claro la prefieres ¿no?- me dijo herida

-Leah- dije mientras la abrazaba- tu también eres mi amiga no te pongas celosa

Medio vuelta la cara fingiendo estar molesta, ambas reímos nuestras risas se congelaron cuando escuchamos gritar a Sam

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL JAKE, TE PODRIAN HABER MATADO! – corrí dejando atrás a Leah cuando llegue, los 16 lobos estaban presentes Jake en el centro del circulo, con la cabeza gacha, y los puños temblando

-Sam es mi culpa- dije, todos me voltearon a ver- es mi culpa, yo le pedí que no los llamará lo siento Sam… ¿Sam? Se que estas molesto pero podrías por lo menos mirarme…

- eeeh- dijo el Alfa- lo siento Bella pero quiero conservar mi cara, créeme, no quiero que Jake me la parta

¿Qué? Mire a mi alrededor, no era el único con la vista gacha, Quil también estaba así…de hecho todos los imprimados miraban para otro sitio.

¿De que me perdí?

"**Créeme no queremos saber"**

Claro que si quiero saber, no te metas

Busque a Jake con la mirada, estaba temblando y miraba a todos con cara de asesino en serie a los que me miraban… con… con cara..

-¿¿Jake??-dije asustada-¿De que me perdí?

- de que estas muy- no alcanzó a terminar Embry y Jake se dio vuelta, le golpeo la cara, escuche como se le quebraba la nariz

-JAKE- grite- cálmate… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo golpeas?

Jake miró furibundo, contrariado, entonces la risa estridente y profunda de Seth me interrumpió junto con las risas de Leah, los mire ambos se reían como si hubiera algo muy gracioso

-de verdad…ja, ja… no te das cuenta Bella- dijo Seth afirmándose en un árbol para no caer de la risa- eres de lo…ja, ja… más inocente ja, ja

-¿qué?

-no le digan- suplico Jake

-dime Leah

-ok, ja, ja tu lo quisiste-dijo tratando malamente de contener sus risas- Jake golpeo a Embry, por que como la mayoría de la manada se pasan alucinaciones contigo

-y a ti se te ocurre aparecer ja, ja con esa ropa- agregó Seth que aun se retorcía de la risa

Miré a la manada,

"**te dije que era mejor no saber"**, me fije en la mirada media babosa de los lobos

-¿Qué, que?

-eso, tienen fantasías contigo, Jake se pone celoso -dijo Leah- porque solo le gusta a él

-LEAH CALLATE- ladró Jake

-COMO SE LES OCURRE, QUE NO ME VEN SOY UN VAMPIRO, UN VAMPIRO… NO UN TROZO DE CARNE PARA QUE SE LO PELEEN, ANIMALES…PERVERTIDOS- grite a todo lo que me dieron los pulmones

-Bella- susurró Jake

-TU ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS JACOB, ESQUE… ESQUE- rugí- ES QUE AGRADECE QUE NO TE DESMIEMBRO AQUÍ MISMO, POR RESPETO A BILLY…

-Bella- me dijo tímidamente Sam

-TU CALLATE SAM,¿DÓNDE ESTA TU AUTORIDAD? COMO NO SE LOS IMPEDISTE…-Sam bajo la vista – ES QUE SON UNA TROPA DE CHUCHOS PERVERTIDOS Y CALIENTES… ESQUE LOS MATO, SOY UNA VAMPIRO ¡CIELO SANTO!

Me di vuelta y me marche, estaba fuera de mis cabales, solo escuchaba la risa animada de Leah, claro para ella era graciosísimo. Termine en la playa me senté en la arena, envolví mis rodillas con mis brazos, este había sido un pésimo día, ahora resulta que hacia pelear… no bastaba con ser un maldito monstruo, no, ahora también hacia pelear a quienes quería…y ahora, ahora no debía pensar en ello, ahora él estaba cerca, luche por apartar de mi mente su voz, su aterciopelada voz llamándome… solloce

-Bella- era Jake

"**corre, corre" **

Es cierto que estoy molesta pero no es para tanto

-Vete Jake, estoy enojada-

"**corre, Bella" **

Vamos no exageres

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome, mi cuerpo quedo en blanco, mi mente se volvió débil, mi voluntad se hizo añicos, el dolor en mi pecho exigía ser mitigado y la una cura era Jake,

"**te dije que corrieras" **

No me dijiste que me emboscarían

"**de todas maneras, debiste hacerme caso"**

Cállate y ayúdame

-Bella, no te enfades- me dijo susurrándome en el oído, su aliento cálido me envolvió, involuntariamente me volví para sentirlo en mi rostro, ERROR, encontré con la mirada apasionada de Jake, y sus labios se movieron pronunciando mi nombre y se acercaron rozando levemente los míos, mi mente se bloqueo, la vocecita estaba a punto de apagarse, las heridas eran demasiado profundas y yo necesitaba sentirme amada

"**noooo, Bella no"**, yo necesitaba olvidar, olvidar aquella voz aterciopelada llamándome

"**no me dejan más remedio"** me dijo la vocecita casi extinta, entonces de mi mente , dentro de mi cabeza grito su voz, la voz de él "_BELLA_". Me separe bruscamente de Jake, maldita voz

"**tu me obligaste"**

Jake me miraba dolido, se puso de pie

-Jake… habíamos quedado

-no me puedes pedir que me olvide de eso, yo te amo y te deseo más allá de mi razón- me dijo, me quede estática, no solo porque nunca me lo esperé pero por sobre todo porque lo dijera en voz alta – pero, claro… volvió ¿no?

-no tiene nada que ver Jake- le dije molesta

- puede que no, puede que si… pero de seguro tu siempre deseaste que él fuera el primero, LE SIGUES SIENDO FIEL- me gritó- ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL NO TE DESEO JAMÁS Y HA ESTADO REVOLCANDO CON OTRA

-BASTA- grite- NO ME AYUDAS

Salí corriendo, corrí tan rápido como pude, hasta llegar a la cueva en que me refugie cuando recién me transforme, no quería aceptarlo, pero era cierto… yo siempre quise que él me mirará así, que él me deseará como yo a él.

Pero… no podía ser que aun le fuera fiel… o si

"**creo que si"**

No… no podía… ¿Jake tendría razón?... yo no se que hacer…

"por el momento contesta el teléfono"

-¿Diga?- dije con desgana

-Bella- era…era Emmett

-¿¿Emmett??, cielos, lo siento, por haberme ido así

_**POV Emmett**_

-no importa Bella, aunque debo reconocer que me arruinaste el día

-Emm no podía dejar que se pelearan-me dijo, claro pensando que eso fue lo peor, trate de desterrar de mi mente el recuerdo de mi hermano, con convulsiones, pero jamás he sido bueno controlando mi pensamiento

-¿aun somos amigos no?- pregunté, prefería ir al grano

-claro Emmett, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, te debo mi cordura- dude eso, si fuera así ella estaría con mi hermano y el saltando en un pie- estoy en deuda contigo, no tenías porque preguntar eso

-preferiste aun chucho a tu familia- le recrimine, ahora todos pensaban que mi Rose tenía la culpa, pero es que en universo Bella dejaría a Edward

-Emmett, yo no soy una Cullen- si claro…entonces por qué tu voz suena robótica… ja! A otro con ese cuento

-bueno, piensa lo que quieras, de todas maneras yo te quería como hermana… y tu me abandonaste- dije victimizándome, en otra oportunidad hubiera reído

-gracias Emm… pero… bueno no importa, lo siento

-te perdono con una condición…- espero que esto funcione

-esta bien, no quiero que estés molesto con migo… ¿qué quieres?

-¿me harías un favor?- de esto dependía la vida de mi hermano

-claro Emmett, lo que quieras, lo que sea para mi mejor amigo vampiro

- júralo

- ya Emmett dime… lo juro

-quiero que hables con Edward

-NO- gritó

-dijiste que lo que sea

-¿por que eso Emmett?¿por que ver a tu hermano?- me susurró consternada, eso me dio lo que quería, yo podía ser un idiota para saber que le pasa al resto, pero ella aún amaba a mi hermano

- no pusiste condiciones, me vas a fallar?

-pero… Emmett… yo no puedo… no me dejarán

-desde cuando necesitas permiso?- bufé molesto

-Emmett

-donde? Te parece hoy en la tarde en casa de Charlie

-Emmett… no me hagas esto

- te espero

-esta bien haré lo posible- dijo resignada y corto

Entre a la casa, Jasper estaba lejos, pero a pesar de estar a un par de kilómetros, decía que el dolor de Edward le llegaba, Alice estaba molesta con Bella, no hacia otra cosa que criticarla. Rose corrió a abrazarme, le besé en los labios

-tranquila cielo- apretándola contra mi pecho

- tengo la culpa de esto…- mirando al sofá, donde estaba Edward acostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Esme, quien le acariciaba el cabello, los ojos de mi hermano estaban perdidos, más que vacios, estaban rotos, en locura. Solo el canto de Esme lo mantenía calmado, Carlisle lo tenía conectado a maquinas que controlaban su temperatura, y unas sondas metálicas que drenaban por su nariz, desde sus pulmones aquella ponzoña purpura.

-No Rose, no te preocupes… yo trataré de arreglarlo- la volví a besar en la frente, y me acerque. Esme me devolvió una mirada sin esperanza.

Me arrodille frente a mi hermano

-Edward, hermano mírame- Esme esperaba alguna respuesta, pero él no dio signos- Edward es sobre Bella

Sus ojos se movieron a mi rostro, articulo con los labios "Bella"

-si, hermano Bella, ella aceptó verte – sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente, pero aún vacios

-¿Bella?- murmuró

-si Bella

De repente cerró los ojos, y se aovillo, la cosa purpura comenzó a salir más, Esme se horrorizo y me hizo señas que me fuera, sin dejar de cantar, no quería otro ataque, pero el canto de mi madre no pareció calmarlo, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor, deformado y se apretaba el pecho

-Edward… no Esme déjame intentarlo… hermano es tu oportunidad, Edward por favor reacciona hermano – le suplique, nada, entonces lo amenace-si no la ves ahora, haré que nos marchemos, no la volverás a ver nunca

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa, pero comenzó a calmarse abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó

-¿cuando?

-en un par de horas – había funcionado estaba consiente de nuevo!- asique descansa mientras tanto

Lo empuje, para que se acostará nuevamente, Esme lo acunó el se puso en posición fetal

-quiero verla ahora- murmuró bajito, como niño pequeño

-ya, mi niñito, ya la veras- le canturrio Esme, que tenía un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

-Bella- repitió Edward

-voy avisarle Jasper…- me puse de pie, esto tenía que resultar, tenía que, mi humor estaba en alto, todo se solucionaría – tienes que estar sano Edward, Bella no querrá enfermos. Ah! Le diré a Alice que elija tu ropa… te vendremos a buscar cuando este todo listo

Me di vuelta para marcharme cuando mi hermano me tomo por el ante brazo, me di vuelta, sus ojos me dieron miedo, estaban desquiciados, adoloridos… infinitamente perdidos

-¿seguro Emmett?¿seguro que ella me dejará verla?¿de qué él no se la llevará?... no me la arrebatará- su voz era peor que sus ojos, aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar todo eso, hasta a mi me dieron escalofríos. ¿Qué le iba a responder? Quizás arriesgue mucho

-desde cuando un Cullen se rinde ante un perro- dijo Rose, parándose a mi lado, dijo segura- si no viene o se la llevan Emmett y yo iremos a buscarla a la Push

Edward nos sonrió amargamente

-gracias hermanos- cerró los ojos nuevamente acurrucándose en el regazó de Esme

_**POV Alice**_

Abracé a Jasper, mi hermano reaccionó

-¿qué viste Alice?- preguntó apremiante

-Emmett viene para acá, Edward reacciono!… aunque claro es solo porque Bella aceptó verlo- no podía creer que mi mejor amiga me hubiera hecho eso, tratar así a mi hermano… esto era imperdonable

-¿y por que tan molesta?- preguntó Jasper, estaba sonriendo… luego de tantos meses Jasper me sonreí sinceramente

-¡sonreíste!- le besé

-Llegamos- dijo Rosalie de la espalda de Emmett, el la cargaba para que no se ensuciara

-pero creo que nos vamos- rió Emmett- estamos interrumpiendo, dale Jasper aprovecha

Le lance algo a la cara

-auch, hermanita ¿por qué tan violenta?- se quejo Emmett, la mejora de Edward nos tenía a todos alegres- me merezco felicitaciones… ¿o no?... gracias a mi Edward esta mejor… le conseguí hasta cita

Jasper rió, contagiándonos a los tres con su alegría

-ja, ja, tenemos que estar muy mal para que sea Emmett el que soluciones lo problemas, si es un idiota

-ja, ja- reímos todos

-hey!- se quejo Emmett entre risas

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, pero tenía miedo, el futuro era nebuloso… y muy oscuro nada prometedor

_**POV Bella **_

Deje que el agua tibia me recorriera, ¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo esto?

"**porque eres suicida**"

ok. Gracias no tienes para que recordármelo… pobre Jake… no debí haberle hecho esto, pero no tenía porque amenazarme con quitarme la pulsera

"**estaba desesperado**"

Pero ¡yo no lo voy a traicionar!

"**pero Jake sabe perfectamente, quien te viene a ver, te viene a ver él al único que no deberías ver"**

Cállate ¿si?

"**como quieras, no me llames después"**

Me vestí con parte de la ropa nueva que me había regalado Alice, no sabía porque pero no deseaba que él estuviera incomodo… antes de bañarme había refregado y pulido toda la planta baja de mi casa, para que no tuviera aroma a lobo, yo sabía que a los vampiros normales les desagradaban. Me miré al espejo, la polera de hombros caídos ajustaba suavemente a mi figura, y contrastaba con blanca piel, por su color verde oscuro, me calcé uno jeans y bajé esperar rogando que no llegarán.

Vocecita no me dejes sola… que moriré de los nervios

"**te dije que no me llamarás"**

Lo siento… es que estoy confundida, no entiendo porque Leah me permitió venir, toque el collar tejido que llevaba, era símbolo de que era hermana de Leah, no importaba que pasará, si Jake me expulsaba de la tribu, yo seria siempre una quileute

"**creo que esta probándote Bella, bueno no importa ya por que aquí vienen"**

* * *

Se que deben estar molestas y que no tengo perdón, también las escusas agravan la falta.

Pero de todas maneras disculpas, luego de la finalizar el año academico las fiestas y... bueno

bueno si me quieren mandar amenazas creo q me lo merezco... igual me encantaria que fuera en review xD

espero al menos unos para actualizar

muchisimos cariños

nos leemos pronto [esta vez si]


	13. Encuentro II

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM. **_¡_**_**Graciiiiiiiiiiias por los Review y el apoyo! espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo**_

* * *

.

**POV Emmett**

Rosalie iba conduciendo, mientras Jasper ,Edward y yo íbamos sentados a tras, tratando de mantener obviamente a Edward en una sola pieza… fue la cosa más asquerosa y horripilante que vi, cuando Edward tuvo que sacarse las sondas, volvieron las convulsiones… y las porquerías estaba carcomidas…creí le vendría una ataque peor … pero se calmó al menos. Aunque era incapaz de caminar solo, a pesar de que le obligamos a cazar, o más bien le cazamos y le obligamos a comer, su cuerpo parecía frágil, peor que el de un humano, parecía un humano enfermo…

-Llegamos- dijo mi Rose- los espero aquí

-claro amor, dejamos a Edward y volvemos

- ¿y si no quiere verme?- murmuro mi hermano, dolido

- te verá hermano – aseguró Rose

-hay un chucho- aseguró Jasper mientras nos bajábamos, sosteniendo a Edward por uno codo y yo por el otro- en las afueras de la casa, donde comienza el bosque

Edward cerró los ojos buscando supongo al intruso

-es Seth, de hecho duerme en forma humana

Se abrió la puerta, y Bella salió, wow que chica… se veía muy bonita, clavó sus ojos en mi, y me sonrió tranquila… cerro los ojos para luego mirar a Jasper, estaba evitando mirar a Edward… este se estremeció solo al verla, casi se me arranca, pero cuando ella no lo miró, creo que volvió a desfallecer.

-Bella, estas, tal como me lo prometiste

-hermanos Cullen… pasen por favor – al decir nuestro apellido sus ojos… sus ojos… me dieron miedo, se volvieron vidriosos, mire a Jasper que tenía la expresión de espanto dibujada en la cara… ella lo miró sorprendida para luego inspirar con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos parecieron nuevamente normales, hasta alegres

-Emmett…tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, no puedo resistir- murmuro bajito Jasper mientras nos acercábamos a paso humano.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

Ella estaba allí, al verla quise correr a estrecharla en mis brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, suplicarle de rodillas que me diera otra oportunidad… que haría lo que fuera, pero Emmett me detuvo… ella le miró sonriente, su belleza me deslumbro. Pero cuando cerro los ojos para no verme creí que moría, era estúpido lo se los vampiros maldita sea no tenemos esa suerte… pero a eso se limitaba mi vida a no poder morir, o al menos eso pensábamos… por que mi existencia no era nada sin ella, en la lejanía de mi mente escuche discutir a mis hermanos, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ella, solo para ella aunque su distancia acabaría con migo, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuanto tiempo desee la muerte, la busque cuando la creí muerta y era ahora ella quien me estaba matando, su indiferencia.

Nos dio el paso, entonces cuando entrabamos por la puerta y ella nos guiaba, sentí el golpe de su aroma, tal como cuando la conocí, me golpeo aquella vez quise arrancarle la vida, desee su sangre como nunca… pero ahora ese golpe me volvió a la vida, su dulcísimo aroma lleno mis pulmones, haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo, fue como si nunca hubiera habido dolor… nada… solo existía ella ni pasado ni presente ni futuro, solo Bella

Camine hacia el living… mis hermanos me siguieron sorprendidos creo del mi cambio y de casi mágica recuperación, me senté y mis hermanos me miraron con la obvia duda en el rostro, no me preocupe de ver que pensaban, me daba exactamente lo mismo…yo venía verla a ella, y la recuperaría fuera como fuera.

-¿se sirven algo?- dijo su voz era angelical

-¿qué, qué?- dijo mi hermano-¿Qué tienes un banco de sangre?

Ella apareció con una manzana roja en sus manos

-no seas tonto Emmett, me refiero a comida, deberían comer mejora mucho el autocontrol- dijo mordiendo la manzana

-eso se llama ser masoquista, Bells- dijo Jasper, con cara de asco- todo por tus cachorros

La reacción de Bella me descoloco, se puso en pose de ataque gruño fuertemente

-en mi casa no me insultan

¿es que ya había sido de él? ¿Es que ya no podría recuperarla?, sentí como mis pulmones se comenzaban a fundir, yo no viviría sin ella

-como digas bella, bueno nos vamos- dijo Emmett disimuladamente afirmando a Jasper

-¿qué no se quedarán?-dijo desesperada

-no, jamás dije que fuera una reunión grupal Bella- caminaron mis hermanos a la salida…

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

Noooo, ¿Por qué me hacían eso? No quiero verle, no quiero no quiero ver su rostro, no seré capaz de suplicarle misericordia y una migaja de su cariño… y aun eso es pedirle demasiado, porque yo le daño, porque estoy maldita….

"**cálmate…debes hacerlo, debes convencerlo por él y por Jake**"

Tomé aire y camine hacia el living, él estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, por primera vez lo vi con mis nuevos ojos, fue como caerme a pedazos, como si me quebraran y me dejaran sangrar… él era perfecto, su porte me deslumbró, su cabello cobrizo, desordenado enmarcaba su perfectas facciones varoniles, solo al fin pude contemplar quien era Edward verdaderamente y por fin contemple su marca de dios griego, y caí en cuenta que ese ángel nunca, jamás fue para mi. Solo en él vi los colores realmente…solo en él y todo a su alrededor se volvió más lugre que antes más opaco, pero él seria feliz, aunque en ello se me fuera la existencia

-Edward- su nombre me quemo los labios, entonces aquella vocecita me mantuvo en una sola pieza

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, creí que me desmallaba….

Deje que el agua tibia se llevara su perfume

"**¿**_**qué haremos?"**_

Tu eres la de las respuestas!

No podía creer lo que había pasado, necesitaba a Jake necesitaba decirle que tenia razón, que me cuidara… que me perdonara por lo que hice… ¿cómo fue que paso?

Fui a despertar a Seth, no debí darle algo para dormirlo, pero quizás fue lo mejor no quería una guerra entre mi casi-familia Cullen y mi… y mi… mi manada, ¿es que ni como vampiro podía ser normal?... debería pertenecer a un aquelarre no a una manada

-Seth – movía al pequeño… Seth

"**De pequeño no tiene nada, pesa el doble que tu y esta por sacarte 20 cm de diferencia"**

Es un niño ¿si?

- no mamá… 3 minutos más… no…

¿Ves?

"**si como no, lo que tu digas"**

Antipatica

"**si, lo se ¿me hace más encantadora no?"**

-Seth despierta…

-no… la chicas me molesta… deja me dormir

-Seth, vamos despierta

- mamá… estaba soñando – abrió un poco los ojos y me miro… aun dormido- aah… sigo soñando… pero Bella ¿Por qué traes tanta ropa?... te vez mejor con menos

-¡SETH!- le grité… ¿es que él también?, mi grito lo despertó

"**hasta ahí quedo tu niñito jajaja"**

¡Oh Dios! cállate

-¡ay! No era nada un sueño- dijo rojo como tomate- lo siento Bella… no piense que son mis sueños… yo te veo como hermana… pero… es que

-NO QUIERO SABER- dije desesperada- no puede ser eso Seth…. Es que como

-cálmate Bella… es que eeeeh los chicos no lo pueden evitar… si estas muy… muy… lo diré como lo escuche, muy rica Bella

- ¿los chicos, todos?... -gemí

- estee… alto… ¿qué hora es? ¿Vinieron los Cullen? ¡Porque me quede dormido!- y comenzó a quitarse la ropa

-¡Seth!- dije dándome la vuelta- esta bien te creo que me veas como hermana, pero no quiero verte desnudo…

Me di vuelta al sentir un golpe seco en el suelo Seth era un lobo y estaba clavado en el suelo… conocía esa reacción era castigo… de

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Leah**

Cuando apareció Seth… Jake fue un animal, ni Sam se atrevió a contenerlo… uso toda su autoridad, sentí el dolor de mi hermano, su dolor físico, cuando me dispuse a atacar a Jake, no dejaría que dañará a mi hermano, Sam me lo impidió.

Fue horrible, esta me las pagaría bien caro Jacob, le daría donde más le duele… o si… porque si era necesario, lloraría delante de Bella… vamos a ver como se las apaña Jake con la reprimenda de Bella, aunque creo que ya se la dará.

Bueno no importaba… algo andaba muy mal, de eso estaba segura… Bella estaba demasiado tranquila, demasiado serena le había pedido a Jake que necesitaba "tiempo de chicas" demasiado serena, para convencer a Jake que era mejor en su casa…Bella debía estar muy mal

Cuando llegue claro que lo estaba, Charlie estaba cenando con ella, me senté a comer con ellos, cuando su padre no la veía sus ojos perdían el brillo… Bella se había vuelto en una perfecta actriz, apenas terminamos ella se puso a fregar, los platos, su rostro estaba deformado por el dolor…

Apenas llegamos a su habitación se sentó en el suelo mirándome

-Leah, deseo morir- trate de decirle algo, pero me detuvo con la mano- escúchame solamente… no me interrumpas que me voy a quebrar

-esta bien, escucho Bella

- Trate de no verlo- me dijo mirando hacia el vacio, contemplando más allá- trate de no verlo, pero me dejaron sola con él, y no tuve más remedio, su rostro… su rostro perfecto, su voz de terciopelo… su aroma de cielo… Leah… me miró sin asco…¡ pero debí alejarme Leah! debí hacerlo… le pregunté que por que quería hablar con migo… no me dijo nada… solo comenzó a acercarse… acercarse Leah…trate de huir, le pregunte por Tanya, que cuando se casaban, él me dijo que no la amaba… y se siguió acercando

El rostro de Bella perdió su humanidad, solo había dolor, se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos, como si se estuviera rompiendo

-se acerco, quede atrapada contra la muralla… me tomo por las muñecas… Leah… -comenzó a tiritar- su tacto… su tacto me desquicio… perdí el control de mi cuerpo, me desconecté, lo único que logre es no responderle, me tomo en sus brazos…me beso en la mejilla y comenzó a besarme el cuello, susurrando que lo perdonará…

Se quedo quieta en silencio, pasaron los minutos… nada, era una muñeca rota, un árbol caído que el viento mecía recordando su muerte, tiritaba

-¿y? – le increpé

- Jake tenía razón

-¿de que Bella?

- se…se… nunca me amo, nunca me deseo… se acostó con ella, con Tanya

-Bella…

-NUNCA ME AMO, NO ME DESEO, NI POR LASTIMA QUIZO ESTAR CON MIGO…

-Bella

-Jake… Jake tenia razón, pero yo le amo… le amo a pesar de todo… lo amo y se que él esta mejor con ella… pero no entiendo… no entiendo que pasa por su cabeza… yo… me debo alejar de él

-¿estas segura?... él te pedía perdón, Bella quizás… tu tengas..

-no, yo… yo le daré el paso a Jake… es la única forma

.

.

.

**POV Alice**

-estuvo tan cerca… tan cerca- mordí el nuevo vestido que acaba de comprar destrozándolo, mientras Jasper me contaba lo sucedido

-cálmate Alice- dijo mi lindo Jazz- nada puedes hacer

-¡PERO COMO LO RECHAZA!- quise zarandear a mi mejor amiga, hasta que entrara en razón

Suspire, si había alguien cabeza dura esa, era Isabella Swan, sonó mi teléfono celular, que extraño, no vi que iba a sonar, conteste sin reconocer el número del celular

-¿diga?- dije

-Hola Alice

-¡BELLA!- trate de encontrar palabras lo bastante terribles

-no me grites- dijo tranquila- escúchame primero y después hablas

-OK- dije de mala gana, extrañamente no sabía que me iba decir, la curiosidad pudo más que mi ira homicida contra ella

-necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo

Por teléfono se escucho una voz más lejana "la sanguijuela no te querrá ayudar Bella", esa era la voz de Leah, la chucho

-CLARO QUE TE AYUDO BELLA YO SI SOY TU AMIGA- grité por el fono Jasper me miraba con cara extraña

-Alice me gritaste en el oído- dijo Bella

"PUES TEN EN CUENTRA SANGUIJUELA QUE IRE YO TAMBIÉN" gritó esa chica

-dile a esa, que no te dejaré sola- dije

-gracias Alice, las necesito a las dos, pero por favor dejen de gritarse- dijo Bella entre divertida y molesta- nos vemos en el centro comercial de Seatle en una hora más ¿si?

-claro- corte

-¿que tu vas hacer que?- me dijo Jasper molesto

-yo…- le sonreí- ¿Qué hay de malo?

-que vas a salir con la manada- me tomo por los hombros- Alice Bella no es de las nuestras… no e dejaré ir

Suspire, tuve que pelearme con Jasper para salir, pero necesitaba explicaciones, y ver si podía hacer por Edward, que ahora estaba en el regazo de Esme , sin moverse ni dejar que ella se moviera, al menos Carlisle dice que sus pulmones están sanos por el momento.

Llegue al centro comercial, donde Bella me esperaba con esa… AHG, que mal olían, y su sentido de la moda era pésimo, me daba horror el solo verlas

-Bella- dije poniéndome las manos en la cintura, cuando Bella me miro, sus ojos eran… eran HORRIBLES, estaban muertos, ella al ver mi expresión de espanto, pestaño y volvieron a tener un brillo, pero era algo así como sintético.

Corrí a abrazarla, ella se asusto al principio pero luego me abrazo fuertemente, levante la vista y Leah me miraba con asco

-¿Qué me vez? Ella fue mi amiga primero ¡es mía!- dije abrazando a Bella más fuerte

Ella la tomo de un brazo, y la tiró, yo la tire del otro

-pues yo he estado con ella y también es mí amiga- dijo tirándola para su lado

-chicas…

- no es cierto-dije jalándola- ¡aparte mira como la tienes vestida!

-esta vestida para el ataque- respondió jalando de nuevo a Bella

-si estuviera conmigo, no tendría que pelear-dije molesta tirando más a Bella

-chicas…

-claro, y tendría que soportar a el clan Delani – tiro a Bella

-eso..

-¡CHICAS!- gritó Bella, resulta que todos miraban como tironeábamos a Bella, mientras hacia que la soltáramos- ¿vasta si?

Fuimos a pasear, nos detuvimos en el pateo de comidas y ellas se pidieron una enorme copa de helados, yo me limite a pedir agua que ya era lo bastante mala, mientras ellas engullían esa cosa.

-Bella…-dije

-¿quieres saber para que te pedí que vinieras?- me dijo. ¿Desde cuándo Bella era la adivina?

-si… y ¿para qué nos necesitas a la dos?- agregue mirando a Leah, la cual me gruño en respuesta

-si estoy con las dos nadie vendrá a molestar – se refería sin duda en parte a Edward

Leah se puso de pie y se marcho "al baño" pero estaba segura que solo quería darnos espacio, al parecer la chica realmente apreciaba a Bella

-voy al grano- me dijo sonriéndome vacíamente- se cuanto te molesta el aroma de Leah

-tienes que explicarme, Bella… ¿Por qué?

-escúchame solamente, yo te adoro Alice, no sabes cuanto, adoro a tu familia, es como si fueran parte de la mía… pero tienes que entender que no volveré con Edward… no lo amo ya

Trate de procesar eso, clave mis ojos en los suyos. Ella mentía de eso estaba segura, solo porque Jasper me lo había dicho, porque su voz era segura y calmada

-mientes

-no

-si, Jasper me lo dijo- ella bufó y murmuro "lo olvide"

- tu hermano estuvo con otra y no te molestes en negarlo

-… - ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿es que Edward se lo dijo? No eso era imposible- pe… pero él te a…

-no es cierto- apareció Leah- él no la ama

-cállate chucho, que sabes tu por supuesto que si…

-chicas…

-No la ama, la dejó y luego volvió con ella solo para engañarla, y cuando ella esta retomando su vida vuelve…

-pues la ama… ¿QUÉ SABES TÚ CUANTO A SUFRIDO?

-chicas…

-PUES NO MÁS QUE JAKE QUE SI LA AMA, QUE HA ESTADO CON ELLA EN TODAS Y QUE A TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR QUE EL IMBECIL DE TU HERMANO LA HAGA SUFRIR

-PUES… PUES

-¡CHICAS!- gritó Bella, sin darme cuenta de nuevo me había puesto a pelear con la loba, y éramos el centro de atención

-Alice no importa, incluso si él me amase, yo estoy decidida- suspiró – Leah, no importa ya compensaré a Jake…

¿A qué estaba decidida? Miré a Leah y la miraba con ojos de plato… es que … no alto Bella no pretendía eso… ¿o si?

-¿a qué te refieres con compensar a Jake? ¿a qué estas decidida?- trate de articular, sabía por Edward cuando regresamos de Italia que Jake como todo adolescente tenía fantasías con Bella que sacaban de quicio a mi hermano… seguro que el chucho querría esa compensación pero Bella no podía estar tan loca

- pues pienso ser novia oficial de Jake- suspiré aliviada, Bella bajo la vista mordiéndose el labio – y si desea, pues… pasará

-NO PUEDES BELLA...

.

.

* * *

Amenazas de muerte? Aplausos? Tomatazos?

Bueno, subí pronto! como dije... fuerte no...Porque realmente Edward perdió su virginidad con Tanya ¬¬ nos traicionó!

Y Bella planea hacer lo mismo con Jake

¿lo logrará?¿que dirá Jake?¿Edward se enterará?... como ansias!

Bueno taba pensando en dejar un día de la semana para la actu... no se si les parece, resivo sugerencias xD

o dos no se... como prefieran ^^ ... es que de verdad no quiero hacerles lo mismo u_u estoy arrepentida

espero que ya me hayan perdonado :D

bueno cuidense mucho

cariños

y Nos leemos prontoooo!!!

**Deje un review con comentarios**

**sean amenzasa de muerte o sugerencias son bien resividas**

**el botón no muerde xD**


	14. las cosas se complican para todos

Hola! bueno los personajes perteneces a SM... yo solo pues dejo que el destino les juegue pasadas un poco problematicas y las escribo NO es mi culpa lo que hacen! conste... espero que disfrutéis el capitulo

* * *

.

**POV Jake**

.

Maldito Seth, se tenía que quedar dormido… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Bella?, eso de _tiempo para chicas_ no me lo trago… pero fue muy convincente "Jake no seas paranoico… contigo cerca no puedo hablar que ropa interior es más cómoda…necesito tiempo para chicas" y yo el muy imbécil accedí solo por que me dijo y en especial porque no parecía molesta "hola Jake, te eche mucho de menos… no sabes la falta que me haces"… claro me daba vuelta como quería, ¡argh! Detesto ser un idiota, o mejor dicho estar idiota por ella, aún me quemaba el cuerpo de solo pensar lo cerca, lo cerquísima que había estado de ser mía pero se había arrancado dos veces, era como si alguien nos interrumpiera… alguien la llamará, "no pienses en eso Jacob" me repetí mentalmente tratando de controlar los espasmos, que sin duda me llevarían a cambiar de fase

-cambia esa cara hermano- dijo Quil golpeándome el brazo con el puño, estuve a punto de darme vuelta y partirle la cara, ¿pero que culpa tenía él?

-ándate, a cambiar pañales y déjame en paz- no debí haber amenazado a Bella, a ella nada le costaba salir corriendo a los brazos del Chupasangre… de seguro estaba enojada con migo

- ¡uy! Andamos susceptible, las incomodidades menstruales te dieron fuertes- ok Quil se lo había buscado, me di vuelta para partirle en varias partes su narizota pero al ver la cara de preocupación de mi amigo no pude

-¿eh hermano que tienes?- me dijo ahora serio

-Bella, estoy seguro… - en eso suena mi celular, miré el número y era desconocido, Quil me hizo ademanes de que contestara- ¿diga?

-MANTENTENTE LEJOS DE ELLA CHUCHO, ¿ENTIENDES?- gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, era la pulga saltona, la chupasangre enana- PASAME CON ELLA YA

-¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES, MALDITA SANGUIJUELA, BASTARDA, PARA VENIR A GRITARME Y DARME INTRUCCIONES A MI!- grité, y claro tanta fue la rabia que quebré el celular, aparato inútil no aguantaba nada de presión

-…- Quil me miraba estupefacto, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué me llamaba?¿es qué Bella se había juntado con la enana sin decirme?, comencé a tiritar, sentí como el fuego se extendía a través de mi columna

-JAKE CÁLMANTE- gritó Quil sosteniéndome con innecesaria fuerza- Bella esta en casa de Leah, torturando a Seth

Me congele ¿torturando a Seth?, los tiritones desaparecieron y Quil me sonrió

-entre ella y Leah lo están usando de muñeco tamaño real.

Cuando llegue las dos estaban muy risueñas probándole ropa al indefenso de Seth

-creo que el rojo le queda mejor- hablo Bella entre risas- combina mejor con el color de sus ojos

-ja, ja si… aunque el verde tampoco le queda mal

-chicas por favor déjenme

-CÁLLATE SETH- le gritaron las dos al unísono y luego se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente

-BELLA- grité

Mientras comenzaba a sonar, Seth contestaba y a través del auricular la misma voz gritando "BELLLAAAAA, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, NO PUEDES, NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANO" y Seth corto asustado

-¡DESDE CUANDO LA SANGUIJUELA TE DA ORDENES! POR SUPUESTO, TRAICIONASTE A LA MANADA POR ELLOS ¿NO?- grité furioso a todo lo que dieron mis pulmones, pero era incapaz de entrar en fase estaba demasiado adolorido incluso para eso, ella tenía algo de nuevo con el maldito de Cullen

Sus bellísimos ojos color dorado de estrecharon y me arrastro al bosque, en lo que me demore en pestañar

-cállate Jake no sabes lo que dices- me dijo cuando sin duda estábamos lejos del alcance de otros oídos

-¿QUÉ NO SE LO QUE DIGO? LA MALDITA ME LLAMO A MI TAMBIEN, DE SEGURO TE REVOLCASTE CON AQUEL BASTARDO POR ESO EL SIENTE QUE TIENE DERECHO SOBRE TI- le grité mientras unas malditas lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos- ERES UNA IDIOTA AL CORRER TRAS ÉL, ERES UNA…

Repentinamente, Bella me voló la cara con una bofetada, sacándome sangre del golpe.

-eres un idiota Jacob Black- me dijo con la voz contenida, me di vuelta para contemplar como sus ojos dorados lloraban sin lágrimas – Alice me llamaba para tratar de convencerme de que no fuera tu novia, yo estaba dispuesta a todo A TODO JAKE, PERO YA NO OLVIDATE DE MI

Y se alejo corriendo de mi figura congelada, ella… ella… iba a…con… ella… y… yo…

De atrás de unos árboles apareció Leah aplaudiendo

-bien hecho Jake, perdiste tu gran oportunidad, Bella te iba a dar la pasada y tu anulaste toda posibilidad

Me deje caer al suelo, presa de un dolor enorme, tal como cuando creí que la había perdido al verla transformada en vampiro, tal como cuando me suplico que la matara, sabiéndome culpable de su sufrimiento, de haberla hecho perder su vida… me puse a llorar golpeando el suelo con los puños.

.

.

.

**POV Leah**

**.**

No podía creer cuan idiota era Jacob, ahora lloraba igual que un mocoso con pataleta, me dio lastima, sus puños comenzaron a sangrar, suspire, esta bien se que soy mala, pero no soy tonta… no quiero compartir el dolor de Jake en mi cabeza con el mío basta y sobra… ya encontraría otra forma de búrlame de él pero no lo dejaría así suspire y me acerque a él

-ya basta Jake- poniendo mi mano en su hombro, claro lo que venía no me lo esperaba. Yo sabía que como cada miembro de la manda Jake me detesta, pero en un rápido movimiento me atrapo entre sus enorme brazos y me apretó en contra de su cuerpo, fue una sensación extraña, sentí un pequeño tirón desde mis entrañas, mientras Jake se ponía a lloran contra mi hombro, por primera vez agradecí no ser humana, la fuerza con que me abrazaba Jake me hubiera quebrado columna y costilla sin problema alguno, le di palmaditas torpemente en la espalda, era difícil moverme con él en sima.

-ya Jake…

-SOY UN IDOTA, UN IMBE…IMBECIL- sollozó con fuerza- ES..ESTUPIDO…TA..TARADO, NO.. NO ME VA PERDO… PERDONAR NUNCA…

-Jake- dije tratando de respirar- cálmate… bueno aparte eres tonto, pero si no me sueltas no te podre ayudarte

Se separo de mí dejándome ver su rostro, era ridículo lo que me produjo, ¿ternura, cariño? El enorme mastodonte de Jacob tenía el rostro desfigurado por el dolor, su facciones atractivas y varoniles (alto, pensé ¿atractivas? Diablos ¿qué me fumé? De tanto ver basura una se acostumbra), me miraban igual que un niñito pequeño, tome su rostro entre mis manos secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos, se veía extrañamente indefenso… bueno después de todo el siempre había estado enamorado de Bella aunque nunca le correspondió, y la perdió hasta el cansancio por culpa de Cullen, nada me costaba darle una ayudadita, después de todo el algún día se imprimaría … porque solo no podía, y Bella tendría una anestesia para sus heridas… era lo mejor para los dos…

-tranquilo- le sonreí (¿le sonreí? ¿Yo?, OK promesa mental nunca más ver a un idiota llorar para no tenerle lastima)- de partida déjate de lloriquear como una nena pequeña

Me asistió tratando sin mucho éxito de contener las lágrimas, suspire

-eres pésimo ¿lo sabías?- me dedicó una sonrisa melancólica- uff peor, veamos ve hablar con ella

-no la conoces, no me perdonar – dijo mientras de nuevo las lágrimas corrían por sus cálidas mejillas

-creo que tu no te haz enterado de los últimos acontecimientos, Jake- lo mire fijamente- Bella te necesita pero no te la va poner fácil, ya sabes lo cabezota que es… tienes que conseguir que te perdone Jake, si no yo misma te hare añicos

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

**.**

Salí por décima del agua, de nada servía tratar de ahogarme, pero la libertad de volar y de nadar en las aguas de alguna manera aplacaba lo que me estaba matando… él había sido de otra, de otra… y Jake creía que yo era una ramera… la vida no valía la pena y no podía acabar con la mía, cuando me disponía a saltar por enésima vez cuando unos llameantes brazos me envolvieron rugí, sabía muy bien quien era… pero no, no esta vez… luche y me zafé de su presa con algo de dificultad, tumbándolo al suelo, iba a correr cuando sus manos se aprisionaron alrededor de mi tobillo, me di vuelta para propinarle una patada, pero toda mi ira se esfumo al verlo tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, como cuando los niños pequeños esperan el odio de sus padres

-no me dejes solito- dijo en un susurro mientras por su rostro corrían lágrimas

"_**dejarlo nos mataría,¿ no sientes el pecho?**_" entonces me percaté cuan profundo era el agujero tanto que se había comido hasta el dolor, sentí que me desvanecía , claro estaba el dolor no me dejaría alejarme de Jake y la vocecita tampoco

"_**no me metas a mi, aunque tienes que reconocer que hasta así se ve guapísimo"**_

¿Qué hago entonces?

" _**alejar a Edward es lo mejor para él, Alice pronto le dirá lo que piensas hacer, debes actuar pronto!"**_

-Jake suéltame la pierna y párate ¿si?- le dije fingiendo risa lo hice tan bien que casi yo me lo creí

Levanto su mirada llena de esperanza, como si le hubiera bajado el cielo… la hermosa sonrisa que cruzo su rostro me dio fuerzas para seguir con esta farsa… esta noche seria, la noche, mi "gran" noche, con ella alejaría a Edward de mi vida… con el cual soñé que fuera mi primera vez… pero al menos Jake sería feliz ¿valdría la pena?

" _**¿a quién quieres engañar? Jake te gusta, te fascina y lo vas a disfrutar"**_

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

Cerré mis ojos aferrado al regazo de mi madre, que no cesaba de cantar una canción de cuna, maldita mi suerte… tome aire y me deje vagar por el último recuerdo que tenía de ella

_Flash Back_

_Observe como mis hermanos huían de la escena por la ventana, el rostro de Jasper estaba atormentado por el dolor, pero no quise escuchar que pensaba, yo estaba solo con ella en su casa_

_-Edward- me llamó, me di vuelta perdiéndome en sus ojos, dorados… eran los mismos de siempre, con esa expresión llena de silenciosos secretos_

_-Bella- pronuncia su nombre con la delicadeza de una caricia, aquel nombre de ángel, ella dio un paso hacia atrás como si quisiera huir, pero mi mirada la tuviera atrapada_

_-este… bueno Edward, ¿Qué quería hablar con migo?- dijo media temblorosa, yo me acerque más ella choco levemente contra el marco de la puerta_

_-quería verte- dije suavemente, no, no quería verla solamente, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, besar sus dulces labios… - saber como estabas… pedirte dis…_

_-alto, alto- dijo levantando una de sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, privándome del placer de descubrir una ventana a su alma - nada de disculpas, ya me las pidieron todo el mundo, desde Alice hasta Jake_

_¿por qué lo nombraba a él?, mi vista se detuvo en su muñeca, la pulsera de la promesa, ella escondió en un rápido movimiento su mano de mi vista_

_-¿por… qué?_

_- ya me viste, ya puedes irte- me echaba, estaba loca, yo no me movería de aquí sin ella_

_-no_

_-Edward y… y ¿Cuándo es la boda?... con Tanya… espero que me invites, yo… ehh_

_Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, me parecieron tristes, infinitamente opacos_

_-no me casaré con ella, no la amo_

_-Edward- al pronunciar mi nombre sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos._

_La distancia entre nosotros se había acortado, ella parecía querer huir, trato pero me moví más rápido, ahora podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, alzo sus brazos para alejarme de ella, tome sus muñecas, su tacto tan dulce… mando una corriente eléctrica a mi cuerpo, un hambre, una sed que jamás había sentido… el deseo de fundirme con ella se apodero de mi, yo la necesitaba, pegue sus muñecas contra la pared_

_-Bella… te necesito…-le susurre mientras besaba su mejilla y comenzaba a deslizar su rostro por su cuello, disfrutando como su respiración se agitaba, volviéndose un exquisito jadeo, la miré para ver como tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y sus labios entra abierto temblaban, necesitaba sentirla, sentir sus labios de ángel contra los míos… me detuve frente a su boca inspirando su exquisito aliento, cuanto me arrepiento de no haberla hecho mía antes, de que ella hubiera sido la primera… pero seria la única_

_- n..o – la mire a los ojos, eran suplicantes, ella estaba luchando contra ella misma, apreté mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo sus curvas contra mi cuerpo, la corriente eléctrica se intensifico como nunca, ella se estremeció, y movió inquieta la mano donde tenía la pulsera que el maldito perro lo había dado, estuve a punto de pulverizarla cuando ella clavo sus ojos en los míos, buscando algo, yo lo único que deseaba era hacerla mía, ahora que nada me lo impedía… no le haría daño… ¡maldición! Tenía que alejar de mi mente las imágenes de Tanya… ahora tenía a Bella aquí a mi lado._

_Sin previo aviso, ella comenzó a reír, pero su risa era triste, retrocedí confundido, mientras ella miraba el techo _

_-¿Bella?- pregunté confundido, ella clavo sus ojos en mí, su mirada estaba muerta me asusté trate de acercarme pero ella se movió rápido dejándome con la mano extendida_

_-Edward-dijo como si retará a un niño pequeño- no tienes porque mentirme, dime que la amas… o si no porque estuviste con ella_

_Me quede estático y voltee a verla, ¿cómo lo sabía?_

_-yo no he estado con nadie_

_-no me mientas- me dijo sonriendo – solo confirma lo que paso_

_-Bella…yo_

_-no debes explicaciones- sonrió más abiertamente y se acerco a abrazarme- te felicito, al fin encontraste una mujer digna de ti _

Cómo podía creer eso… yo con otra… me daba repulsa de mi mismo, maldición… si Tanya no se hubiera puesto las ropa de Bella… si yo hubiera escuchado su mente… si… estoy loco… pero la necesito… necesito a Bella "_Alice… basta, vuelve… Bella… no me importa_" pero… como la recupero… ¿con que derecho? … si la traicione "_Alice… no se te ocurra, sea lo que sea que valla hacer Bella, no puedes romper el tratado_"… ella tiene que entender… tiene que entender que mi vida es ella, mi universo "_¿que? Bella no… no puede [acostarse con un perro, 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8…_]"

-¿¿¿QUÉ???'- grité- JASPER… JASPER…QUE BELLA QUE

.

.

.

**POV Jacob**

**.**

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira ¿y si cambiada de idea? No, no ella me dijo que si… solo quería que las cosas fueran románticas… puaj , luz de la luna y esas tonteras… en realidad yo no era en absoluto de esas cursilerías, pero no me quejo… aceleré el paso… hubiera llegado mucho antes de estar en fase, pero una de las condiciones eran justamente mantenerme en forma humana, estúpidas condiciones… tonta Bella que me hace esto… tonta y lindísima Bella que hace lo que quiere con migo. Condición número uno; "quiero que sea romántico Jake, como en los libros"… libros que jamás leería… por cierto una perdida de tiempo, segunda condición; "no entres en fase pase lo que pase… hasta que yo te diga"… ¿Por qué? Ser lobo y poder correr era una de las mejores cosas que pasaban, y mejor forma de lidiar con estos malditos nervios que me estaban matando… tercera condición "tendrás que confiar en mi Jake…" ¡pero si yo confiaba en ella!... aunque no en… no, no valía ni la pena pensarlo, después de todo ella iba a ser mi novia y quizás con algo de suerte… podría convencerla de estar conmigo, el amor no es anti natura ¿no?, pero la ultima condición me sacaba de quicio por las razones "no le puedes decir ni a Billy, ni menos a Charlie". Eso era estúpido, yo no me voy imprimar, ya no lo hice… yo iba a estar con ella por siempre, yo no la abandonaría como el chupasangre.

Tome una bocanada de aire, diablos si que sería más sencillo como lobo… bueno aquí estaba en el claro junto a la pequeña cascada, que daba origen a un riachuelo, la luna bañaba el lugar tenuemente… Bella había escogido muy bien el lugar era hermoso, todo calmado y con el sutil susurrar del bosque, vi una manta tendida en el suelo, la típica de camping , me senté en ella, estaba nervioso aún, me revolví el cabello tratando en vano de calmarme

-pareces un perro rascándote Jake- se rió Bella

Levante la vista…

* * *

.

Amenazas de muerte? Aplausos? tomatazos?... dudas?

bueno , creo que en este todos sin ecepción se portaron poco inteligentes

y no es mi culpa! así que no se enojen conmigo soy inocente

gracias por los rr y bueno me he portado bien

ahora muero de las ansias por seguir!

¿qué hará Edward ahora que lo sabe?

¿todo resultara para la parejita?

OMG!!!

**_Presione el botón verde_**

**_y haga su obra de caridad_**


	15. Climax

gracias por el apoyo y los rr aunque me hayan amenazado xD, bueno ya saben los personajes son de SM, yo juego a ser el destino y son ellos quienes reacionan asi que son ELLOS los culpables no yo xD

_**

* * *

.**_

_**POV Jacob**_

.

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira ¿y si cambiada de idea? No, no ella me dijo que si… solo quería que las cosas fueran románticas… puaj , luz de la luna y esas tonteras… en realidad yo no era en absoluto de esas cursilerías, pero no me quejo… aceleré el paso… hubiera llegado mucho antes de estar en fase, pero una de las condiciones eran justamente mantenerme en forma humana, estúpidas condiciones… tonta Bella que me hace esto… tonta y lindísima Bella que hace lo que quiere con migo. Condición número uno; "quiero que sea romántico Jake, como en los libros"… libros que jamás leería… por cierto una perdida de tiempo, segunda condición; "no entres en fase pase lo que pase… hasta que yo te diga"… ¿Por qué? Ser lobo y poder correr era una de las mejores cosas que pasaban, y mejor forma de lidiar con estos malditos nervios que me estaban matando… tercera condición "tendrás que confiar en mi Jake… " pero si yo confiaba en ella!... aunque no en… no, no valía ni la pena pensarlo, después de todo ella iba a ser mi novia y quizás con algo de suerte… podría convencerla de estar con migo, el amor no es anti natura ¿no?, pero la ultima condición me sacaba de quicio por las razones "no le puedes decir ni a Billy, ni menos a Charlie". Eso era estúpido, yo no me voy imprimar, ya no lo hice… yo iba a estar con ella por siempre, yo no la abandonaría como el chupasangre._

_Tome una bocanada de aire, diablos si que sería más sencillo como lobo… bueno aquí estaba en el claro junto a la pequeña cascada, que daba origen a un riachuelo, la luna bañaba el lugar tenuemente… bueno Bella había escogido muy bien el lugar era hermoso, todo calmado y con el sutil susurrar del bosque, vi una manta tendida en el suelo, la típica de camping , me senté en ella, estaba nervioso aún, me revolví el cabello tratando en vano de calmarme_

_-pareces un perro rascándote Jake- se rió Bella_

_Levante la vista…_

_._

_._

_._

_**POV Bella**_

_**.**_

Jake me miro, y su boca se desencajo al instante, un dulce rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aunque la verdad me asuste, su respiración se corto en el acto y su corazón casi estallo, me preocupe y me acerque, claro no había reparado en su mirada, sus ojos era de plato…

-¿te gusta?- me giré sobre mi misma, hoy lo haría feliz solo a él, a mi mejor amigo, al que no me abandono incluso cuando yo misma lo hice. Quise hacer este momento especial, quise que fuera un recuerdo grato, cuando también Jacob encontrará la mujer adecuada para él. Quería recordar su sonrisa mirándome a mi, embobado feliz, me había arreglado solo para él, para deslumbrarlo llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, de hombros caídos se ajustaba a mi figura, la tela dibujaba suaves pliegues en la parte final que me llegaba más debajo de la rodilla, mi cabello caía en ondas alrededor de mi nuevo rostro incluso, para cambiar mi perfume de hielo puse una flor en mi cabello.

-¿Qué no te gusto?- bufé y me senté en frente de él, sin mirarlo – di algo al menos Jake

-da..da..da

-¿ah?- cuando lo vi, la mirada de embobado, había pasado a ser la misma, que me hacía sentir indefensa, aquella carga de deseo, de pasión y de que se yo, si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho, baje la vista algo confundida mirando mis níveas manos que descansaban en mi piernas, ¿Por qué, por qué su recuerdo?, ese viejo y añejo deseo me llenaba ahora, no vale la pena… de nada sirve

"_**algún día quizás no haya más dolor, por ahora vive"**_

Solo por ahora tendría un alivio para mi dolor, la anestesia, la calidez de Jake, quien tomo mis manos entre una de las suya, y con la otra levanto mi mentón para mirarme, el frió que se anidaba en mi pecho se escondió lejos ante su calidez

-¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?- yo asistí, él se acerco y poso sus labios contra los míos, su cálido aliento me invadió, el dolor seso, ya no me desgarraban por dentro

Se separó levemente de mi, yo no quería aquello, no ahora, que aquel perfecto recuerdo del ángel que nunca sería mío me atormentará, Jake trató de susurrar

-te prometo…

- no me prometas nada- y lo acalle con un beso, un beso cargado de ansias por olvidar quien era y mi propio tormento. Y ver libre mi amor por Jake, porque si le amaba de alguna manera le amaba, él no era mi segunda opción, él era la opción que ahora me mantenía viva

.

.

.

_**POV Jake**_

_**.**_

Sus frías manos se enredaron en mi cabello, me aferre a su cuerpo como si en ello se me fuera la vida aunque en parte así era… ya no tenía sentido de la realidad, con sus labios unidos a los míos, el hielo de su respiración, ¡dios me estaba volviendo loco!, yo no quería apresurar las cosas… con lo que me consto convencerla… con las innumerables embarradas que me había mandado, yo no tenía derecho a exigir nada; pero eso no quiere decir que no lo deseara… cómo ahora que su manos estaban dibujando figuras en mi espalda, de verdad que lo estaba intentando, de verdad, traté con todas mis fuerzas de mantener mis instintos bajo control… pero era imposible, sus suaves manos delineaban mi musculatura que ante cada roce, parecía estallar en llamas, y su boca ¡dios Santo!... si no paraba esto aquí, yo… yo no podría… no me puedo volver a equivocar con ella…

- al… alto- dije separándome de ella, donde estábamos tendidos, tome aire, desesperado, tratando de calmar mis revolucionadas hormonas- no… no…

-¿creí que tu querías?- dijo entre risitas, yo no la miraba intentando calmarme, mi cuerpo me estaba matando… TRANQUILIZATE JACOB, me grité mentalmente…

-si… si quiero- diablos aun no hablo de corrido, lo único que quiero es darme y vuelta y hacerte mía Bells, pero no soy tan animal- pero… no te voy a obligar, dijiste que era… anti natura, yo te amo Bella y…

-¿y?- dijo aun conteniendo la risa, claro mi estado era de lo más gracioso, parecía que me iba dar un ataque asmático, aún no podía regularizar mi respiración

-y yo te amo, y no puedo…y no puedo obligarte…- ella me acaricio el brazo, QUE ESTABA LOCA, me estaba dando alas, la poca tranquilidad que había logrado se esfumo- Bella!... no me tortures…

-tontito… no pretendo eso, mírame, Jake mírame- me volví lentamente para verla de pie, de nada me servía mirarla… me entraban unas ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella…CONTROLATÉ

- Jake… este es mi regalo

Se desprendió del vestido…

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no pensaba despertar jamás, la visión más perfecta que había tenido, gracias al cielo por mis sentidos de lobo… su piel blanca como la luna con un suave fulgor… envolvía la figura de mi perdición, suaves y marcadas curvas… ella era una diosa y yo la contemplaba, mientras mi cuerpo ardía por combustión… si me incendiaba solo disminuiría lo que me estaba matando. Bella llevaba ropa de encaje azul, que contrastaba como el cielo contra su piel, llevándome a la gloria.

Mi corazón perdió los estribos, ella descendió y se me acerco peligrosamente, su frío aliento roso mi torso medio descubierto, en vez de calmarme… me despertó, este momento era real, retrocedí apoyándome en mis manos, ella paso sobre mi

-¿no quieres?- preguntó condenadamente seductora

CÓMO NO IBA A QUERER!... ella había sido dueña de mis fantasías solo ella, aún antes de ser consiente de que la amaba, aún cuando ella estaba con él, quería ser yo el dueño de sus labios, de sus suspiros… pero yo era un chiquillo en ese entonces… claro cuando la dejo y ella llego a mi rota en mil pedazos creí que me la ganaría… pero jamás me aventure a pensar de que mis fantasías se hicieran realidad, menos al yo hacerme lobo… pero ella me quería… a pesar de todo, y luego… luego él me la arrebato solo para herirla… cuando la vi… la vi sin su humanidad transformada en uno de ellos entonces entendí cuanto la amaba… ella era mi perdición y ahora acariciaba coquetamente mi pecho sonriendo tímidamente…

-¿Qué pasa?- sus ojos color oro liquido se clavaron en los míos, mi cuerpo se tenso… sentí que ya no era solo fuego sino deseo… pero… por mucho que hubiera soñado yo con este momento…eran solo sueños… yo nunca había estado con mujer alguna… y no era que más de alguna se me hubiera lanzado… yo solo tenía ojos para ella y ahora era ella quien me seducía… pero…

-Be…lla- mi voz fue ronca mezcla de suspiro y gemido, diablos tanto se me notaba, carraspeé un poco solo ensanchando su encantadora sonrisa - si no te alejas no respondo por mis actos, deja de torturarme ¿si?

Ella se sentó en mis piernas y apoyó su cuerpo contra mi pecho, me rompí a jadear al instante, me aferré al manta haciéndola añicos, maldito pedazo de tela podría haberme cooperado, cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando en vano de pensar en algo que no fuera que Bella, mi propia afrodita estaba en ropa interior encima de mí

-Jake…- abrí los ojos de golpe su tono ya no era divertido, estaba dolida, por fin desde que llego el maldito, estaba siendo sincera – yo…

Siempre la entendí sin que hablará, no lo se porque pero era así… entendí lo que ella necesitaba, yo era la cura para su dolor, para ese que volvía inhumanos sus dulces ojos, la abrace, su roce quemo… realmente era un milagro que no entrará en combustión espontanea, levante con cuidado su rostro y me vi en sus pupilas, tan tristes… tan horriblemente desgarradas… maldito ¿por qué la hacia sufrir así?

-no te preocupes Bella… yo- le sonreí, sinceramente – estoy aquí para ti, te amo Bella… tanto que he perdido la cordura

-Jake…- sus ojos dorados parecían llorar- nunca podre amarte como te lo mereces… yo

-no importa Bella yo amaré por los dos

Pose mis labios con fiereza en contra de los suyos… yo la amaba a pesar de todo… yo curaría ese dolor con mi amor… hoy, esta noche ella sería mía… como nunca fue de él

.

.

.

_**POV Edward**_

.

-DEJENME MALDITA SEA, ESME SUALTAMEEEE- grité con todas mis fuerzas… me moví arrastrando a mi madre, Rose, Jasper-DEJENME… ELLA NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO… NO PUEDE

"- pues pienso ser novia oficial de Jake- Bella bajo la vista mordiéndose el labio – y si desea, pues… pasará"

Acaba de llegar Alice con ese horrible recuerdo atormentándome, se acercaba Carlisle y Emmett…

.

.

.

**POV Jake**

**.**

Jamás imagine todo esto, era más allá de todo, ella se estaba entregando, ¡se me estaba entregando! A mí… yo sabía que en el fondo solo me estaba utilizando para alejarlo, para aliviar su pena… su dolor ¿pero que más da?, yo ganaba siempre y a pesar de todo era mía, como yo de ella… el amor que sentía por ella me superaba y estaba dispuesto a todo para aliviar su tormento, se que no sería feliz completamente… pero el tiempo estaba de mi lado.

Sus finos dedos se enredaban en mi cabello mientras yo disfrutaba de deslizar libremente mis manos por su cuerpo, que se estremecía ante mi tacto, aunque no más que yo antes sus besos, no se como nos vimos desnudos y juro que yo no fui.

Besé cada parte de su exquisita piel mientras ella susurraba y gemía mi nombre una y otra vez, música para mis oídos, ella deslizó sus labios por mi pecho… jamás pensé que existieran tan maravillosas sensaciones y menos que vinieran mejores

-te amo Bella- jadeé, esto era mi cielo si me moría ahora sería feliz con sus labios unidos a los míos con su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Ella clavo su mirada en la mía el dolor había desaparecido, solo había una infinita paz, yo… ¡yo le había dado sosiego! Me sonrió para fundirse con migo… fuimos un solo ser, al fin era uno con ella, con mi cielo, con mi sol, con la mujer de mis sueños y desdichas, con Bella

Toque el cielo, viví en el cuando alcance el éxtasis junto con ella, con un grito mi esencia se libero dentro de ella… ella se unió a mi en un dulce clamor.

Cuando volvimos a ser de nuevo dos seres, mi respiración junto con la de ella era un vivido jadeo… esto había sido lejos, millones de millones de veces mejor de lo que imagine, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, la cubrí con un trozo de la destrozada manta… que simpatía le tenía ahora a ese trozo de tela… se que Bella no se iba a resfriar pero aun así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla la abrase mientras una risa… salía de mis labios

-¿de que te ríes?- me preguntó aun su mirada era tranquila, parecía casi feliz

-ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida…-volví reí- jamás había sido tan feliz

-tonto

-sip y es tu culpa- le sonreí idiotizado ante su belleza, ¿cómo podía parecerme más hermosa?

-quita esa sonrisa de bobo – me reprocho divertida, hace tanto que no la veía así, tranquila sin dolor

- lo siento esta sonrisa de idiota la tendré tatuada – le acaricie el rostro con el dorso de la mano, era maravillosa- te amo, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

-que bueno que complací a mi novio –dijo media seria, media divertida

-¿complacerme?- que acaso estaba ciega, yo estaba en éxtasis – eso es poco Bella…

La acerque a mis labios envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo

- loco – sonrió

-si por ti ¿y yo a ti?- eso era importante… ¿no? Me entraron nervios

- me hiciste mujer, y eres un hombre maravilloso- mientras posaba dulcemente sus labios contra los míos… esto era perfecto

O eso creí hasta que un rugido rompió la quietud de la noche

.

.

.

_**POV Emmett**_

.

-EDWARD, DETENTE OCASIONARAS UNA GUERRA- gritó Jasper, en vano tratando de calmarlo… no se como pero Edward se nos escapó a todos, Carlisle trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero claro… yo lo entendía pensar… que Bella… no es que Alice tenía que estar equivocada… con un CHUCHO… con un perro, vibro mi celular… un mensaje de Alice, nos dividimos en grupos para tratar de dar alcance a Edward, tarea imposible porque él era el más rápido de la familia

"_Emm, nosotros los dejaremos de seguir, o los lobos aparecerán, si están solos ustedes tres no ocurrirá. Adelántense al nacimiento del rio, al limite de la frontera_"

Hice seña para que Jasper me siguiera y dejara de seguir a Edward… este no se tomo la molestia de preocuparse de nosotros... cuando llegamos al lugar acordado por Alice todo era calma

-Jasper… realmente Bella… ósea… no dijiste que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward ¿cómo se va acostar con otro?

-no lo se Emm… esa chica no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, yo… alto viene Edward y creo que escucho algo…CORRE EMMETT, VA CRUZAR LA FRONTERA

Edward arrastro mi peso y el de Jasper casi sin problemas, lo tumbamos rugió muy fuerte… diablos pobre… que estaría viendo

-ella es mía, mía…- gimió bajo

-cálmate – ordeno Jasper, haciendo que hasta a mi me entrara el sueño, ¡y ni siquiera puedo dormir!

-no oigo nada…

-de seguro ella se dio cuenta que éramos nosotros…

-Alice dijo que vendría - ¿vendrá sola?… quizás él la obligo...

-si es así Emmett, lo mató

- cállense – ordeno Jasper - trato de detectar cuando este cerca

-lo dejó solo –acoto Edward, como si la idea del perro sufriendo se le hiciera grata, bueno yo creo que si

-claro, que si Emmett

Nos pusimos de pie

-se acerca –dijo Jasper, que raro no la oigo, nada solo el susurrar del bosque

_**POV Bella**_

Dios, ¿Qué mal te he hecho?, no podías darme un minuto de sosiego… algo de calma… solo unos instantes

-Jake tengo que ir… no me harán daño- mientras me vestía

-NO… NO LO PERMITIRÉ- grito mientras me envolvía en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, los mismos que me habían llevado al éxtasis, y al fin a algo de paz… mejor que la muerte, ahora entendía porque no debí permitir esto… había probado una cura para mi dolor… ¿y que ocurriría cuando ya no estuviera disponible para mi?

-Jake- tome su rostro entre mis manos- no quiero guerra… espérame volveré

-NO – su tono era desesperado, pobre de mi Jake estaba sufriendo de nuevo por mi causa, pero si permitía que fuera con migo la guerra era segura… la manada no se podía encontrar con los Cullen

-Jake – dije poniéndome de pie- no llames a la manda, no te transformes… volveré a ti… mi puerto seguro, mi paz…

-déjame ir al menos como humano- suplico, quise decirle si, pero no era seguro… tenía un espectáculo que presentar

-no, me esperaras aquí, prometiste confiar en mi- le di la espalda- y eso harás…

Me eche a correr rápidamente, sabía que no me escucharían, me había vuelto una con el bosque, el lugar de mi nacimiento… cubrí tanto como pude a Jake con mi campo, sabía por el que no se movía… ¿Cómo le hacia esto?, el que me regalo algo que nadie era capaz, que bajo el cielo a mis brazos… que logro lo imposible devolverme la paz en sus apasionados besos…

Ya estaba lejos, el campo desapareció y se volvió a unir a mi… sentí el tenue perfume de los Cullen…

-Se acerca – era la voz de Jasper, tome aire y recordé lo que sentí cuando me volví una con Jake, esa sensación de no ser yo… eso mantendría a rayas mis emociones y no me delataría… era el momento Edward debía entender que yo no era parte de su vida y que para mi desgracia él debía estar con otra… mi perfecto ángel nunca me perteneció

Salí a su vista sonreí serena

"_**esto es suicidio**__"_

Apareciste, que gusto

"_**Bella… lo vas alejar para siempre con lo que le vas a decir. ¿estas segura?**_ "

Si, es lo mejor para él… el dueño de mi corazón

"_**Y Jake ¿Qué es?**_"

Jacob es el dueño de mi cordura mi paz… la razón de porque sigo en este mundo

-buenas noches hermanos Cullen- los tres estaba entierrados, sucios, como si se hubieran revolcado en el suelo, Jasper y Emmett sostenían los hombros de él- ¿a que debo el honor?

* * *

hice lo que pude! es culpa de ellos no mía... reclamen les a ellos si no les parece...

haganme saber lo que les parecio?

(no pregunto x amenazas porque se que las harán)

nos leemos pronto!

cariños

**_deje su comentario_**


	16. la tormenta no termina

ya saben los personajes son de SM, yo juego a ser el destino y son ellos quienes reacionan asi que son ELLOS los culpables no yo xD

_

* * *

_

_**.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**.**_

Apareció sin previo aviso desde atrás de unos árboles, fui incapaz de oírla al igual que mis hermanos, solo Jasper suponía su posición por sus emociones que se mostraban serenas y resueltas, su dulce y exquisita esencia estaba mezclada con el aroma del perro… la observe, se veía más que hermosa… se veía como una diosa, el vestido que llevaba puesto fluía alrededor de su figura enmarcando sus soberbias curvas, que en el instante hicieron despertar mi cuerpo. Sonrió tranquila

- buenas noches hermanos Cullen ¿a que debo el honor?

- ¡te acostaste con un perro!- acusó Emmett, ella se volteó a verlo, sonriendo aun

-de partida no es un perro, es mi novio- fue como si un puñal me traspasara- y lo que yo haga con mi vida sexual no te incumbe

-Bella eres, una cualquiera – escupió Jasper, ella le miró molesta, yo aún no era capaz de articular palabra

Las imágenes de la mente de el chucho, ella en sus brazos, desnuda… me atormentaban

-¿Por qué?- pregunté lastimeramente… ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?

-¿perdón? –Me miró con fijeza, sus ojos dorados eran estrictos- no te debo explicaciones, no eres nada mío… y dile a tus hermanos que no me insulten y que agradezcan que le tengo aprecio a Esme y a Alice… o no lo contarían

Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse

-¿cómo que no es nada tuyo?- soltó Emmett- claro, ahora que la señorita… o no perdón la perra tiene a la manada se olvida de cuantas veces mi hermano la salvo ¿no?... desprecia su amor…su

-AMOR – gritó dándose vuelta para fulminarnos con la mirada- ¿amor?, llamas a eso amor… me engaño, me dijo que me amaba… para… no se ni para que, tu hermano nunca me amo como mujer

-yo te

-CÁLLATE- me gritó- no te atrevas decirlo

-¿Por qué te molesta? Bella… él te espero ¿no? Y tu te entregaste al perro – dijo Jasper, el rostro de Bella se ensombreció, cerro sus ojos

-¿me espero?... a entonces no saben, Edward encontró a la mujer adecuada para él, no entiendo que hacen aquí recriminándome… yo no he hecho nada malo. Si el rehízo su vida ¿Por qué yo no?

- él no…

-Edward se acostó con Tanya- clavó sus adoloridos ojos en mi

-¡¿qué?!- dijeron mis hermanos a coro, yo clavé la vista en el suelo, era por eso… ella me estaba haciendo pagar mi deslealtad…

- ¿es por eso?- pregunté adolorido, si yo no hubiera estado con Tanya… ella nunca hubiera sido del maldito chucho

-¿por despecho?- pregunto divertida, sus ojos eran de nuevo alegres cuando me cruce con su mirada- si fuera así me hubiera acostado con Mike Newton ¿no crees?, no hubiera hecho el amor con Jake, porque eso es lo que hice el amor, con un hombre que me ama, como nunca nadie me amó

-ESO ES MENTIRA- grité tratando en vano de liberarme de la presa de mis hermanos- EL NO TE AMA COMO…

-¿cómo tu? Ja- rió seca e irónica- vamos Edward asúmelo, tu no se… que sentiste por mi, pero amor de pareja nunca fue

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Jazz aún anonadado, por el hecho de que me hubiera enredado con Tanya

-piénsalo Jasper- dijo ella como si diera una cátedra- no era amor de pareja, quizás si me quería…como una hermana, o como algo que debía proteger, no se…

- esa son escusas- me defendió Emmett confundido- lo que pasa es que tú no lo quieres

-no son escusas Emmett, yo lo sacrifique todo por él, no me importo que fuera vampiro, que hubiese tratado de matarme… yo le ame-¿Por qué usaba el pasado?- más allá de la cordura, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, no me importo que me trataran de matar, no me importo que Jasper su hermano casi me matará, no me importo que me dejara abandonada, a pesar de su despecho le fui a buscar aun poniendo en peligro más de la cuenta mi propia vida… yo le suplique tantas veces que me hiciera suya, pero el siempre se negó… acepte casarme con él, realmente quería pasar una eternidad a su lado ¿Qué clase de amor decía profesarme si se negó hacerme mujer? ¿Ah Emmett dime?

-te podría haber matado- me defendí

-Edward, bebiste mi sangre cuando James me mordió y no me mataste, reconócelo nunca sentiste deseo por mi como mujer. Pero me canse Edward me canse de tus juegos ya no más, me destruiste

Sus palabras me calaban el pecho y profundizaron mi dolor de manera inmensurable, porque a pesar de que erraba en afirmar que jamás la ame, que jamás la desee, pues nunca desee y ame algo o alguien más que a ella, estando dispuesto a todo por su compañía, por sus sonrisas, ella tenía razón yo nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para darle lo que me pedía, para darle lo que yo tanto anhelaba hacerla mía… yo la expuse a esto, a estar encerrada en esta media y la arrojé a los brazos del maldito

-Si Edward no cabe duda, tu fuiste mi primer único amor, porque contigo quedo mi posibilidad de amar… contigo nació y fue asesinado mi corazón. Y esto es lo que soy… ¿sabes? no es tan malo, con el tiempo aprenderé a ser feliz, y debo agradecerte sin tus acciones no me vería al lado de mi Jake, gracias te mereces feliz junto a la mujer adecuada… Tanya como siempre debió ser

-Bella yo…- no, no era cierto… yo no, ella no podía decirme aquello- yo no tengo nada con Tanya… perdóname… por favor perdóname… no me importa que… que otro haya sido el primero en tu vida… no me importa si quieres seguir con él, hasta que se imprime… me da lo mismo…. Pero no me quites las esperanzas de recuperarte… puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras

Le suplique siendo sincero, no me importaba compartirla… con tal de tenerla…estaba desquiciado lo sabía… ¿pero no era una forma de mantenerme vivo? Si eso era… yo estaba siendo casi egoísta al pedirle aquello… porque lo hacia porque simplemente ella era mi vida

-Edward entiende, mete en esa cabeza tuya… que no tengo nada que perdonarte, partiendo por ahí y no quiero nada contigo… no me interesa… ya no ¿para qué?... ¿te das cuenta de cómo te estas humillando? ¿cómo tienes a tus pobres hermanos?, mira a Jasper… apenas puede mantenerse en pie y Emmett… no entiendes…. Somos incompatibles… tu lo único que haz hecho desde que me cruce en tu vida es sufrir… y hacer sufrir a tu familia… nada más. No más Edward… no deseo verte sufrir y quiero que entiendas que si alguna vez me amaste como dices vas a ser feliz al lado de Tanya. Y fin de la discusión

-NO- grite mientras las manos de mis hermanos apretaban mis brazos aprisionándolos hasta hacerme perder la sensibilidad- PREFIERO SUFRIR EN EL INFIERNO ANTES QUE ESTAR LEJOS DE TI… eres mi vida… Bella, te necesito acéptalo

-pues tengo noticias, vas a ser feliz con Tanya si o si, podemos hasta ser amigos… yo creo que

-¿amigos? – negué con la cabeza. Ella estaba matando el ápice de cordura que me quedaba, asesinando al hombre civilizado – no te quiero como amiga… lo sabes y tu tampoco me vez como tal… tu me amas aún…

-¿amarte?- me miró directamente a los ojos, escuche la confusión mental de Jasper, Bella no experimentaba ninguna emoción, era como un objeto inanimado- no Edward… yo no amo, no puedo… y si amara a alguien seria a Jake, por favor Edward reacciona… NO QUIERO VERTE

Se dio vuelta para dándome la espalda… no lo permitiría… no me importaba nada, ni nadie… ella no me podía negar al menos la esperanza ilusa

-no te atrevas a acercarte… a mi novio no le agradará que quede con tu perfume- dijo cuando logre zafarme de mis hermanos

Dicho esto se echo a correr…. Dejándome con aquí

.

.

.

_**POV Bella**_

.

Les di la espalda y corrí… corrí lejos, sentí como se rompía algo a mis espaldas, no me importó solo corrí, comencé a tropezar…

-nooo…. Edward…- solloce apoyándome en un árbol – Edward, es lo mejor para ti, tienes que entender, no seas testarudo mi cielo…

Me dolía… infinitamente el pecho… era como si me estuvieran desgarrando una y mil veces, jamás había experimentado ese dolor, la transformación era juego de niños en comparación a lo que sentía en este momento, la anhelé por que ese fuego que quemaba era algo suave en comparación a esto… lo había perdido para siempre… a mi ángel, pero era lo mejor para él… si era necesario… si era necesario acabaría con mi vida, para mantenerlo a salvo de mi presencia… pero tendría que esperar no podía dañar a Jake, Jacob me necesitaba y yo le amaba de alguna manera… sentí como comenzaba desvanecerme, estar sola me estaba pasando la cuenta, tirite y sin previo aviso… vomite algo de color negro, dejando mi boca con un sabor a… a muerte… si a eso sabía…volvía tiritar

"_**BELLA REAACIONA, MUEVETE"**_ gritó la vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza, pero era peor que cuando era humana, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y el dolor me estaba matando...

"_**BELLA NO TE MUERAS, NO AHORA"**_

Eso era ¿me estaba muriendo?, con razón dolía tanto… ¿pero que me estaba matando? Volvía vomitar, esa extraña sustancia negra ¿desde cuando los vampiros vomitan?... muerta en medio de la nada… Charlie ¿Quién cuidará de él?… Rene aun no tenía recuerdos de ella… Seth, Paul… los chicos… Alice, y su afán de compras, lo siento no podre ser su muñeca nunca más… Leah, ay amiga… lo siento te dejaré sola

"_**BELLA NO TE RINDAS… MUEVETE"**_

La vista se me desenfoco, no veía nada, todo comenzó a venirse a negro y por ultimo dos hermosos recuerdos uno al lado del otro, sin opacarse nunca… hielo y fuego… los dos hombre más importantes de mi vida, Jake y Edward… sus rostros molestos ¿por qué estaban enojados?... entonces lo entendí, yo les prometí luchar…

"_eres mi vida… Bella, te necesito acéptalo_" sonó con voz aterciopelada aquel recuerdo reciente… no, ¿es que ni morir en paz me dejaba?, no podía morir le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él a pesar de todo intentaría seguirme… si no fuera tan testarudo…

"te amo, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo" resonó la voz cálida y profunda de Jake, su sonrisa acurruco mi roto cuerpo… o no… él tampoco me lo perdonaría…su sonrisa fue sustituida en mi mente en delirio, por un rostro desfigurado de dolor… no… él se encargaría de pelear con los Cullen y su cuerpo mortal no lo resistiría

¿Qué clase de seres eran? Por qué no me dejaban… ya no veía nada…

Ayúdame… ayúdame, no puedo permitir que se maten entre ellos, se odiaran… no puedo permitir que se dañen

"_**VAMOS BELLA… NO TE MUERAS"**_

Esa parte de mi se negaba a morir a pesar de lo mucho que yo sufría… y necesitaba ese descanso al fin… busco entre mis recuerdos… y me dio lo que necesitaba…

Una mezcla de recuerdos que me harían volver del infierno si era necesario, la sensación de ser una con Jake, esa paz que estaba segura que ni con la muerte alcanzaría, su cálida sonrisa envolviendo su voz llamándome, eso me permitió tranquilizarme y creo que me hubiera logrado que mi muerte fuera menos dolorosa… si no fuera por que se mezclo con el más doloroso de mis recuerdos… Tanya con sus brazos cruzados alrededor del cuello de Edward, le sonreía, puso su frente en contra de la de él, el estaba quieto con las manos en la cintura de ella, ella se acerco y le beso, no se como recupero eso… eso que trate de enterrar y que estaba perdido igual que el latido de mi corazón… le sumo su mirada… cuando lo vi, vi en sus ojos que él se había entregado a ella…

Mezcla de paz infinita y dolor, rabia… paz y desasosiego comencé a ver de nuevo, enfoque… miré el suelo donde se había hecho un profundo agujero, igual que se hubieran dejado caer ácido. Me revise, todo en orden… era una suerte que no me hubiera manchado… y me eche a correr en busca de Jake

Gracias

" _**aún no, nos podíamos morir**_"

¿Mucho que hacer no?

" _**más que eso asegurarnos que sigan su vida, que sean felices"**_

Si, vale la pena por ellos… aunque aun duele… creo que no respiro bien…

" _**lo siento por los recuerdos"**_

No importa, funcionó ¿no? No me morí a todo esto ¿ los vampiros se pueden morir así?

" _**si, un vampiro puede matar a otro, y bueno también puede autodestruirse, no son dioses son evolución hasta los más poderos predadores se mueren**_"

Valla jamás lo creí posible, ¿asique me estoy matando?

"_**si, tus pulmones están invadidos por ponzoña que se retroalimenta es más fuerte que la normal, nuestro deseo de morir lo cumple el cuerpo, pero aun no puedes terminar de hacerlo… apura el paso Jake esta perdiendo el control y no tiene hermanos que lo cuiden a diferencia de Edward"**_

No entendía como aquella vocecita podía nombrarlos juntos sin partirse en dos, llamarlos por sus nombres casi con alegría, mientras que yo… bueno casi moría de solo pensar en ellos

Cuando alcance el claro, se me partió lo que me quedaba de alma

Jake estaba de rodillas en el suelo afirmaba su cabeza tratando inútilmente de controlar las convulsiones y espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, mantenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de nacer de ellos

-va volver… va volver…- decía una y otra vez- no se va ir con él…

-JAKE- grité desesperada, en parte por su dolor y en parte por mi necesidad de su amor, el levanto su mirada… en menos de un segundo me vi rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, su calor me inundo… como siempre volví a sentirme entera

"_**sabes que sus brazos no estarán para siempre"**_

No me lo recuerdes por favor

" _**es necesario, recuerda que Jake es solo un préstamo, no nos pertenece, él merece ser feliz**_ "

Si… él merece el cielo, al igual que mi ángel, y yo me pudriré en el infierno

Busque los labios dispuestos de Jake, mi cura, mi anestesia… mi propia morfina

.

* * *

.

Volvi ¿que tal?... bueno si me quieren asesinar ahora he de decir que ni modo

pero no es mi culpa, por cierto ACLARACIÓN: Edward si estuvo con Tanya perdió su virginidad con ella pero no podía relatarlo (a menos que quieran) valoro mi vida no queria ser muerta antes de tiempo, verán... ¿recuedan que Ed estuvo catatonico?, pues bien en ese tiempo Alice fue a buscar a Bella no la encontró, pero si ropas que Tanya se puso para engatusar a Edy olían a humano no sabía que era esa humana la razón del estado de Ed... y bueno paso digamoslo de una manera Edward estaba como borracho

bueno luego de la aclaracion

espero que les haya gustado ^^

emm ya no en serio

Aplausos? tomatazos? amenazas de muerte? felicitaciones? Dudas

**_Deje su mensaje presionando el botón verde_**


	17. Se feliz

**Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si. Disculpen por la demora**

**Capitulo dedicado a todos mis compatriotas Chilenos**

**

* * *

  
**

.

.

**POV Edward**

.

Apareció sin previo aviso desde atrás de unos árboles, fui incapaz de oírla al igual que mis hermanos, solo Jasper suponía su posición por sus emociones que se mostraban serenas y resueltas, su dulce y exquisita esencia estaba mezclada con el aroma del perro… la observe, se veía más que hermosa… se veía como una diosa, el vestido que llevaba puesto fluía alrededor de su figura enmarcando sus soberbias curvas, que en el instante hicieron despertar mi cuerpo. Sonrió tranquila

- buenas noches hermanos Cullen ¿a que debo el honor?

- ¡te acostaste con un perro!- acusó Emmett, ella se volteó a verlo, sonriendo aun

-de partida no es un perro, es mi novio- fue como si un puñal me traspasara- y lo que yo haga con mi vida sexual no te incumbe

-Bella eres, una cualquiera – escupió Jasper, ella le miró molesta, yo aún no era capaz de articular palabra

Las imágenes de la mente de el chucho, ella en sus brazos, desnuda… me atormentaban

-¿Por qué?- pregunté lastimeramente… ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?

-¿perdón? –Me miró con fijeza, sus ojos dorados eran estrictos- no te debo explicaciones, no eres nada mío… y dile a tus hermanos que no me insulten y que agradezcan que le tengo aprecio a Esme y a Alice… o no lo contarían

Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse

-¿cómo que no es nada tuyo?- soltó Emmett- claro, ahora que la señorita… o no perdón la perra tiene a la manada se olvida de cuantas veces mi hermano la salvo ¿no?... desprecia su amor…su

-AMOR – gritó dándose vuelta para fulminarnos con la mirada- ¿amor?, llamas a eso amor… me engaño, me dijo que me amaba… para… no se ni para que, tu hermano nunca me amo como mujer

-yo te

-CÁLLATE- me gritó- no te atrevas decirlo

-¿Por qué te molesta? Bella… él te espero ¿no? Y tu te entregaste al perro – dijo Jasper, el rostro de Bella se ensombreció, cerro sus ojos

-¿me espero?... a entonces no saben, Edward encontró a la mujer adecuada para él, no entiendo que hacen aquí recriminándome… yo no he hecho nada malo. Si el rehízo su vida ¿Por qué yo no?

- él no…

-Edward se acostó con Tanya- clavó sus adoloridos ojos en mi

-¡¿qué?!- dijeron mis hermanos a coro, yo clavé la vista en el suelo, era por eso… ella me estaba haciendo pagar mi deslealtad…

- ¿es por eso?- pregunté adolorido, si yo no hubiera estado con Tanya… ella nunca hubiera sido del maldito chucho

-¿por despecho?- pregunto divertida, sus ojos eran de nuevo alegres cuando me cruce con su mirada- si fuera así me hubiera acostado con Mike Newton ¿no crees?, no hubiera hecho el amor con Jake, porque eso es lo que hice el amor, con un hombre que me ama, como nunca nadie me amó

-ESO ES MENTIRA- grité tratando en vano de liberarme de la presa de mis hermanos- EL NO TE AMA COMO…

-¿cómo tu? Ja- rió seca e irónica- vamos Edward asúmelo, tu no se… que sentiste por mi, pero amor de pareja nunca fue

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Jazz aún anonadado, por el hecho de que me hubiera enredado con Tanya

-piénsalo Jasper- dijo ella como si diera una cátedra- no era amor de pareja, quizás si me quería…como una hermana, o como algo que debía proteger, no se…

- esa son escusas- me defendió Emmett confundido- lo que pasa es que tú no lo quieres

-no son escusas Emmett, yo lo sacrifique todo por él, no me importo que fuera vampiro, que hubiese tratado de matarme… yo le ame-¿Por qué usaba el pasado?- más allá de la cordura, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, no me importo que me trataran de matar, no me importo que Jasper su hermano casi me matará, no me importo que me dejara abandonada, a pesar de su despecho le fui a buscar aun poniendo en peligro más de la cuenta mi propia vida… yo le suplique tantas veces que me hiciera suya, pero el siempre se negó… acepte casarme con él, realmente quería pasar una eternidad a su lado ¿Qué clase de amor decía profesarme si se negó hacerme mujer? ¿Ah Emmett dime?

-te podría haber matado- me defendí

-Edward, bebiste mi sangre cuando James me mordió y no me mataste, reconócelo nunca sentiste deseo por mi como mujer. Pero me canse Edward me canse de tus juegos ya no más, me destruiste

Sus palabras me calaban el pecho y profundizaron mi dolor de manera inmensurable, porque a pesar de que erraba en afirmar que jamás la ame, que jamás la desee, pues nunca desee y ame algo o alguien más que a ella, estando dispuesto a todo por su compañía, por sus sonrisas, ella tenía razón yo nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para darle lo que me pedía, para darle lo que yo tanto anhelaba hacerla mía… yo la expuse a esto, a estar encerrada en esta media y la arrojé a los brazos del maldito

-Si Edward no cabe duda, tu fuiste mi primer único amor, porque contigo quedo mi posibilidad de amar… contigo nació y fue asesinado mi corazón. Y esto es lo que soy… ¿sabes? no es tan malo, con el tiempo aprenderé a ser feliz, y debo agradecerte sin tus acciones no me vería al lado de mi Jake, gracias te mereces feliz junto a la mujer adecuada… Tanya como siempre debió ser

-Bella yo…- no, no era cierto… yo no, ella no podía decirme aquello- yo no tengo nada con Tanya… perdóname… por favor perdóname… no me importa que… que otro haya sido el primero en tu vida… no me importa si quieres seguir con él, hasta que se imprime… me da lo mismo…. Pero no me quites las esperanzas de recuperarte… puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras

Le suplique siendo sincero, no me importaba compartirla… con tal de tenerla…estaba desquiciado lo sabía… ¿pero no era una forma de mantenerme vivo? Si eso era… yo estaba siendo casi egoísta al pedirle aquello… porque lo hacia porque simplemente ella era mi vida

-Edward entiende, mete en esa cabeza tuya… que no tengo nada que perdonarte, partiendo por ahí y no quiero nada contigo… no me interesa… ya no ¿para qué?... ¿te das cuenta de cómo te estas humillando? ¿cómo tienes a tus pobres hermanos?, mira a Jasper… apenas puede mantenerse en pie y Emmett… no entiendes…. Somos incompatibles… tu lo único que haz hecho desde que me cruce en tu vida es sufrir… y hacer sufrir a tu familia… nada más. No más Edward… no deseo verte sufrir y quiero que entiendas que si alguna vez me amaste como dices vas a ser feliz al lado de Tanya. Y fin de la discusión

-NO- grite mientras las manos de mis hermanos apretaban mis brazos aprisionándolos hasta hacerme perder la sensibilidad- PREFIERO SUFRIR EN EL INFIERNO ANTES QUE ESTAR LEJOS DE TI… eres mi vida… Bella, te necesito acéptalo

-pues tengo noticias, vas a ser feliz con Tanya si o si, podemos hasta ser amigos… yo creo que

-¿amigos? – negué con la cabeza. Ella estaba matando el ápice de cordura que me quedaba, asesinando al hombre civilizado – no te quiero como amiga… lo sabes y tu tampoco me vez como tal… tu me amas aún…

-¿amarte?- me miró directamente a los ojos, escuche la confusión de Jasper, Bella no experimentaba ninguna emoción, era como un objeto inanimado- no Edward… yo no amo, no puedo… y si amara a alguien seria a Jake, por favor Edward reacciona… NO QUIERO VERTE

Se dio vuelta para dándome la espalda… no lo permitiría… no me importaba nada, ni nadie… ella no me podía negar al menos la esperanza ilusa

-no te atrevas a acercarte… a mi novio no le agradará que quede con tu perfume- dijo cuando logre zafarme de mis hermanos

Dicho esto se echo a correr…. Dejándome con aquí

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

.

Les di la espalda y corrí… corrí lejos, sentí como se rompía algo a mis espaldas, no me importó solo corrí, comencé a tropezar…

-nooo…. Edward…- solloce apoyándome en un árbol – Edward, es lo mejor para ti, tienes que entender, no seas testarudo mi cielo…

Me dolía… infinitamente el pecho… era como si me estuvieran desgarrando una y mil veces, jamás había experimentado ese dolor, la transformación era juego de niños en comparación a lo que sentía en este momento, la anhelé por que ese fuego que quemaba era algo suave en comparación a esto… lo había perdido para siempre… a mi ángel, pero era lo mejor para él… si era necesario… si era necesario acabaría con mi vida, para mantenerlo a salvo de mi presencia… pero tendría que esperar no podía dañar a Jake… sentí como comenzaba desvanecerme, estar sola me estaba pasando la cuenta, tirite y sin previo aviso… vomite algo de color negro, dejando mi boca con un sabor a… a muerte… si a eso sabía…volvía tiritar

"_**BELLA REAACIONA, MUEVETE"**_ gritó la vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza, pero era peor que cuando era humana, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y el dolor me estaba matando...

"_**BELLA NO TE MUERAS, NO AHORA"**_

Eso era ¿me estaba muriendo?, con razón dolía tanto… ¿pero que me estaba matando? Volvía vomitar, esa extraña sustancia negra ¿desde cuando los vampiros vomitan?... muerta en medio de la nada… Charlie ¿Quién cuidará de él?… Rene aun no tenía recuerdos de ella… Seth, Paul… los chicos… Alice, y su afán de compras, lo siento no podre ser su muñeca nunca más… Leah, ay amiga… lo siento te dejaré sola

"_**BELLA NO TE RINDAS… MUEVETE"**_

La vista se me desenfoco, no veía nada, todo comenzó a venirse a negro y por ultimo dos hermosos recuerdos uno al lado del otro, sin opacarse nunca… hielo y fuego… los dos hombre más importantes de mi vida, Jake y Edward… sus rostros molestos ¿por qué estaban enojados?... entonces lo entendí, yo les prometí luchar…

.

"eres mi vida… Bella, te necesito acéptalo"

.

Sonó con voz aterciopelada aquel recuerdo reciente… no, ¿es que ni morir en paz me dejaba?, no podía morir le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él a pesar de todo intentaría seguirme… si no fuera tan testarudo…

.

"te amo, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"

.

Resonó la voz cálida y profunda de Jake, su sonrisa acurruco mi roto cuerpo… o no… él tampoco me lo perdonaría…su sonrisa fue sustituida en mi mente en delirio, por un rostro desfigurado de dolor… no… él se encargaría de pelear con los Cullen y su mortal cuerpo no lo resistiría

¿Qué clase de seres eran? Por qué no me dejaban… ya no veía nada…

Ayúdame… ayúdame, no puedo permitir que se maten entre ellos, se odiaran… no puedo permitir que se dañen

"_**VAMOS BELLA… NO TE MUERAS**_"

Esa parte de mi se negaba a morir a pesar de lo mucho que yo sufría… y necesitaba ese descanso al fin… busco entre mis recuerdos… y me dio lo que necesitaba…

Una mezcla de recuerdos que me harían volver del infierno si era necesario, la sensación de ser una con Jake, esa paz que estaba segura que ni con la muerte alcanzaría, su cálida sonrisa envolviendo su voz llamándome, eso me permitió tranquilizarme y creo que me hubiera logrado que mi muerte fuera menos dolorosa… si no fuera por que se mezclo con el más doloroso de mis recuerdos… Tanya con sus brazos cruzados alrededor del cuello de Edward, le sonreía, puso su frente en contra de la de él, el estaba quieto con las manos en la cintura de ella, ella se acerco y le beso, no se como recupero eso… eso que trate de enterrar y que estaba perdido igual que el latido de mi corazón… le sumo su mirada… cuando lo vi, vi en sus ojos que él se había entregado a ella…

Mezcla de paz infinita y dolor, rabia… paz y desasosiego comencé a ver de nuevo, enfoque… miré el suelo donde se había hecho un profundo agujero, igual que se hubieran dejado caer ácido. Me revise, todo en orden… era una suerte que no me hubiera manchado… y me eche a correr en busca de Jake

Gracias

" _**aún no, nos podíamos morir"**_

¿Mucho que hacer no?

" _**más que eso asegurarnos que sigan su vida, que sean felices**_"

Si, vale la pena por ellos… aunque aun duele… creo que no respiro bien…

" _**lo siento por los recuerdos"**_

No importa, funcionó ¿no? No me morí a todo esto ¿ los vampiros se pueden morir así?

"_**Si, un vampiro puede matar a otro, y bueno también puede autodestruirse, es ley de la naturaleza todo lo que nace muere, y tu cuerpo pues se esta suicidando"**_

Valla jamás lo creí posible, ¿asique me estoy matando?

"_**si, pero aun no puedes terminar de hacerlo… apura el paso Jake esta perdiendo el control y no tiene hermanos que lo cuiden a diferencia de Edward**_"

No entendía como aquella vocecita podía nombrarlos juntos sin partirse en dos, llamarlos por sus nombres casi con alegría, mientras que yo… bueno casi moría de solo pensar en ellos

Cuando alcance el claro, se me partió lo que me quedaba de alma

Jake estaba de rodillas en el suelo afirmaba su cabeza tratando inútilmente de controlar las convulsiones y espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, mantenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de nacer de ellos

-va volver… va volver…- decía una y otra vez- no se va ir con él…

-JAKE- grité desesperada, en parte por su dolor y en parte por mi necesidad de su amor, el levanto su mirada… en menos de un segundo me vi rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, su calor me inundo… como siempre volví a sentirme entera

"_**sabes que sus brazos no estarán para siempre"**_

No me lo recuerdes por favor

"_**es necesario, recuerda que Jake es solo un préstamo, no nos pertenece, él merece ser feliz**_"

Si… él merece el cielo, al igual que mi ángel, y yo me pudriré en el infierno

Busque los labios dispuestos de Jake, mi cura, mi anestesia… mi propia morfina

.

.

.

**POV Jake**

.

La abracé con fuerza, estaba de vuelta, en mis brazos… a pesar de que en su rostro era tranquilo cuando me llamo, su tono era desesperado… poso sus labios contra los míos, de nuevo un calor llameante me recorrió el cuerpo, ¡diablos! Hacerla mía solo aumento mi necesidad de ella… maldición ahora seria esclavo de ella aparte de idiota… genial…

Su beso… su beso estaba cargado de dolor, había dolor por él pero también ¿por mí?

-no me voy a ninguna parte le dije- cuando me separe para respirar… maldito oxigeno ¿tenía que necesitarlo?- de hecho… no me molestaría estar siempre así

Ella me acaricio, como si se despidiera

-estas cansado – acariciando mi rostro tan suavemente – debes dormir

-no , estoy aaah- un bostezo involuntario se escapo – cansado

Rió musicalmente, y me beso suavemente… comenzó guiarme de vuelta la Push

-no quiero dormir…- me queje- no puedo

-no seas tontito – me dijo mirándome, ¿Cómo lograba verse condenadamente sexy?- aparte quiero novio para más rato

Logro que me sonrojara, claro ahora estaba la venganza ¿no'? por todas las veces que la hice sonrojar

-te ves lindo rojito – acaricio con delicadeza mi rostro, cerré mis ojo ante su tacto disfrutando el roce gélido de su piel – tienes que ser feliz, promételo

Abrí los ojos de golpes, de nuevo ese vacio en su mirada

-no me marcharé tu lado… y no pienso ir a dormir – tratando en vano de hacerla reír

-Si lo harás- parecía que hablaba de lo primero y no de lo segundo- ¿sabes por que? Por que estaré en esperándote en tu cuarto…

Dicho esto desapareció…. Corrí el tramo que me quedaba a mi casa, entre con apenas un "hola" a mi padre y me encerré en mi cuarto

-¿Bella?- pregunte sintiéndome estúpido, llamando por la ventana

-¿qué?- respondió justo detrás mío, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza

-¡diablos!

Fue muy gracioso cuando me obligo acostarme, me arropo igual que si fuera un niño pequeño, era tan dulce… aunque claro estaba con ella aquí era imposible que durmiera por muy cansado que estuviera, porque si que lo estaba… creo que en gran parte era culpa de ella por llevarme al paraíso en sus brazos…

-no puedo dormir – me queje mientras envolvía su grácil cintura con mi brazo, y acercaba sus labios a los míos- no con afrodita en mi cuarto

Ella respondió dulcemente a mi petición y sonrió en mis labios… esto era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado… no quería dormir

-dormirás… - dijo dulcemente a mi oído, y no se como comenzó a entonar una canción de cuna… una de mi pueblo, la que me cantaba mi madre… no tarde caer presa del sueño, con su voz inundándome… era un ángel, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sentí sus labios suavemente contra los míos y un susurro "tienes que ser feliz Jake, tienes que serlo"

.

.

.

**POV Seth**

.

¡Que aburrimiento!, lo peor es que ni ronda me tocaba… habíamos cenado y aun tenía hambre… eso es lo malo de ser lobo ¡vives con hambre!

-¡cariño!

-¿Qué mamá?- pregunte con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, ¿leche, cereales, fruta, miel, manjar, azúcar, galletas? Si esta todo ¡Alto!

No hay salsa de chocolate… ¿Cómo uno puede comer así?

- ve a ver a tu hermana no ha bajado en todo el día

-¡mamá no hay salsa de chocolate!

-cariño, puedes vivir sin eso y deja algo de leche ¿no crees que tomarte dos litros después de la cena es mucho?

-tengo hambre- dije haciendo un puchero, mi madre se limitó a reír

- ve a ver a tu hermana, a mi no me ha querido abrir la puerta

Subí pesadamente comiendo mi súper mezcla… aunque sin salsa de chocolate no era lo mismo un extraño aroma me golpeo la nariz… era extrañamente atrayente… pero me pareció poco agradable

- ¡Eh Leah!- golpeé la puerta con el cuenco en la mano- abre

-no –respondió en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa?- su voz sonaba rara, de hecho no sonaba como mi hermana -¿ Leah eres tu?

-QUIEN MÁS VA SER IDOTA- ok si era ella, pero su voz no era la misma

-¡hey! No te enojes… es solo que tu voz suena extraña

-lo se…y- su voz se quebró, me asuste Leah, no tenia esas reacciones trate de abrir por las malas la puerta, pero ella la tranco, y para que estamos con cosas mi hermana tenia casi tanta fuerza como yo- VETE

-NO A TI TE PASA ALGO Y ME DEJAS ENTRAR AHORA- grité

Mi madre nos observaba desde lejos

-TU NO ME DAS ORDENES ENANO- gritó

-LEAH ABREME, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? DIME AHORA- esto era extraño…

-ve a buscar a Bella… ya debe estar desocupada… dile que la necesito ¿si?

-¿tan grave es?- pregunte asustado

-si

.

.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, estuve de vacaciones una semana y quise desconectarme llegue el jueves en la noche a mi cuidad, había estado en concepción zona cercana al epicentro, allí tengo familia, con u sismo de 8,8 entenderán lo que estamos pasando

No es escusa pero bueno

espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

nos leemos pronto

cariños


End file.
